Lune Soleil
by Samantha Riddle
Summary: COMPLETE! Ginny Weasley is captured by Death Eaters. But what does Voldemort want with her? And when Ginny falls in love with one on the Dark Side, will she return to her parents or stay with the one she loves? Unedited
1. And the Sun Is Taken

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and everything else that is in this story, except of course- the plot. Also, this is a spoiler to Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. If you haven't read that, don't read this. 

Summary: Ginny Weasley is captured by Death Eaters after an attack on the Ministry that sets all the captured Death Eaters from the end of OofP free. What does Lord Voldemort want from her, and what does it have to do with that cold night in her first year at Hogwarts School? What happens when Ginny falls in love, and can't decide between her family and the one she loves so dearly? 

**

"They've been too quiet. I would think it would be wise to keep a low profile with half their Death Eaters in Ministry custody, but disappearing completly- that's a whole different story. It's not normal." Arthur Weasley, paused sighing, "It worries me." 

The room was silent, no one having anything to add to Arthur's truthful statment. With the Ministry finally admitting the truth and believing them, they didn't need the Death Eaters and Voldemort vanishing into thin air. Yet this was only one of the many problems bothering the Order of the Phoenix. 

An empty chair sat at the head of the kitchen table. No one dared to even look at it, not without feeling the darkness that surrounded it. The memory of loosing one of their number was still fresh. Hardly two month ago, during the battle at the Department of Mysteries, everything went wrong, and at the same time, everything went right. More then one of them wished that night had never happened. 

Upstairs, just above their heads was another problem. Harry Potter remained quiet, reserved and hot tempered. Angered by the death of his godfather, and shocked by the revelation of the prophecy, Harry had taken it upon himself to push everyone away from him. Nothing anyone said was going to help or change that, for only Harry could open up. 

"We can't do anything about that can we? We can continue to prepare for what surely will be another attack," Nymphadora Tonks said suddenly, looking around the sullen room. 

"And that attack will probably be where the captured Death Eaters are," Moody agreed gruffly. "We caught more then one of their best men." 

"So we should up our forces?" Remus asked quietly, turning his head to Albus Dumbledore, who was strangely quiet. 

"That is what they'd expect us to do," Dumbledore replied calmly, "Putting more of our number in harm's way is not the best option. If they take back the Death Eaters, they take them back. We can not do anything to stop it." 

"So, why don't we just hand them over?" Moody asked harshly, "If that's the way its going to be?" 

"Because that would be just as dangerous as moving the guard around them up," Dumbledore explained, "We would loose the Ministry's approval. There is no doubt in my mind that Voldemort is up to something." 

"Well then, blimey, can't Snape find out 'bout that?" Mundungus Fletcher asked. 

"It is not as easy to gain information from Voldemort then you might think," Snape said coldly. "And I am the most useful, when I'm alive." 

"Well then what do you know?" Remus asked. Snape shot him a nasty look. 

"I know, what I know." was all he said. Another unnerving silence fell into the room, until finally Molly Weasley stood up.

"Would anyone like some tea?" 

"I would love some Molly," Remus said quietly. Voices shot up also asking for a cup, and Molly turned to the stove busying herself with the kettle. Tonks stood up also, the back of her chair hitting the cabinet and sending plates crashes against each other. She blushed a shade of red, and fixed them. 

"Can I help Molly?" She asked, once she turned away from the cabinet. Mrs. Weasley frowned. 

"No, that's quite alright dear..." She had to turn to grab a dish that went flying out from the cabinet, as Tonks bumped into it. "Why don't you just take a seat." 

A quiet talk broke out from the Order members, as the meeting apparently ended. Outside, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, sat on the stairs, listening intently. Ron sighed disappointedly. 

"Sounds like they're finished," He said with a yawn. He ran his hand through his red hair unconcernedly. "We haven't heard anything decent in days." 

"That's because they haven't had any decent news. They are as in the dark about Voldemort's plan's as we are." Hermione whispered. She stood up, and started back up the stairs. "Come on, before one of them leaves and catches us!" 

Ron stood up, and started after her, only to turn and glance back at Harry. "Come on mate," He said, "Hermione's right. We don't want to get caught." Harry glanced up at him, and nodded, getting up slowly and followed. 

"Voldemort has to be up to something," Harry muttered, more to himself then anyone. "That's the only reason he's gotten so quiet." 

"Dumbledore certainly think so," Hermione agreed, "But it seems like it'll have already happened before any of us know for sure." She paused at her bedroom door, and looked back at her two friends. "I'll see you in the morning," She smiled, and slipped into her room, shutting the door. 

Ron turned towards his room as well, "Night Harry. I think we'll probably play a game of Quidditch tomorrow if mum lets us. It would be fun, like old times." Harry nodded as Ron disappeared into his room. 

Harry continued on towards his room, his head buzzing with thoughts. Just like old times... Old times seemed like years ago. His thoughts far from his walk to his room, Harry didn't notice Ginny Weasley sitting on the floor outside his bedroom, her ear pressed against the floor. She was listening to what was going on downstairs so intently she didn't notice him either, not even when his bedroom door shut tightly. 

Ginny pealed her face from the floor, and removed a lock her red hair from her brown eyes. The Order of the Pheonix meeting was definitly over, and Ginny had made the same revelations as her brother and his friends had. There was no new news, only worries and questions. She sighed lightly, and pulled herself to her feet, heading upstairs. She slipped into her bedroom doorway, pushed open her bedroom door, and entered. It wasn't until she had shut the door that she took off the Extendable Ears. 

Fred and George had left her an awfully large amout of tricks and pranks before they had went off to get their own place. Along with that they had left her their room in the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters. Ginny had been very pleased. At least someone was beginning to realise she was no longer a child. She didn't need a bedroom mate, and she didn't need to be treated like a child. 

Ginny sighed and sat on her bed, reaching out to the bedside table to pick up a hair band. As she began to plait her hair, she wondered if her mother would ever stop treating her as if she needed to be protected from everything. Ginny knew there was more to it then just being the youngest in the Weasley family. Her mother was always remembering what had happened in Ginny's first year. 

If her mother was haunted by almost loosing her daughter to Lord Voldemort, it was nothing compared to how Ginny felt about it. She had spent more then her fair share of nights suffering through dreams of Tom Riddle and the Basalisk. Ginny had been a changed girl since that night in the Chamber.

Yet everyone had still seen her as innocent, sweet Ginny. Tht wasn't what she was at all, and she had devoted last year to showing that to everyone. Her brothers had admitted she was powerful with a wand, and she was already very popular with the boys. She wasn't as innocent as everyone thought she was. 

Finishing her hair, Ginny rolled over on her bed, and rested her head on her pillow. As her eyes fluttered closed, she wished that just for a day everyone would treat her as an equal and not as the sweet, innocent girl she used to be. That would really take a miracle, Ginny thought Ginny miserably, as her world dissolved softly around her. 

**

Ginny was woken by the sounds of panic from downstairs. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and rolled over, the sounds of hushed voices and desperate cries echoing through the quiet building. Though the dark, Ginny desperately tried to see what time it was. She blinked serveral times unable to believe she had been sleeping only a few hours. 

She slipped out of her bed, realising she hadn't changed for bed, and crept to the door. As she opened it the sounds from two stories below her floated up, still muffled but as bad as they had been. Ginny sank to the floor, and pressed her ear against the floor. Even with out her brother's trick, she could hear quite well. 

"How many were killed?" Her mum was asking hurriedly. 

"At least ten," Remus replied. "That's all I know..."

"And the Death Eaters?" Her father demanded. 

"All excaped, and a wonderful Dark Mark hanging over the sky to prove it." Moody said, harshly. "We don't have the time to go over this now. Arthur hurry up we have to get back..." 

There was a sound that sounded a good deal like chairs being scraped across the floor. Seconds later a door was thrown open and there was the sound of someone hurrying down the stairs in a rush. A crash followed it, and Mrs. Weasley let out a gasp. 

"Tonks, be careful! You'll wake up the whole house-" 

"Lets go," Remus said suddenly cutting off Mrs. Weasley. 

Apparation cracks filled the air, and moments later their was a silence over the house.Footsteps went up the stairs and entered a room, and she was sure it was her mother's. Ginny waited until she was sure she couldn't hear anymore before she got up and re-entered her bedroom. She closed the door quietly, and looked around her dark room. 

The Death Eaters that had been captured at the end of last term had excaped, killing ten of the guards that had been watching them. That was the only resonable explaination that could be drawn from what she had just heard. She almost trembled as she made her way back to her bed.

Was that Voldemort's great plan? Ginny wondered, as she lay back down. Everyone had expected it, and yet he still suceeded. Dumbledore seemed to think that it was unavoidable. If that was so, perhaps there was another part of Voldemort's plan? What if the Order member's got there, and there was an ambuish waiting for them? She shuddered at the very thought of her father being thrown into danger. 

Ginny sighed, closing her eyes tightly. That was the risk her father had signed up to take when he joined the Order. That was the risk all of the Order had signed up to take, and it was a risk that would save hundreds of lives. She couldn't wait until she was old enough tot ake the risk herself. Then she would be able to prove who she really was. 

The thought made her proud, and put a smile on her face. She would rest easier knowing her parents could possibly die helping the innocent. Of course the thought of her parent's being killed was not to her liking, but knowing that made it better. 

Ginny hoped sleep would come back to her, so she wouldn't have spend the night thinking about what horrors would await the Order. Just as she began to doze, a sound alerted her and she turned her head towards the window. It sounded like tapping. Perhaps it was an owl with a letter? At this hour? 

Ginny sat up, fear making the hair on her neck stand up. The window was suddenly forced open. Panic overtook her fear and she scrambled up. As she backed up towards the door, a figure in a dark cloak entered her room, wand out and pointed at her. Ginny screamed, but it was the last thing she remembered. The cloaked figure muttered a spell, and a red light hit her, making everything around her black out. 

**

Author's Note: I'm not overly pleased with how this chapter came out, but we all have to start someplace. Please make sure you review, I would really appreciate it. Happy Reading. 


	2. And the Moon Returns

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and everything else that is in this story, except of course- the plot. Also, this is a spoiler to Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. If you haven't read that, don't read this. 

Summary: Ginny Weasley is captured by Death Eaters after an attack on the Ministry that sets all the captured Death Eaters from the end of OofP free. What does Lord Voldemort want from her, and what does it have to do with that cold night in her first year at Hogwarts School? What happens when Ginny falls in love, and can't decide between her family and the one she loves so dearly? 

**

The dark castle that housed Lord Voldemort and his followers, was carefully hidden in a forest behind a Muggle city. There were so many Dark Magic spells on it, that not even the most skilled Auror would be able to find it, unless of course that auror was extremely gifted in the Dark Arts. 

Which was why Severus Snape was one of the very few Auror's who could find it. He wasn't a known Auror, nor a known Death Eater, but a spy for the Light side. He had been called upon in the dead of night, just hours before, when Dumbledore told him the youngest Weasley had been kidnapped. 

Snape's mission was to find out if the little Weasley was alive or not, and why Voldemort had sent his Death Eaters to kidnap her. This wasn't a job Snape was proud of, but he did what he asked, whether he believe it important or not. 

In a dark cloak he swept through the hallways of the castle, moving almost at a glide and so silently that if one wasn't paying strict attention they would not hear or see him pass. He was entering the Lestrange chamber in no time at all, the door clicking shut. 

"Well, what do we have here?" A women's cool voice said into the silence of the room. Snape's lip curled, his eyes flashing dangerouly. The women laughed darkly.

"Evening Bellatrix," Snape said coldly as the women stood from her chair by the fire, one thin hand pulling her matted locks out of her eyes. She looked Snape up and down as though searching through him. He quickly looked away, those dark eyes were hollow and sent chills up his spine. He didn't have to wonder if she was evil. 

"What brings you here Severus?" Bellatrix asked quietly, almost as if attempting to make a pleasent converstaion. Snape paused. He knew very well that Bellatrix was one of Voldemort's favorites, and she would do anything for him. If he wasn't careful he could loose the Dark Lord's trust and even his life.

"Questions," Snape said dryly. Bellatrix sneered. 

"Questions are dangerous things Severus," She told him, "Better to watch what you ask." She moved away from Snape, towards the window. As her dark purple cloak whipped around her, Snape caught sight of a very plain, pale and dirty dress underneith. 

The Bellatrix Lestrange that Snape remembered never wore plain,dirty things. Bella had not been very elegant and stuck up- not like her dear sister Narcissa. Bella had been more laid back, and it seemed that Azkaban had really unhinged her. 

"Spoken to Narcissa lately?" Snape asked softly. He didn't think she'd answer, but watched her back carefully. "Lucius being captured hit the family hard I hear. It sent young Draco straight into joining us. He went with us to attack the Ministry last night. Or did he?" 

"What's it to you?" Bellatrix snapped, turning back around and walking to the chestnut desk in the corner. She pulled open the drawer, searching for something. 

"Its nothing to me. I was just curious who got the job of capturing that Weasley," Snape continued coldly, making sure his voice held no emotion. Instead it held unconcern and indifference. 

"He didn't kidnap the girl," Bellatrix responded swiftly, "If that is what your asking." She looked up from the drawer, ciggerette in her hand. Her eyes glared at him, as if he intruded upon her own personal business. As she drew her wand from her pocket and tapped the ciggerette, she grimaced. "Rabastan did that," 

"Did they kill her? Such a child isn't a bother of ours," Snape pressed. Bellatrix snorted, letting out a puff of dark grey smoke. 

"Child? She's a baby! But the Dark Lord gets what the Dark Lord wishes. He always knows Snape...always," She looked up at the ceiling as if looking up at Voldemort fondly. Snape almost sighed. He wasn't getting anywhere with Bellatrix. 

"Where is Rabastan?" Snape asked, wondering if he would be any more help then his sister-in-law. 

"What do you care?" Bellatrix asked, fixing him with a stare. "What's with all your damn questions? Go bother someone else." She waved her hand at him in a shooing motion. 

Snape looked around the room quickly, as if looking for help of some kind. He knew she had all the answers, if only he could get them from her. He spotted a bottle of brandy sitting by her chair. An idea formed in his brain, and in a matter of seconds he had crossed the room to pick it up. 

"Drinking again Bellatrix?" He asked, with a smirk. He didn't let her reply before he he spoke again, distracting her from the bottle itself. "Its not good for you, you know." Her eyes on Snape's face, she didn't see him switch the bottle for another that was in his pocket.

"Give me that!" She growled, moving towards him and snatching the bottle away. She ripped open the top, and took a sip. This was exactly what Severus was hoping for. 

"So Bellatrix, why does Lord Voldemort want Ginny Weasley?" Snape asked. Bellatrix looked at him oddly, and then grunted.

"He's controlled her before, and saw how powerful she was. The girl is special, and he knows that. He didn't tell me what he was going to use her for exactly, but I know that much." Bellatrix replied, taking another sip of her brandy. 

"So she's alive?" Snape continued. 

"Yes," Bellatrix affirmed, with a nod. Snape reached forward and grabbed the bottle back. 

"You shouldn't drink Bellatrix," He told her loudly, switching the bottles again. She snatched it back only seconds later. 

"Don't tell me what to do," She snorted. Snape smirked again. 

"How much of that can you drink at once I wonder?" He questioned. "Not too much I'm sure," Bellatrix took that as a challenge, which Snape knew would happen.

"Ha!" She took off the top, and drank all the contents inside. "Shows you how much you know...." 

Snape didn't stuick around for much longer. He had switched the bottles, having her drink Veritaserum the first time, and the second time around had her drink an entire bottle of brandy. She would be out in no time and would easily forget their meeting. 

Yet as Snape started to head back to 12 Grimmuald Place, he worried that his plan might not work, and Bellatrix would tell Voldemort about his questions. That was the risk he took every day with every peice of information he gained. If he could save Ginny Weasley from certain death with his risks, it would all be well worth it. 

**

Miles away, Draco Malfoy was just returning home to Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire. Exhausted, irrated and disgusted, he pulled off his Death Eater cloak, as he started up the elegant stairs to his bedroom. The house was silent, the only sounds were of Draco's feet against the marble floors. 

One the second floor, Draco paused halfway. He gently pulled open his mother's bedroom door and looked inside. Asleep in her enormous four-poster bed was Narcissa Malfoy. Draco watched the steady rising and falling of her chest, content that she at least would have a good night's sleep. He shut the door quietly, and continued up another flight of stairs, to his own room. 

His room was dark but for the little light given by the moon. Draco fumbled to turn the light on, shutting the door as he did so. He threw his Death Eater cloak on the back of the chair at his desk, and started towards his bathroom. 

As he pulled his shirt over his head, the cloth rubbed his upper arm and shot a tingling pain though-out Draco's whole body. He shivered, looking at himself in the mirror, his fingers running up and down the hidieous Dark Mark that caused his pain. 

That mark had not been on his arm the morning before when he last looked at himself in the mirror. Draco had recieved it hours ago before the Dark Lord had sent him and many other Death Eaters to attack the Ministry building that held their captured Death Eaters, and set them free. 

It had been pain Draco was not experienced with: a blind, white hot, crucius curse type of pain. He remembered how it had been plastered to his skin, magically binding him to Lord Voldemort until Draco's dying day- or Voldemort's...whichever came first. Draco hadn't wanted to join the Death Eaters, not yet anyway. He didn't have much of a choice anymore, it was the only way he could help his mother. 

Narcissa loved Lucius more then Draco could believe, and when he was captured by the Order it smashed her heart into peices. She had worried how they were treating him, how he was being fed, if he was horribly lonesom for her, and anything else she could come up with. Yet there was no way Lucius and the other captured Death Eaters could excape without help. Voldemort needed more Death Eaters so they could attack the Ministry, and Narcissa had told her son that, with big watery eyes that Draco couldn't say no to. He loved his mother, and that was the only reason he had done what he had. 

Draco turned the water on in the sink and collected as much water in his hands as he could, splashing his face with it. The water dripped down his chin and onto his bare chest. He would shower when he woke up later, he was just too tired to do anything but wash up a bit. 

After a little washing, Draco left the bathroom and turned off his bedroom light. Collapsing onto his bed, Draco thought about everything he had seen and done that night. It was all good enough to eat away at him for days in his dreams. The murdering of those guards...one of which Draco had killed. He had killed someone for the first time ever. He almost wished his father was home so he could tell him. He knew Lucius would be proud even if just for a few seconds before he pushed Draco aside and went to Narcissa. 

But at least his mother would be happy. 

Wasn't that all that matter to him? Since when did he care what Lucius thought or said? It had always been about his mother. That's the way it would stay too. For all Draco cared, Lucius could go get himself killed. That was for all the help his father had been to him through all the years. Damn him. 

Draco rolled over and closed his eyes. Tomorrow he would have to return to Voldemort's castle and see what the Dark Lord wanted him to do. Or at least that's what Lucius had told Draco to do in the few minutes they had seen of each other after the attack. 

It wouldn't be too bad would it? No, Draco told himself firmly, he could deal with whatever Voldemort wanted him to do. He was strong, and he was a Malfoy. That was how he had made it so far. He had suffered through his father's beatings and lessons because he wasn't weak. If his father had suceeded in anything it was making Draco strong.

As he began to slip off, he could hear the door downstairs open and close. Lucius had returned. As if his mother had been awake the enitre time, her door flew open. Draco sighed against his pillow. As long as his mother was happy....

**

Author's Note: Thanks so much for all the reviews! I can't believe everyone likes this! Well, I like this chapter more, maybe its because of all the Snapey and Draco? Ginny, Snape and Draco will be the only POV's used probably, and after this chapter you won't see much of Snape for awhile I'm afraid. Well, please read and review! :D


	3. And the Sun Burns

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and everything else that is in this story, except of course- the plot. Also, this is a spoiler to Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. If you haven't read that, don't read this. 

Summary: Ginny Weasley is captured by Death Eaters after an attack on the Ministry that sets all the captured Death Eaters from the end of OofP free. What does Lord Voldemort want from her, and what does it have to do with that cold night in her first year at Hogwarts School? What happens when Ginny falls in love, and can't decide between her family and the one she loves so dearly? 

**

When Ginny awoke, she kept her eyes closed tightly. She faught to remember what had happened... The man...had his wand out...stunned her.... Her eyes snapped open. She was laying on a cold, damp, dungeon like floor. Dark grey stone walls surrounded her, and she didn't even see a door. Trembling, she got to her feet groggily. She searched the stone around her, only to discover something she already knew. She was trapped. 

She flew towards the wall, and hit it with her fist. Over and over again she did that, as she travelled the full length of the room. Now whimpering, Ginny looked around her enclosment. As she tried to calm herself down, she thought of what could have happened. That man must have kidnapped her- but she remembered screaming! Surely soon the Order would come for her. 

She would have to wait. 

And yet she couldn't. Being trapped caused her to feel restless and impatient. Her mind kept drifting to a locked away memory, something she never wanted to remember. She had been trapped once before... No, she couldn't let herself remember. She forced the voices out of her head, forced herself to think of the Order, her parents and brothers. 

That's when it came to her, like a wayward summoning charm. Whoever kidnapped her was probably a Death Eater. So that meant that Lord Voldemort had done this to her again. Lord Voldemort...the one the Order was completely against. Also called Tom Riddle, his diary had enchanted her in her first year at Hogwarts. He would have killed her if it hadn't been for Harry. 

*Flashback*

She was standing in the dungeon-like Chamber of Secrets, staring numbly at the enormous statue of Sazalar Slytherin. She was waiting for someone...search for someone...someone was supposed to be there. In her arms was the little diary that had caused so much suffering. With a look around,Ginny through it on the floor. 

Her eyes widened as it began to glow. The green glow engulfed the little book and then floated up to her. She stumbled back, slipping on the wet floor and falling to the ground. Backing up, the glow followed her until a strange voice filled the air. 

"Don't go Ginny..." 

"Tom? Help me Tom!" Ginny cried out, struggling to get to her feet again. 

"No, no...Ginny," The voice said as the glow began to engulf Ginny as well. "I'm not going to help you...your going to help me." Ginny screamed, but she couldn't move. It was like a full body bind had be put on her as the now smokey glow took her over. 

Before everything around her went black she did finally see who she was writing to. A boy, hair as dark as Harry Potter's, eyes as teal as the ocean began to appear in front of her. He looked so handsome, so kind, until his horibly evil laugh filled the chamber. 

*End Flashback*

Ginny curled up in the corner of the room, her eyes twinkling with tears. She could remember waking up after that, finding herself still in the Chamber of Secrets. Only the chamber had changed. An enormous snake lay dead inches from her, and the little diary destroyed. And then Harry...wonderful Harry Potter... Her innocent young crush had never realised just how much Ginny had loved him. So that dream, just like most dreams do, vanished. Harry Potter would never know that Ginny Weasley had been more then a fan at one point. 

Would she meet the same fate here? Would someone come to rescue her again? Or would she be stuck here forever until her captor came back? Would he even come back? Ginny couldn't answer any of the questions floating in her brain. Bringing her knees up to her chest, Ginny wrapped her arms around them. Only time would tell. 

Time seemed to take its time for Ginny, as the clocked ticked away and she remained in the stone room. She hadn't any idea what time it was, and made a wild guess that it had been three hours since she had woke up. Shivering from the cold that seemed to hover through the room, she wondered how long it took for someone to die from starvation. 

It was then that Ginny heard it. A tapping, like a wand to stone bricks. She looked around the room quickly, daring to hope that help had arrived. The tapping stoped, and all Ginny could hear for a second was her thumping heart. There was then a sound that sounded a lot like bricks moving against each other. On the opposite side of the room, Ginny could see the stones moving up to show a large oak door. 

It swung open and in came two Death Eaters, both in large black cloaks. Ginny backed up against the wall, only to find she was already as against it as she was going to get. She trembled, staring at the two and their glossy wands that were pointed right at her. 

"I remember this one," One of the Death Eaters said. It was a woman, and Ginny remembered her voice. This was Bellatrix Lestrange, it had to be. She had wanted to torture Ginny at the end of last term in order to get Harry to give her the Prophecy. Her voice was cold and menacing. 

The Death Eaters came closer, Bellatrix reached out pulled Ginny up by her hair. Ginny whimpered and allowed her to pull her to her feet. The other one grabbed Ginny's arms and pulled them behind her back, tying them together with some kind of rope. 

"Now, don't try anything stupid girl and we won't have to hurt you," The other Death Eater, which Ginny didn't recongize snapped. 

"Dammit, Rabastan can I play with her before we bring her?" Bellatrix asked sneering. 

"No, the Dark Lord said to bring her immediately." 

Ginny listened to their words carefully. Bellatrix was as evil and crazy as everyone had told her. The other one's name was vaugely filmilar in Ginny's memory, but she find out how. So Lord Voldemort wanted to see her? Why? Ginny was afraid to find out. Would they use her to get Harry? To get the Order? 

The two Death Eaters dragged her out of the room and into a dark hallway that had doors just like the one that had been the entrance to her room. She suspected that this was a dungeon, or at least somewhere where they kept their prisioners. Two other Death Eaters patrolled the hallway, and Bellatrix and Rabastan nodded to them as they passed. 

They mounted some stairs, and Bellatrix pushed a door at the top open. Entering a decent looking hallway, they passed a dozen or so doors before walking into a main hallway. There was an enormous marble staircase, and marble flooring. Ginny noticed several other Death Eaters walking about doing their own business. 

As they pushed her up the marble stairs, she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Leaning against the stairs, wrapped up in one of those black cloaks, but unlike all the other Death Eater's his hood was down, was Draco Malfoy looking extremely board. He caught Ginny's eye as she was pulled away. Draco Malfoy, a Death Eater, Ginny wondered. He was certainly horribly mean, stuck up and bossy, not to mention arrogant but he wasn't plainly evil. Or was he? After all, his father was a Death Eater. 

She didn't have time to dwell on Hogwarts Students however, as they had reached the rop of the stairs and were going down another dark hallway. After that hallway, another set of stairs and another hallway, they stopped at the very end door. Bellatrix knocked three times, and Rabastan opned it. Together they practically though Ginny in. 

It was a circular room, dark, with no window's so Ginny could bearly make out anything that was on the walls. She did however feel the eyes of over a dozen Death Eater's on her. After looking around a bit she realised they stood along the wall staring. Bellatrix and Rabastan moved Ginny into the room, not stopping until they had pushed her to her knee's in front of an enormous chair that stood at the back of the room. 

They knelt in front of the chair's themselves, murmering softly. Ginny wasn't paying attention to what they were saying, only to whom they were saying it to. Trembling, she looked up at the man who was sitting in the chair. 

Wearing dark cloaks like all the Death Eaters, thin looking, pale, and eyes red and pitiless- slits, like cat eyes. His right hand was fingering a wand, his left, gently petting a snake. Ginny looked up at him and felt faint. He was very different then Tom Riddle. 

Ginny hardly noticed that Bellatrix and Rabastan had left her sides and vanished back into the dark wall of surrounding Death Eaters. She couldn't tare her eyes away from Voldemorrt's horrible gaze. His eyes seemed to be boring into her, as if searching for the story behind her. 

"Miss. Weasley..." Voldemort said very quietly, "Why...its been four years hasn't it Ginny?" He paused and then continued. "Four years since we last had the pleasure of writing." Ginny didn't dare say a word. "Ah, well- we must get to know each other again, for I need your innocent little heart once more." His lips curled into a sadistic, evil smile. The Death Eaters laughed around them. 

"I'll..I'll...never...h..help you." Ginny whispered before she could stop herself. She wasn't going to let him get complete control over her yet. Not again- not without a fight. The Death Earters' laugh grew. Voldemort seemed amused. 

"Ginny, how can you say that? You don't even know what is at stake yet." He said softly. Ginny trembled. What was he going to use against her? "I know that you feel...misunderstood. They say of course, that you are the little innocent Ginny Weasley. I know, for a fact, that you are not. I know that Potter was very wrong not to notice you. I know Ginny. I always know." 

Ginny looked up at him fearfully. He knew everything that was going on in her head! It was no wonder why everyone was worried Harry would be posessed by him last year. Voldemort was a lot more dangerous then she had orginally thought- and orginally she had thought him to be very, very dangerous. 

"Yes... I offer you a proposition Miss. Weasley," Voldemort continued, "A chance to show all that you are not what they think you are. You of course, are not as weak as many children your age... powerful are you not? You have great potential...very great indeed..." He paused and then went on . "Say you'll do what I say, and I will help you achieve that potential. You will be able to anything, and in the process show them all who you really are. And of course, to top it off- I will not touch your Mud-Blood loving Order family." 

Ginny stared up at him. This was stupid, why on Earth would she even think about helping him? And yet...and yet he was promising that he wouldn't hurt her family. He would help her get their respect as well. That was all she wanted wasn't it? A happy family that respected her as a person and not the innocent, littlest girl. 

No! He was lying, he had to be! Why should he help her? What did she have that he wanted? He would never not kill someone in the Order- never! She was playing into his hands and she would end up like she did last time- he thought she was innocent and young too! She'd show them all.

"You lying bastard," She hissed. "You think I'm soft too. I'm not going to fall for that trick you low lifed demon." The Death Eaters murmured quietly. Voldemort raised a hand to silence them. 

"So your stronger then I thought Ginny," He continued, "Very good. You have grown up since we last met. Smart of you not to fall for that. Your parents will get what's coming to them in the end. You will obey me wether or not you agree to it. I've come to far to back down to a fourteen year old." 

"Harry will beat you in the end you oversized snake!" The Death Eaters laughed. 

"I doubt that," Voldemort coldy replied. "And I'm beginning to get sick of you. Bella if you would please...teach our little friend here that children should be seen and not heard..." The Death Eater's continued to laugh as Bellatrix moved forward her wand outstretched. 

"Gladly," Bellatrix said darkly, "Crucio!" 

Ginny had never felt anything like it. It was intense pain that was so horrible she felt like every inch of her body was on fire. She screamed, her cries echoing through the now silent room. Tears began to flow as she lay on the ground screaming, and twitching unnaturally. And then it was over- as soon as it had started. 

Ginny lay there breathing deeply, shaking and sobbing. 

"Let that be a warning to you Miss. Weasley," Voldemort's voice told her. "Next time we meet, you best remember that. Take her to her room Bella." 

Ginny felt herself being pulled up again, and shoved roughly out of the room. She held her eyes closed tightly, her body still stinging. She felt them go down a hallway, and down a stairs, and then another hallway before they stopped. A door was opened and Ginny's arms were freed. Bellatrix threw her inside and shut the door. 

Ginny opened her eyes. She wasn't in the stone room from eariler. Now she was in a nice room, with a bed, windows, bathroom, closet and desk. Why was she getting something like this? Wasn't she the prisioner? She wondered and at the same time didn't care. Crawling over to the bed she collapsed, and that was when the tears came, for she knew that Order was not coming. 

**

Author's Note: Well, there's another chapter. I thought the beginning was too fast paced, but otherwise I liked the rest. So many reviews!! I thank you very much! Some of you asked some questions, so lemme see if I can answer you! No Comment: No more Snape for *now*. Hehehe. Ennui: How did Lestrange get into 12 Grimmuald Place? Good question, you'll find out later on in the story. Also, Snape didn't think of Lestrange as *his* sister in law. Snape was asking where Rabastan was, and was wondering if he, (Rabastan) would be any help then his (Rabastan's) sister-in-law. Rabastan's brother is Bellatrix's husband. =D Keep the questions going!! And your wonderful comments! Happy Reading!


	4. And the Moon Shimmers

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and everything else that is in this story, except of course- the plot. Also, this is a spoiler to Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. If you haven't read that, don't read this. 

Summary: Ginny Weasley is captured by Death Eaters after an attack on the Ministry that sets all the captured Death Eaters from the end of OofP free. What does Lord Voldemort want from her, and what does it have to do with that cold night in her first year at Hogwarts School? What happens when Ginny falls in love, and can't decide between her family and the one she loves so dearly? 

**

Draco watched with hidden interest as Bellatrix and Rabastan dragged the youngest Weasley upstairs. His eyes narrowed, wondering what on Earth Lord Voldemort wanted with a little mud-blood loving girl like that. He ran a hand idley through his hair, and continued to stare at the entrance of the castle across the hall. 

It was just his good forture to get an easy assignment as this. Watch and make sure no one who isn't supposed to be here enters, and if they do, stop them. That's what Lucius had told him when Draco had showed up this morning. Surprisingly pleased Draco did what he was told, and here he was hours later, being more bored then he ever had been in his life. 

When Draco had first joined, he had hoped to at least have some fun, but this was just pathetic. He sighed, leaning heavily against the edge of the stairs. Perhaps this was a good thing, he forced himself to think. Maybe not getting too involved was a blessing. Or maybe not, did it really matter?

The enormous doors across the hall suddenly opened, and Draco jumped into a straight position, his grey eyes shooting ice at whoever was about to enter. It was a cloaked man of some kind, and Draco could bearly see his nose let alone his entire face. He sprang into action moving forward to question him.

As he did so, his head seemed to double in size. Draco felt pride in his job for the first time all day as he stepped in front of the man, barring the way. He fumbled in his pocket for his robes. 

"Move boy!" The man said from under his hood. 

"What's your name?" Draco demanded. 

"I said move!" The man was digging his hand into his pocket, and began to move aside to get past Draco. Draco moved promptly back into his way. 

"I'm authorized to demand who you-" But Draco never got the chance to finish his question, for the next second the man's wand was pointed at Draco and the painful torture spell had been muttered. 

Draco slipped the floor in a cry of pain, writhing as he bit his tongue in a desprate attempt to not scream. He struggled against the pain in its entirely, and gropped for his wand to end the pain. Before he could put his plan into action, the pain stopped and gimacing, Draco looked up. 

The man's hood was down, his dark hollow eyes looking at Draco as if he was some sort of common muggle. Standing next to him was Draco's father who looked positively livid, but at Draco. Draco's cheeks reddened and he got to his feet. 

"Fool boy! I said to keep anyone who wasn't one of us out!" Lucius snarled bringing up his snake staff and wacking Draco in the head with it. His right temple stung from the blow as he finally realised who it was under the cloak. "My apologies Rodophlus, idiot son..." 

The man didn't comment, just snarled in Draco's direction and headed off up the marble staircase out of sight. Draco almost wished he had stayed for as soon as his eyes went back to his father he found his father's staff hitting in him in the head. This time, Draco was knocked clean off his feet. 

"You dolt! Dunce boy, you deserve nothing of the privalges I give you! Get off the floor!" Lucius hissed, "You shame me and your mother!" 

Draco looked up at his father from the ground, his ears ringing. Anger flashed through his eyes as she stood up. He did not shame his mother! Never! Lucius moved to hit Draco again but this time Draco caught it. Lucius looked startled, but that look was replenished by a look of approval. 

"The Dark Lord wishes to see you," Lucius told Drack coldly, "and you best make up for your blunder with Lestrange. You mess up in front of our Lordship and you will pay dearly." 

Draco glared at his father as Lucius started up the stairs, and then followed him silently cursing his very existance. He was still so furious that it didn't actually hit him he was seeing the Dark Lord until Draco had entered the circluar room. It was completely empty except for Voldemort himself. Lucius pulled Draco's hood up from behind him before leaving shutting the door with a click. 

Draco moved forward and knelt before Lord Voldemort, who's evil red eyes looked him over carefully, taking in every aspect of him. Draco looked up at him, nervous and anxious at the same time. Seconds passed that seemed like hours before Draco spoke.

"You wanted to see me my Lord?"

"Indeed," Voldemort said softly, "young Malfoy I have a task for you. This is like no other task you will ever recieve or ever have. You must suceed, and if you do not then I will kill you." 

At least, Draco thought digustedly, he was honest. This task didn't sound like the best job in the world just from hearing the stakes. Apparently however, Draco didn't have a choice in the matter. He would have to take it and hope he could suceed. 

"I want you to babysit my newest captive, Virgina Weasley." Draco looked at him, his mind buzzing with amusment. "Don't think so highly of this yet Mr. Malfoy, for it may sound as easy, but I haven't finished yet." Draco tried to keep his expression as level as possible. "I want you to babysit her. I want you to teach her our ways. I want you to gain her trust, be her confiant. I will be training her, so to speak, for something important. I want you to be my inside look on little Miss Weasley."

Voldemort stopped speaking, but Draco didn't notice. This was the easier assignment that could cost him his life that he ever heard of! And yet...strangely enough he was nervous. How hard would it be to get Ginny Weasley to trust him? 

"Is that understood Mr. Malfoy?" Voldemort asked. 

"Yes my Lord," Draco replied swiftly. 

"Very well, you may leave." Voldemort told him lazily. 

Draco bowed his head in respect and then got to his feet, hurriedly leaving the room. He opened the door and almost knocked Lucius over in his attempts to get as far away from Voldemort as possible. Lucius didn't ask what Draco's ask where- he couldn't catch him. Draco had already darted down the hallway, down a flight of stairs and towards Bellatrix who was guarding a door. 

"Aunt Bellatrix?" Draco asked, skidding to a halt. 

"What do you want?" Bellatrix snapped, fixing him with a glare. Draco ignored it. 

"Is Weasley in there?" Draco pressed. 

"Yeah, she is. Did the Dark Lord talk to you yet?" Bellatrix demanded, but Draco didn't answer, he had already started away.

Now that he knew where Weasley was, all he had to do was divise a plan that would get her to trust him and tell him all her little secrets. Much like that diary that got her into so much trouble all those years before. The question was, would she give that much trust into anything? He didn't know, he dind't know her. And frankly, he didn't care. 

Draco took a breath as he found himself in an abandoened hallway. He didn't want to talk to anyone yet, not until he had time to think. He pulled his hood off his head and ran his hand through his hair. Staring at the ground deep in thought of what to do, he didn't notice a door open and Severus Snape come out of a room. 

"Problems Draco?" Snape asked cooly.

Draco jumped a foot in the air and spun around wand out. Realising it was his Potions Professor he smirked and pocketed his wand. 

"Of course not Professor," Draco replied just as cooly. 

"Is Lucius around?" Snape asked. 

"Yes, I suspect he's by the Dark Lord's chambers," Draco replied

"Indeed," Snape looked at Draco with an expression Draco couldn't read, "You should get that bruise checked out."

Draco glared acidly, moving his hand up to his face touching a sore spot where Lucius's staff had connected. He removed his hand as if it had been burned when he realised he had done it. 

"I'm fine," Draco snapped.

"I'm sure," Snape muttered, "Good evening." 

Draco watched Snape with a suspicious glare as the Professor moved down the hallway and out of sight. What was that about? Shaking his head, Draco tried to clear his thoughts. He needed a very strong plan, and he wasn't going to get it here.

**

Author's Note: A bit shorter then the first three chapters, but I got it out quickly. Thanks again all of you for your wonderful reviews! As for Anyanka's question: yes we will take a look on how Ginny's family is faring, but not yet. Draco doesn't seem as evil as normal does he? Well perhaps that's because he's not with those he usually is evil towards. ^^ We'll see as he goes to have a chat with Ginny next chapter. Oo, shouldn't have said that should I? Oh well.. Happy Reading!


	5. And The Sun and Moon Meet

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and everything else that is in this story, except of course- the plot. Also, this is a spoiler to Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. If you haven't read that, don't read this. 

Summary: Ginny Weasley is captured by Death Eaters after an attack on the Ministry that sets all the captured Death Eaters from the end of OofP free. What does Lord Voldemort want from her, and what does it have to do with that cold night in her first year at Hogwarts School? What happens when Ginny falls in love, and can't decide between her family and the one she loves so dearly? 

**

Ginny had never been more miserable, depressed and scared in her entire life. Curled up on the four poster bed, her back towards the door, she surpressed sobs. What had she done to deserve this? Why did Voldemort want her of all people? Did her parents even care that she was gone? 

Yet she knew they probably did, but there really was no way to get her back without getting the entire Order killed. The was a war. Sometimes sacrifices had to be made... But this Weasley was not a sacrifice! 

She sat up abruptly pushing bright red hair out of her eyes. With a new wave of determination she got to her feet and hurried to the nearby window. Gripping the bottom she pulled at it with all her might trying to get it to open. 

Apparently it was magically locked for no amout of pulling, pushing and pounding would open it. Her eyes flashed around the room for any way or form of escape but all she found was one door and one window sealed in such a way that Ginny had no means of escape. 

She slipped to the floor defeated. 

So she would have to spend months being Voldemort's toy. He would force her to do whatever it was he wanted her to do. If she protested she would be tortured and killed. What lovely options. She sighed. 

Maybe Voldemort wanted to use her to get to Harry. Ginny thought that might actually work if only Harry thought of her as more then his best mate's little sister. Or maybe, Ginny thought, Voldemort wanted her to get the Order to fall into a trap. Ginny doubted her parents were fool enough to fall for that. Well, maybe her mother was but her father certainly wasn't.

Ginny'a attention was diverted from why Voldemort wanted her to a noise outside the door. One of the Death Eater's that was guarding the door was talking to someone. Ginny strained to hear the conversation but couldn't. She scrambled up from the floor and dashed over to the bed, collapsing ontop of it just as the door opened. 

Pretending as if she had been resting her head in her arms, Ginny looked up and locked eyes with a boy who had been tormenting her family since he first saw Ron on the train in first year. A boy with cold grey eyes, an arrogant manner and white blonde hair.

"What do you want?" Ginny snapped. 

"Certainly not to talk to you," Draco Malfoy sneered shutting the door behind him. "But duty calls Weaselette, duty calls..." 

"So your one of them too? I always knew you were an evil little git," Ginny muttered. 

"You really are in no position to talk to me like that Weaselette," Malfoy said lazily, leaning against the wall. "So tell me, did Potty, Weasel and the Order of Disgrace forget about you?" 

"Like I'd even tell you," Ginny said with a glare at Malfoy. She rolled over so her back was to him. "Go away," 

"I want nothing more then to do so." 

"Then leave!" Ginny snarled.

"When I can stand here and annoy you? Well...such a difficult decision then..." Malfoy drawled. 

"Go away Malfoy!" 

"Nah, I can't. You see Weaselette the truth to the matter is I am your new chauffer. I will take you everywhere you need to go, keep you company in the day time..."

"You? You be a some sort of common butler? A miracle that is then, you being a Malfoy and all," Ginny teased. 

"Ha, you really think I'll behave as some sort of maid. You wish." 

"Yes I do," Ginny agreed turning back around and propping herself on her elbows, "I want to take pictures of it and show them to Harry and Ron when I get out." 

"Don't be stupid Weaselette. Your not going to be getting out." Malfoy snapped.

"How do you know?" Ginny 

"I just know. If you ever are allowed to leave this castle, it will be when all your beloved family is dead and gone. That will be a good day it will," Malfoy sighed pleasently.

"They'll come and get me!" Ginny said firmly trying to convince herself. 

"And get killed," Malfoy drawled, "Weaselette when Voldemort is finished with you, either you won't want to return back for those Mudblood lovers will never again except you, that is of course as I previously stated, they aren't dead," Draco added, "or you won't want to leave because you'll actually like it on our side." 

"Never, I'd rather die." Ginny shot at him, "Go to hell Malfoy and leave me alone." 

"I already told you, I can't do that." 

"Then at least shut up so I can try and think of a way out of this." Ginny rolled back over onto her back annoyed as Malfoy laughed bitterly. 

"Your a lot different then I remember at Hogwarts," Malfoy muttered. 

"Oh yeah?" Ginny said under her breath, "How so?" She wasn't sure if Malfoy heard her at first as he didn't say anything. 

"You used to be quiet, reserved, stupidly innocent. That's what the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord were expecting," Malfoy explained in a voice that said he'd rather be dead. "Your anything but and it'll cause problems. I hope you like the Cruciatus Curse." 

"Go to hell Malfoy!" Ginny shot at him again pulling a pillow over her head. 

"For the last bloody time Weaselette," Malfoy snarled, "I can't! Trust me, I'd rather be back at school snogging Pansy Parkinson." Ginny snorted.

"That's disgusting, like kissing a dead moose." 

"And you'd know that how exactly?" Malfoy asked. "I didn't know you were kissing Pansy." 

"Sod off!" 

"Oh and I was supposed to give you this..." Ginny looked up as Malfoy pulled Ginny's wand out from his pocket. He threw it from hand to hand smirking as Ginny's eyes followed it. 

"Then give it here!" Ginny demanded holding out her hand. Malfoy looked at her outstretched hand and continued to play with her wand. 

"I don't think so, maybe if you be a good little girl and be nice to me then I'll give it back." Malfoy sneered. 

"You were supposed to give it to me!" Ginny said sitting up. 

"Oh was I? Hmm, or maybe I was supposed to just hold it in case you needed it...." 

"And I do need it! To curse your sorry bum into next week!" 

"Ahh, well then you don't need it do you?" Malfoy pocketed it. "Funny world it is if you really think the prisoner gets her wand back,Weaselette." Malfoy smirked at the fury in Ginny's eyes.

A silence echoed through the room in which Malfoy and Ginny stared at one another not sure what to say or what to do. Ginny didn't want to say anything, and from the looks of it neither did Malfoy. After a few minutes Malfoy began to look extremely bored, and ran his hand through his white blonde hair several times. 

A little snap made them both just as a house elf appeared carrying in what looked like a mid-day meal. The tiny house elf dropped the plate onto the bedside table and hurried out as if she was late and the consinquenses determined if she'd live or die. 

Ginny glanced from Malfoy to her tray of food and back. Malfoy caught her drift and stood up straight. 

"Eat, fatten yourself up so you look like your pig of a mother. I'll be back later..." Malfoy turned to leave and felt a spoon hit the back of his head.

"Don't talk about my mother Malfoy," Ginny warned. "Your mother isn't a nice knife in the-" Ginny never finished her sentence, her voice died as she found herself on the recieving end of Malfoy's wand. 

"Don't ever talk about my mother," His voice had a deadly edge to it. 

"You talk about mine," Ginny pointed out. "What's the matter Malfoy, you can dish out the insults but can't take them?" 

"Don't. Talk. About. My. Mother!" Malfoy half shouted. 

"I'll stop when you stop." Ginny hissed, and with that she turned her back on him and his wand. From behind her Ginny heard the door close and smiled to herself. 

It seemed as if she had won that round with Malfoy. 

**

Author's Note: Ack, bad Fanfiction.net! It was down for days wasn't it? And because of it I didn't get many reviews for last chapter. *pouts* Well here's my latest chapter, witch plenty of Draco and Ginny yelling, teasing, and well...doing what Draco and Ginny do. Bit of a love/hate relationship will form later on. Well, happy reviews!! 

Note: I'm in desperate need of a Beta-Reader who would edit, (as in grammer, spelling, ect) Luna Soleil. I want to submit this story to several D/G fandom websites as well as Schnoogle and to do that I'll need a Beta-Reader to help me edit. I love to write, but I can't spell for the life of me. If your interested, e-mail me at darkwlidangel@hotmail.com Thanks.


	6. And The Moon Lives In The Night

Title: Luna Soleil

Author: Samantha Riddle aka Slytherish

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned  by JK  Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to  Bloomsbury Books,  Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner  Bros., Inc. No money is being  made and no copyright or trademark  infringement is intended. Oh, and it has some Order of the Phoenix Spoilers.

Summary: Ginny Weasley is captured by Death Eaters after an attack on the Ministry. What does Lord Voldemort want from her, and what does it have to do with that cold night in her first year at Hogwarts School? What happens when Ginny falls in love, and can't decide between her family and the one she loves so dearly? 

Notes: New Chapter!! First lemme explain some things. First off I found my Beta-Reader. I'll be uploading the revised, and edited chapters of this fic soon. Also, you can find this fic on Portkey.com under the author name Slytherish. Thanks for the reviews as usual! And here's your new chappy! Hugs! Happy reading! 

**

Chapter Six:   And The Moon Lives In The Night

Hours later, while Draco stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom, he could not understand why Weasley's voice kept going thorugh his head. It echoed into every corner in his brain, where he desperately tried to hide from the truth. How someone so small and unworthy of being taken seriously could get to him like this, he didn't know. It scared him almost, as he had never thought about what someone had said so deeply before now. Why was it that those words had been so deeply engraved into his head? 

"What's the matter Malfoy you can dish out insults but you can't take them?" 

That wasn't entirely true. He had taken Potter and his friends' insults plenty of times without a second thought. Except for that one time when Harry had said something about his mother... and then Draco had ended up a ferret boucing down the hallway. Ginny had used Draco's mother against him too, and that Draco concluded, was where his sensitivities lied. 

Weasley now knew this, and Draco couldn't understand why that bothered him so much. She had something against him, something that could make her life better, and his miserable. That wasn't the way it was supposed to be at all. Draco was her babysitter, and therefore he was supposed to have the upper hand. This wasn't right. 

Desperate for some sleep before the morning came, Draco rolled over and closed his eyes. They snapped back open seconds later as a sound from downstairs met his ears. He sat up abruptly, straining to hear. It sounded as if the front door had opened and closed. Whispered voices that were barely audiable hurried down a hallway below him. Draco scrambled out of bed. 

Grabbing his black robes from the chair by his desk, he threw them on roughly and moved towards the door, opening it a crack and looking down the hallway. It was dark, and completely empty. Cautiously, Draco slipped out into the hallway and started down towards the stairs. Halfway down them, Draco could hear the voices more clearly, but he couldn't see them. Throwing caution into the winds he went all the way down the stairs. 

In the little light of the hallway, Draco could make out his father. He was leaning over something that was against the wall, muttering lightly. Underneith him, against the wall as well, was the voice of a women that Draco knew was oddly filmilar. His eyes widened in shock as Lucius moved back and Bellatrix Lestrange was visable, quickly pulling down her shirt. 

Draco's eyes darted to his mother's bedroom. The door was shut, so apparently she was sound asleep, not knowing what her husband was doing. Draco felt anger rise up into his chest, and he faught with himself not to lunge at his father. 

Bellatrix tugged Lucius playfully, and they practically fell into an empty room. One of them shut the door, and Draco could near no more. Draco sat there on the stairs watching the door for a long time. He thought he heard the occasional sound from the room but he couldn't bring himself to care. His new found information was ripping at his heart. If Narcissa ever found out that Lucius was screwing around with her sister... 

Unable to take it anymore, Draco rose to his feet and crept down the hallway to his mother's bedroom. He pushed the door open quietly and entered, careful to shut the door just as quietly as he opened it. He looked over at his mother who was as he expected, sleeping soundly. Draco walked over to the bed and sat at the edge watching his beauitful mother sleep. 

Draco didn't know what it was that brought Narcissa to love Lucius. He wasn't sure if she had been entirely sobor when she had said she'd marry him. The fact of the matter was, Narcissa only put up with the Death Eaters because of Lucius. She believed that most of the things they were doing was right, but she didn't want to get involved. If she knew Lucius wasn't faithful then she'd leave and Draco would go with her, and never have to deal with Lord Voldemort again...

His arm stung with pain. Unconciously Draco moved his hand up to touch it. He would have to deal with Lord Voldemort again. There was a rule when it came to being a Death Eater: life service or death. Narcissa had gotten her son involved to save Lucius, and it had all been done in vain. Draco was forever doomed to be a Death Eater. 

More boiling hate erupted in his heart, and Draco had to take several breaths to control it. Lucius had messed everything up. Draco would one day get revenge. That much he was positive of. Lucius would pay for breaking Narcissa's heart, even if Draco's dear mother didn't know about it yet.

Draco gently moved his hand to his mother's face and fixed a lock of her long blonde hair out of her face. She stirred, her eyes flickering open. Draco looked down into the icy blue eyes of his mother and smiled slightly. She smiled too, She moved her hand to stroke Draco's face lovingly. 

"What are you doing down here Draco?" She asked quietly, "Its late." 

"I had to see you," Draco explained just as quiet. Narcissa had an expression on her face that said she didn't believe that, but she didn't press it. Draco was forever grateful. 

"I miss you during the day," Narcissa told him sincerely, "Its so quiet and lonley here." 

"I'm sorry mother. I wish I could be here more often." Draco replied. 

"There is no need to be sorry. Its my fault in the end. I wish I hadn't gotten you involved Draco. I really wish it. I wanted you to have a normal life. I wanted you to fall in love and be happy... something I never could do properly." 

Draco's eyes narrowed. What was his mother talking about? Did she know about Lucius and Bellatrix? If she did she didn't say anything else about it. She leaned up and kissed Draco's forehead and shooed him off back to bed. Draco did so without question. As he moved past the door Bellatrix and Lucius disappeared into, he glared it at. Lucius would pay indeed. 

**

And he spend the whole next morning thinking about how he would do it. He wasn't paying any attention when Nott told him to pick up Weasley and bring her to Lord Voldemort that afternoon. He didn't even answer Bellatrix when she explained he would have to stand in the back and watch Ginny and Voldemort's meeting. Draco didn't bother making fun of Ginny when he picked her up, and ignored her when she followed him out the door staring at him curiously. 

Draco did wake up when Ginny spoke for the first time since they left the room while they were waiting outside Voldemort's chamber for another meeting to finish. He hadn't expected Ginny to say anything, especially what she did say. 

"Malfoy... are you alright?" 

His gey eyes snapped onto her in an instant. Did Weasley just ask him how he was feeling? He felt slightly faint, and at the same time very amused. Had she really missed his taunts and insults? Did she not like being ignored or something? He couldn't figure it out. In the short time his mind was on Weasley and not his parents, he heard what she had told him the day before echo through his head yet again. He glared in annoyance. Ginny looked taken aback. 

"I was just...." Ginny tried to explain. 

"No, just shut up." 

"Well if that's what I'm going to get for daring to care!" Ginny exclaimed. Draco shook his head. 

"Don't care," He said darkly. 

"What do you mean 'don't care'?" Ginny demanded, he eyes flaring. 

"I mean what I said," Draco drawled, "Don't care. Don't dare to care Weasley." 

She fell silent, apparently thinking hard. Draco ignored her and turned to the door, waiting for the other meeting to be over. His thoughts went back to how to make his father pay. They didn't stay there though, for a few minutes later Weasley spoke again. 

"What if I dare Malfoy?" 

"No one will care about you in return," Draco told her sharply. 

"Why not? Whats wrong with caring?" Ginny pressed, an odd patient look on her face. 

"Because it gets you no where," Draco snapped, "No one ever cares in return. You get hurt, abused... used. It just doesn't work." For a brief second he thought of his father and his betrayal to Draco's mother. It must of shown on his face, for Ginny was even more presistant a minute later. 

"Did that happen to you Draco? Is that why your so horrible?" 

"Weasley, shut up!" Draco snarled. 

"No," Ginny told him firmly. 

"Excuse me?" Draco asked lightly. 

"I said no," Ginny repeated. 

They stared at one another for a few minutes. Draco was furious she wouldn't leave it alone, and Ginny was giving him a look of determination. She wanted to know about him, and Draco wasn't going to let her. It was none of her business. Finally Draco smirked.

"For someone who said no to shutting up, you sure shut up." 

"Bug off Malfoy," Ginny snapped, but her heart wasn't into it like the day before. 

Before either could say another word the door finally opened and several Death Eaters exited, two of them half carrying one in particular. Draco could tell that he had been tortured. They watched them go down the hall, and then Draco roughly grabbed Ginny and dragged her into the room. Draco let her go and turned away shutting the door. Then, as if he really had paid attention earlier, he backed up into the shadows to watch. 

"Miss Weasley... how have you been fairing since we last talked?" Voldemort coldly said. 

Draco felt his hair stand up on the back of his neck. Ginny didn't answer him, and silently Draco wished she would do everything Voldemort asked of her, just so he wouldn't have to hear anyone being tortured. He felt bad for Ginny... almost.


	7. And The Sun Wins Again

Title: Luna Soleil

Author: Samantha Riddle aka Slytherish

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned  by JK  Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to  Bloomsbury Books,  Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner  Bros., Inc. No money is being  made and no copyright or trademark  infringement is intended. Oh, and it has some Order of the Phoenix Spoilers.

Summary: Ginny Weasley is captured by Death Eaters after an attack on the Ministry. What does Lord Voldemort want from her, and what does it have to do with that cold night in her first year at Hogwarts School? What happens when Ginny falls in love, and can't decide between her family and the one she loves so dearly? 

Notes: Okay I'm sorry this took me forever to post. I've been very busy. I hope this makes up for it, its longer then my last chapters. The other chapters are all 4 full pages, plus a paragraph or two extra. This page is an entire five pages and a sentence. So, hopefully this will make up for my delay? Hopefully? Well, just in case it doesn't, I'll start wrting the next chapter as soon as I post this. Will that make up for it? ^.^ 

**

Chapter Seven: And The Sun Wins Again

"Miss Weasley... how have you been fairing since we last talked?" 

Ginny looked up at Voldemort's cruel face, and her eyes met his own. Automatically they began to water, and she had to force herself to look away. She didn't trust herself to open her mouth. Voldemort was smirking as he reached a spider-like hand forward and titled her chin upward so she was looking at him again. 

"I asked you a question Ginny," He said softly. 

"Fine," Ginny snarled, she pulled her chin away. For a brief second Ginny was sure he was going to hit her, but he didn't. In fact the expression on his evil face was hard to decode.

"Like I said last time we spoke, you are stronger then I thought. However, I will show you when it is necessary to be strong, and when you know your place." Ginny realised for the first time that his wand was out, and pointed carefully at her heart. She closed her eyes for a breif second and then opened them again, it seemed he wasn't going to torture her after all. 

"Pull up your left sleeve Ginny," Voldemort continued, turning away from her and picking something up behind him. Ginny trembled, her right hand touching the bottom of her left sleeve. She looked down at the dirty robes and then back up at Voldemort. "Now." He commanded, a touch of impatience in his voice. 

Ginny slowly began to bring up the sleeve, realising she didn't have much choice in the matter. Feeling as if she was moving too slowly, Ginny suspected, Voldemort reached down and pulled the sleeve the rest of the way up himself. He stopped once the entire length of her sleeve was up on her shoulder. Ginny looked down at her bare arm and felt sick. 

As if she was revisiting a past life, she remembered the few times she had learned about Voldemort's Dark Mark. Her father had told her about it when she was younger, and the Dumbledore's Army group that Harry, Ron and Hermione had started had touched upon the subject. Ginny remembered even hearing the Order discuss it once or twice. Her eyes wide, she looked up at Voldemort.

The Dark Mark was an ugly skull with a snake coming out of its mouth, and its brand on your skin was what connected you with the Dark Lord. It was used to scare non-supporters, and was put over the the dead bodies of those the Death Eaters, and Lord Voldemort killed. Every one of his Death Eaters had one, and it could not be removed. That was all Ginny knew, but she was already beginning to realise there could be much more to the brand then what she had learned.

"W..what are you going to do?" She whispered, her voice shaking.

"Scared Ginny?" Voldemort asked, a long pale finger going down her left forearm, as if measuring it out for the proper size of a Dark Mark. When she didn't answer he sneered, very much amused. "You know what I am going to do." 

She did indeed, and her heart began to pound in her chest, goosebumps covering every inch of the arm that was in his hand. She wanted to cry and run away, as far as she could before he put that hideious mark on her body. She was scared- scared out of her mind. 

Voldemort put the palm of his hand on her forearm, right in the center. Ginny recoiled slightly, and started to pull away. As if he was expecting this, Voldemort looked over to where Draco Malfoy was waiting in the shadows, by the door. He called him over swiftly and asked him to hold her still. Ginny hadn't removed her eyes from Voldemort's hand on her forearm, but felt Draco put his hands on her shoulders. 

"Hold still," Voldemort told her coldly, "This is going to hurt." 

Ginny would have commented about how blunt Voldemort was being if she hadn't been frozen in fear. Voldemort let go of her forarm, and put his wand to his palm. He whispered something Ginny didn't hear and the replica of the Dark Mark appeared on his palm, only this one was not a brand, but looked like it was cut into his skin. Her eyes widened, as blood leaked through the cuts that made up the mark. Voldemort dumped his hand into a black substance behind him and then immediately put his hand onto her forearm with so much force, and so suddenly that Ginny let out a cry of surprise. 

It didn't hurt, not until Voldemort pointed his wand at his hand on her arm and muttered, "Morsmordre!" She felt as if a knife was carving the mark into her forearm. She screamed, and desperately tried to pull away, only to have another wave of pain wash over her. Draco steadied her, one arm quickly wrapping around her middle to keep her from moving. She could hear him whispering into her ear. 

"Don't move- it will only hurt more. Relax Weasley, it will be over in a minute." 

It was only a minute indeed, but it felt like forever to Ginny. She didn't start crying until Voldemort let go, and she caught a glimpse of the mark on her arm. It was glowing a brilliant shade of red, that reminded her of Voldemort's eyes. Limping collapsing against Draco as she cried, Ginny let her sleeves down to cover the mark.

"Drop her," Voldemort commanded Draco. He gently lay her down on the floor, and disappeared behind her. Ginny didn't care, she just continued to sit ther on the floor and cry. "Stop crying," Voldemort told her harshy. "Pain makes us stronger. I thought you were strong Ginny?" 

She tried to stop crying, but only found herself crying harder. Part of it was from the pain, but most of it was from the fact that now she was connected with that evil man for the rest of her life. She could never get over this. 

"Apparently I was wrong," Voldemort continued, "Our first real lesson will be tomorrow, when you have finally cried this weakness out of you. Take her back Draco," 

Ginny desperately tried to calm down as Draco moved forward once more and pulled her to her feet. He roughly pushed her towards the door, only to jump ahead and catch her before she fell over. Ginny knew Voldemort was watching, and through her tears she knew Draco was blushing for having to catch her. He pushed her through the door and shut it behind them. 

There were several Death Eaters outside, but Ginny took no notice of them. Neither it seemed, did Draco as he hurried her along down the hallway and back to her bedroom. In fact he was rough with her until her bedroom door had closed behind them. 

"Stop crying," He told her quietly as he helped her to her bed, "Its not going to help anything. Just make it worse." Ginny shook as she looked up at him. His eyes were tired, and his face rather pale. All signs of his earlier blush were gone, and instead his Malfoy manner replaced it. It was the first time she had really seen into those grey eyes. 

She fell silent, watching him as he disappeared out of the room, only to return a few seconds later with bandages in his arms. He set them down on the bed next to Ginny before sitting down himself. He watched her sniffle for a few seconds and then sighed.

"Hold out your arm." 

"What are you going to do?" She questioned. 

"Help you, as unbelievable as it sounds. Now hold it out before I change my mind." 

Ginny obeyed, holding out the now throbing arm. She closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at the mark, and felt Draco clean it with a damp towel before wrapping it up with the bandages. She re-opend her eyes when she felt him pull the sleeve back down yet again. 

"Just keep it clean and wrap it up for a few days and you should be fine. But make sure you take the bandages off before you go to see the Dark Lord. He doesn't like to see bandages. He'll think your weak- although I'm not sure it would matter, he already thinks your weak." 

Ginny didn't say anything, she felt sick agian. Her arm was stinging again, and she had just actually stopped to realise that her robes were dirty. She hadn't changed since her kidnapping which had been now, a few days before. Her thoughts scared her, why had she thought of that now? She quickly searched for a sarcastic remark to shoot at Malfoy, annoyed at his last comment. 

"Since when have you been such a know-it-all on Dark Marks and Lord Voldemort, Malfoy?" 

"Since I had to deal with both of them," Draco snapped getting up from the bed. Ginny felt bad almost instantly, he had helped her. 

"I"m sorry," She began. 

"Don't be," Draco muttered, turning his back on her. 

"No, I shouldn't have-,"

"Weasley, one of the rules about this sort of life is you don't apologize for being a prat." 

"But I didn't mean it," 

"I know you didn't. But you don't apologize." 

"But that's stupid!" 

"Stupid or not, that's the way things go here." Draco drawled with a sigh. 

"I don't like this way of life," Ginny muttered. 

"Who do think does?" Draco asked quietly. Perhaps he hoped he was too quiet for her to hear because next he said, "I certainly don't," under his breath. She paused, staring at his back. She was about to comment, but thought better of it. Draco really hadn't thought she'd hear him. 

"So... don't apologize, don't care. What else do should I not do Malfoy?" Ginny asked. Draco turned and was now looking at her. He seemed to be thinking. Ginny smirked, she half wanted to hear this, and half wanted Draco to keep talking, and she didn't know why. Amusment?

"Don't be a Weasley." 

"What do you mean, 'don't be a Weasley', I am a Weasley!" 

"Exactly, so stop it." 

"How?" Ginny questioned, glaring at him. 

"Ginny... a form of Virginia I believe?" Draco asked. 

"Yes," Ginny nodded. 

"Alright, no more Ginny. Virginia. That's your name. Use it. You don't hear anyone calling me Drac, or Drakey?" 

"Of course not, because that's stupid," Ginny noted.

"Who said it was stupid?" Draco snapped, his cheeks reddening. 

"Malfoy, you haven't been called that have you?" Ginny asked, laughing. 

"Shut up Weasley." 

"But I'm not a Weasley anymore am I?" Ginny teased, "I'm Virginia." Obviously lost for words, Draco goggled at her. Ginny couldn't help it anymore, she fell over on the bed laughing. 

Every bit of pain from eariler, all the fear, and all the anger vanished. It surprised her, but she was thinking about how Draco looked when he was lost for words, and how it was more funny then anything she had ever seen in her life. She didn't even know why she found it funny. 

"Its not that funny!" Draco said staring at her. 

"Oh its hysterical," Ginny told him, sitting up again as she controlled her laughter, "You've never been lost for words before have you? Next time it happens, look in a mirror because I'm sure you'll laugh too." 

"It won't happen again," Draco muttered through gritted teeth. 

"Why's that?" 

"Because no one can do it, and I won't let you do it again." 

"So that makes me special doesn't it? Virginia, the only girl who can make Draco Malfoy lost for words." 

"Shut up We- Virginia!" Draco hissed, quickling catching his mistake. Ginny grinned. 

"What's the matter Malfoy, embarassed?" She smiled, "Well I supposed I'll lay off then. You did help me. And for that I am grateful- even if I got help from a ferret." Draco didn't have an insult to say, or a name to call her. His cheeks were a brilliant shade of red, and his eyes were burning with anger. 

"I'm leaving," Draco snarled turning around and heading for the door. Ginny watched him do it, smiling. 

That was the second time she had beaten Draco at his own game. 


	8. And the Moon Looses His First Battle

Title: Luna Soleil  
  
Author: Samantha Riddle aka Slytherish  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Oh, and it has some Order of the Phoenix Spoilers.  
  
Summary: Ginny Weasley is captured by Death Eaters after an attack on the Ministry. What does Lord Voldemort want from her, and what does it have to do with that cold night in her first year at Hogwarts School? What happens when Ginny falls in love, and can't decide between her family and the one she loves so dearly?  
  
Notes: Okay, just so you all know I'm having computer problems so if I disappear for a few weeks its because my computer is being evil. ^.^ Anyway, here's your new chapter. Oh and please don't e-mail me because I have no acess to my e-mail account right now.  
  
**  
  
Chapter Eight: And the Moon Looses His First Battle  
  
He hated her more then anything he had ever hated in his life... except of course maybe his father. Draco Malfoy be made a fool of by a Weasley? Especially the smallest, and only female one? It was outrageous! He had helped her and yet she hadn't cared, she just made fun of him. And what annoyed him the most, was that he was annoyed by this! Draco wasn't supposed to let her get to him.  
  
As Draco was walking downstairs to go home, he passed his father who was in a deep conversation with another Death Eater that Draco didn't know, or rather couldn't see due to the fact his hood was up. Without giving either a thought, Draco kept moving.  
  
"Draco," Lucius's voice called out to him swiftly, as his father turned to look at his son's retreating back. Fighting the urge to ignore him and keep moving, Draco stopped and turned around. The other Death Eater was gone, and now Lucius was moving towards him, his staff hitting the floor with a echoing thud, thud.  
  
"Yes father?" Draco snapped feeling the heat rise in his chest. It was the first time he had spoken to him since seeing Lucius with Bellatrix.  
  
"Drop your attitude boy," Lucius snarled, "I'm not that Mudblood loving Weasley." For some reason the hate inside seemed to increase greatly. Draco gripped his wand in his robes.  
  
"What do you want?" He demanded.  
  
"Tonight when I get home we have to have a talk," Lucius told him coldly.  
  
"That's all very well," Draco replied acidly, "But I thought you had a date with Aunt Bellatrix?" He had certainly surprised Lucius for his hand gripped the staff carefully, and his eyes widened slightly. His father quickly regained his composure, with something more in eyes then before, and Draco couldn't figure out what it was.  
  
"Yes indeed...quite a talk it will be Draco," Lucius continued as if he hadn't heard a word his son had said. Draco didn't care, he merely turned his back on his father and started to walk away. "Where do you think your going?" Lucius demanded.  
  
"Home," Draco called back angirly.  
  
Lucius must have really been stunned because he didn't say anything else, he let Draco walk off. He wasn't used to his son defying him, let along several times while they were talking. Draco didn't care how his father felt about this, or what would surely come that night. He was shaking, his ears ringing, and he didn't know why.  
  
He didn't know if it was because of what Lucius was doing behind his mother's back, or if it was what he had said about Ginny. He forced himself to believe it was about his mother. That annoying Weasley held no place in his heart, nor any place in his mind as well. She was a job, a nuisance that would probably be the death of him. That's all there was to it.  
  
Arriving back home, Draco startled his mother who was sitting in the lounge reading. Narcissa read the look on Draco's face at once and hurried to her son's side, but for the first time ever Draco ignored her and marched upstairs. He felt horrible for doing it, but right now he didn't want to see his mother. He couldn't look at her now that he was obligated to tell her the truth.  
  
He slammed his bedroom door shut, and looked around his room as if asking it to give him a reason to make him even more angry then he already was. It didn't, and so Draco strode forward towards his desk and picked up a picture of his family that had sat there for years.  
  
Draco had been six in the picture, with his parents around him looking the way any well to do family should. Eyes blazing with hate he turned and through the picture against the opposing wall. It smashed and landed onto the floor in a pile of broken glass and paper.  
  
The door behind him opened, and Narcissa stepped in, her eyes full of worry and concern. She saw the picture on the floor and her icy blue eyes filled with tears. Draco turned to look at her, still shaking. Gathering up her dark purple robes, Narcissa moved foward and ignoring all protests, pulled Draco in a warm hug.  
  
Standing together in the bedroom, hugging, Draco knew he had to tell her the truth now before Lucius would return. It was probably the man would come back soon as to have his talk with Draco, but more to teach Draco a lesson for defying him. Draco didn't care, but he wanted Narcissa to be far away and safe before all hell broke loose. This was one battle Draco was not going to loose.  
  
"Mother, I have to tell you something..." Draco began quickly pulling away from her. Narcissa's hands flew up to touch Draco's face.  
  
"What is it Draco?" She asked softly.  
  
"Father...Lucius..." He began shaking again, "He's-" Draco paused, the front door opened from downstairs, and his voice caught. He was right about Lucius coming back soon, and he had to tell her before he got upstairs, "You have to go, get out of the house before he comes up here. But I have to tell you mother, he's unfaithful. He's been cheating on you with Aunt Bellatrix."  
  
Narcissa's eyes widened, and hands left his face and went up to her own. Pain crossed her eyes, and Draco felt his own heart break. He had done it, he had dropped the bomb.  
  
"Well Draco, you're certainly on one today," A cool voice said from the doorway. Draco looked over at it, and saw Lucius standing there- clearly furious. For a few moments there was silence, as the once 'perfect' family stood in the bedroom all overcome by deep emotions.  
  
Lucius stood in the doorway still, his grey eyes blazing with anger, his silver and black cloak titled to the right slightly showing his haste to return him. His hand was gripping his snake staff so hard his knuckles were white, and his other hand was deep in his pocket, obviously holding his wand.  
  
Narcissa was now leaning against Draco's desk, her face very pale and her eyes full with anger and grief. They shone with un-shed tears and she blinked carefully to avoid any from being spilled. Her hands were holding onto her purple gown, her hair falling over her face as she stared at the floor.  
  
Draco stood between his parents, shaking with anger. His eyes were filled with hatred as he stared at the wall, his face flushed red. Still in his Death Eater robes, only a tiny bit of his green shirt underneith was showing. The silence was ringing in his ears.  
  
"Draco," Lucius snarled suddenly breaking the silence and causing both Narcissa and Draco's eyes to snap to him. "Its time we had our talk."  
  
In one quick movement, Lucius had pulled out his wand and pointed it at Draco's heart. Without thinking, Draco's hand dived in his own robes for his own. Lucius would have stopped him, if Narcissa hadn't let out a gasp and dived in front of her son protectively.  
  
"Lucius no!"  
  
"Get out of the way Narcissa!" Lucius roared.  
  
"Don't hurt him Lucius!"  
  
"Mother get out of the way," Draco pleaded, trying to move from behind her but Narcissa moved with him.  
  
"I won't let you hurt him Lucius,"  
  
"Then you will be moved," Lucius shot back.  
  
"You touch her and I'll kill you!" Draco bellowed, "Haven't you hurt her enough?"  
  
Lucius let out a cry of anger and moved forward, roughly grabbing Narcissa by the arm and tossing her aside roughly. She was thrown into Draco's desk. Without turning to look at her, Lucius had his wand again pointing at Draco. Ignoring his father, Draco moved to aid his mother.  
  
"Crucio!" Lucius hissed.  
  
Draco was hit square in the chest, and fell back as the torturing curse engulfed him. Screaming in agony, Draco felt as if every inch of his body was being sliced with a knife. He forcefully bit his tongue in attempts to stop himself from screaming, and tasted his own blood in his mouth.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
Narcissa threw herself onto Lucius, knocking him to the ground. The spell was lifted, and Draco stopped screaming, his body shaking with the aftershocks. For a few seconds he just lay on the floor, breathing hard until he heard his mother scream. He scrambled up in time to see Lucius get to his feet and kick her.  
  
"Stay out of this bitch!" Draco didn't bother to tell his father off, he reached for his wand which had fallen to the floor earlier and pointed at his father.  
  
"CRUCIO!" Draco roared with so much hatred Lucius was thrown into the opposing wall, and sent crashing through it while screaming in pain. Narcissa let out a whimper from where she lay on the floor, and Draco's attention dropped from his father. Without thinking, he hurried to his mother's side.  
  
"Mother... are you alright?" Draco whispered, trying to help her to her feet.  
  
"Yes..." Narcissa answered softly, as Draco had her sit on the bed.  
  
"Mother, get out of here- leave." Draco insisted.  
  
"Look out!" Narcissa cried, seeing Lucius get up. Draco spun around, and pointed his wand at his father.  
  
"Don't even think about it!" He yelled.  
  
"You astound me Draco. I didn't think you had that sort of anger inside you." Lucius said very coldly, "Unfortunitally, I'm going to have to hurt you." He moved his wand from pointing at Draco, to pointing at Narcissa. "Imperio!"  
  
Draco didn't have the chance or warning to stop it. His father had his mother stand like a puppet.  
  
"Mother! No, fight it!"  
  
But she couldn't, and Draco was outnumbered two to one. Refusing to hurt her, he backed up, and moved to curse Lucius. Lucius smirked, his eyes moving to Narcissa as she picked up a book that was on the nightstand and hit Draco over the head, knocking him to the floor.  
  
Lucius took full advantage of his fallen son. He snatched Draco's wand and threw it behind him before torturing him yet again, all the while kicking Draco in the stomach. He had Narcissa help by joining him.  
  
Curled up in a ball, Draco had no means to defend himself. As Lucius's foot hit him sharply in the chin, his eyes watered. No...he told himself, I will not cry. Another blow to the stomach. He wasn't going to let Lucius win by crying. Never. Another kick in the stomach. Draco coughed through his moans and cries from the Cruactius curse. He felt something moving up his throat, and coughing more he realised it was blood.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like forever, Lucius removed the curse off Narcissa, and stopped torturing Draco. With one last kick, he laughed. "Maybe now you'll understand where your place is Draco," He warned before fixing his cloak and leaving the room in a hurry. Minutes later they could hear a slight pop as if Lucius had apparated away.  
  
Silence yet again filled the room, as Draco lay on the floor bleeding, and shaking. Narcissa was against the bed crying softly over what she had done to her son. After a few minutes she crawled over to him.  
  
"Oh Draco, oh my baby..." She gasped, pulling him into her arms, "I'm so sorry...."  
  
Draco could not answer her, nor could he open his eyes. He didn't want to and start to cry. He felt sick. Lucius had won after all, and left both him and his mother knowing that. Draco would get him back after this- oh he would indeed.  
  
Narcissa weakly pulled Draco over to the bed, and finally opened his eyes as he helped her help him. He waved her away as she tried to him with his wounds and pain. He didn't need her to see him like this. Blinking, coughing on his own blood and his body shaking Draco knew only one thing:  
  
Lucius was going to pay. 


	9. And the Sun is Heir

****

Title Lune Soleil  
  
**Author**: Samantha Riddle aka Slytherish  
  
**Rating**: PG-13  
  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Oh, and it has some Order of the Phoenix Spoilers.  
  
**Summary**: Ginny Weasley has always been stereotyped as the youngest, innocent Weasley. No one in her family seems to understand her, and she secretly wishes for her chance to show them the truth. When she's captured by Death Eaters, her new backbone is put to the test. Why does Lord Voldemort want her? What does it have to do with her first year at Hogwarts?   
  
Meanwhile Draco Malfoy is asked to gain Ginny's trust and watch her in between her 'lessons' with Lord Voldemort. When he's not frustrating himself with thoughts of Ginny, who is the only girl who manages to make him speechless, Draco is worried about his now broken family. Determined to make sure his mother is happy, Draco must turn against his father.   
  
But what happens when an love forms between them, and suddenly the most important issue at hand is how can they stay together forever? Will Draco break away from Voldemort? Will Ginny turn on her family?   
  
**Notes**: Yet another chapter! You can e-mail me again. That's just about all the news. Happy Reading.   


**

Chapter Nine: And The Sun Is Heir

He looked as if he had fought a war and had survived to tell the tale. Yet Draco Malfoy did not look happy about it. Ginny watched him curiously as he stormed into her room, slamming the door behind him. He barely looked at her as he strode to the window and looked out of it, his back to her. 

Maybe not a war, Ginny decided looking at Draco's reflection in the window. But definitely a fight. His right eye was bruised, his lower lip was swollen and his chin was supporting a serious cut. Even with Draco's death Eater robes, Ginny could also see his left wrist was wrapped up in bandages.

Fighting the urge to make sarcastic comment, Ginny wondered if it was safe to ask what happened. She knew he was very prideful and it was obvious that he had not won this fight. However, curiosity was getting the worst of her.

"What happened to you," She questioned. 

"As if its any concern to you," Draco snapped in reply. 

"You don't have to loose your temper with me. I just asked you a question." Ginny responded annoyed. "Why must you be so defensive when people try and--" 

"Because I am!" Draco interrupted, his back still to her. "How many times do I have to tell you not to care!" 

"A million more until you realize that your wrong. There are a lot of people in your life that care Draco. And there are people in your life that you care about!"

"Oh yeah?" Draco snarled, "Who?"

"Your mother," Ginny promptly replied.

Just the way Draco acted when she said that proved Ginny was correct. For a brief moment the reflection of Draco's cold gray eyes had softened.

"So... so... what?" He demanded. 

"I rest my case," Was Ginny's only response. 

A silence fell between them, and Ginny suspected Draco didn't trust himself to speak. She watched him for a little while before sighing and falling back onto her bed. Staring up at the ceiling she wondered how long she had been stuck in Voldemort's castle, and if anything was being done to get her back. It was the first time in awhile that she had thought about it. 

"Don't get too comfortable," Draco advised," You have to go see Voldemort soon." From the sound of his voice he had just remembered that himself. 

"How exciting," Ginny said sarcastically.

"I heard a rumor this morning you know," Draco told her, "That he's having the Death Eaters attack the Order." 

Ginny sat upright. "They have to be warned!" She told him startled, "They-" Ginny stopped when she noticed Draco's reflection was smirking. "Your lying." 

"Maybe," Draco drawled, "But you don't know really do you?" 

Outraged, Ginny glared at him. "Your just as cruel and cold hearted as that father of yours," She told him, acid coating every word. 

Draco turned around, his eyes blazing with anger, and his hands in fists at his side. He was obviously shaking, and had such a deadly look on his face that Ginny felt uneasy. She moved backwards on the bed slightly. 

"Don't you ever compare me to him again," Draco whispered with a wild anger, "I'm not like him." 

"P.. prove it," Ginny responded. Draco just shook his head, still furious. She didn't know if he was trying to come up with something smart to say, or if he couldn't really say anything. 

"I wish I could. But his final moments will prove that maybe I am like him in some ways. He won't win again." 

Suddenly it hit her- the reason Draco was so beaten up and sour this morning. Lucius had done this... he had beaten Draco the night before... his own son! Shocked at her discovery, Ginny almost wished she was wrong... hoped...

"Did he... do that to you?" She asked quietly.

"It doesn't matter," Draco told her, "It won't happen again. Get up, we'll be late for Voldemort." Without another word he moved towards the door. Ginny got up slowly, and then joined Draco as he opened the door and walked out into the hallway. 

Bellatrix was leaning against the wall, watching them as Ginny closed the door behind her. For show, Draco grabbed her arm and began to pull her down the hallway. She couldn't help but notice the look in Bellatrix's eyes when she looked at Draco. It was some sort of deep contempt. Unnerved, Ginny pulled her eyes away. 

"Why was Lestrange looking at you like that?" Ginny questioned once they were out of earshot. 

"Because I'm her least favorite nephew." 

"Why?" Ginny pressed. 

"Because I blew her cover." Draco muttered.

"What do you mean?" 

"Forget about it Weasley," Draco said sharply, "Its none of your business." 

"Does it have to do with last night?" Ginny wanted to know eagerly. 

"Shut up," Draco snapped stopping short and turning to her. "Just leave it alone Weasley! Its none of your business!" 

"Your right, its not any of my business," Ginny admitted, "I was just curious." 

"Well quit it. Until it becomes your business, I'm not going to tell you." 

Draco started to continue walking down the hallway, this time without pulling her along. Ginny hesitated and looked around the hallway. If she wanted to she would be able to go in the opposite direction and even attempt to run away. But something inside was telling her that she had to follow Draco. It scared her that her heart did not want her to go back home. She was supposed to be here. After another pause of hesitation she continued after Draco, telling herself forcefully that it was because deep down she knew she wouldn't get very far.

This time Draco did not stop outside the door to Voldemort's chambers, he opened the door, and held it so Ginny could enter first. She slipped by him and into the darkness of the room. As usual, Voldemort was sitting in his chair, but today he seemed unusually distressed. How Ginny even knew this was beyond her, but there was something in his red eyes that was angrier then normal. 

"Ginny," Voldemort greeted with a cool calm. Ginny didn't answer, instead she glared at him. "Have you cried your weakness out of you?" 

"I'm not weak," Ginny snapped. 

"Indeed. Tell me, what classes at school are you best at?" The very idea that Lord Voldemort was asking her grades was absurd. So absurd, that she answered without thought.

"Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts.... and all sorts hexes, curses, jinxes." 

"Did you know that the Founders of the once excellent school you have attended were very gifted wizards and witches?" 

Ginny didn't understand what he was getting by this, nor did she understand why he was discussing it with her. "I knew," She answered quietly. 

"They had rare gifts and a rare amount of power that could not be topped. This power and these gifts are incredibly rare, and have long since been forgotten." Voldemort continued. "You see Ginny, if anyone had these then they would be very great indeed. And as you know, I am related to Salazar Slytherin." 

He paused, his red eyes looking around the room and its shadows.

"I am the last remaining descendent of the Founders. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff have died off. For eleven years, I knew that Potter and I were the last to carry these gifts and strength in power. I accidentally shared some of what is rightfully mine alone with him. He only has a piece of it, and will never have the training needed to reach my potential." 

For eleven years? Ginny thought, but that wasn't right. It had been fifteen years since he was defeated by Harry... eleven years would be Harry's second year.... and her first.... 

"And then, when you unknowingly helped my sixteen year old self gain strength, when you opened the Chamber of Secrets by letting me put some of myself into you, I shared my heirlooms yet again. But this time I knew what I was doing. Do you understand why I need you now Ginny?" 

Ginny didn't understand, and she didn't want to know either. She shook her head. 

"I planted my heirlooms into you Ginny Weasley because I wanted to be able to train you the way Potter will not be trained. I wanted to give you the heirlooms so it could live on as I will never have a child and my blood will die with me. You are to be my heir." 

She was stunned, and still terribly confused, "Why me?" She wanted to know. 

"Because you have potential. You have what I had as a small child and I knew this. This is why Lucius gave you that diary to test you and start planting my roots into you. You were easy to manipulate and control, and at first it was worrisome. But you grew a backbone and strength. You were and are perfect for my heir." 

"You knew you were going to do this to me before I even went to Hogwarts?" Ginny was horrified. 

"Of course... Lord Voldemort always knows." 

Ginny didn't understand at all. How had he known she would be just like him before she ever received the diary? But Voldemort was not talking about this anymore. He had stood from his seat and walked into the shadows of the room. He returned a minute later, with a thick book in his spidery hands. He handed it to Ginny and took his seat. 

"You are to read that and practice the spells it teaches you. I'm afraid the lessons I was going to be giving you will be cut short." The distressed looked in his eyes had returned. "That Order has discovered our lair. There must be a traitor in our mist.... It is no longer safe to hide you here. Mr. Malfoy?" 

Draco stepped out from the shadows and bowed slightly, "My Lord?" 

"You will take Miss. Weasley home with you where you will assist her reading and practicing, and will make sure I do not lose her. Your life is on her being in our hands. Your father will be notified of Ginny staying in your residence." 

"Yes my Lord," Draco replied.

Ginny felt the bottom fall out of her stomach. She was going to continue being a prisoner at Draco's home? She felt extremely sick. Suddenly she wished she had ran when she had the chance. 

"Take her Draco," Voldemort coldly demanded. Draco nodded and grabbed Ginny's arm, pulling her towards the door quickly. "And Draco?" 

Draco stopped and turned, "Yes my Lord?" 

"You will not be bothersome to Lucius again, or I will personally hand your dead mother's body to you." Ginny could have swore she saw Draco pale more then normal.

"Yes my Lord," Draco said quietly. He turned back to Ginny, grabbed her arm and lead her out of the room without another look at Voldemort. 


	10. A Solar Eclipse

****

Title Lune Soleil  
  
**Author**: Samantha Riddle aka Slytherish  
  
**Rating**: PG-13  
  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Oh, and it has some Order of the Phoenix Spoilers.  
  
**Summary**: Ginny Weasley has always been stereotyped as the youngest, innocent Weasley. No one in her family seems to understand her, and she secretly wishes for her chance to show them the truth. When she's captured by Death Eaters, her new backbone is put to the test. Why does Lord Voldemort want her? What does it have to do with her first year at Hogwarts?   
  
Meanwhile Draco Malfoy is asked to gain Ginny's trust and watch her in between her 'lessons' with Lord Voldemort. When he's not frustrating himself with thoughts of Ginny, who is the only girl who manages to make him speechless, Draco is worried about his now broken family. Determined to make sure his mother is happy, Draco must turn against his father.   
  
But what happens when an love forms between them, and suddenly the most important issue at hand is how can they stay together forever? Will Draco break away from Voldemort? Will Ginny turn on her family?   
  
**Notes**: Another chapter! And its way longer then any chapter I have written in this story by far. ^.^ I am actually quite proud with this chapter, its a lot different then what I usually write for chapters. Also, notice the chapter title... different isn't it? Well I hope you all like this! Don't forget to Review! Oh and I have a cute doll of Draco and Ginny walking up to Ginny's room from the end of this chapter and if you want to see it, let me know in your review and I'll give you a link to where it is. ^.^ Hugs.  


**

Chapter Ten: A Solar Eclipse 

"What was he talking about Draco?" Ginny asked as they walked down the hallway towards the exit of the building. 

"I told you already, its none of your business!" Draco snapped, looking over at her and glaring. Why was she so horribly annoying? 

"But it is my business now, as I'm going to be staying at your house," She pointed out. Draco ignored her. Right now he didn't want to answer Ginny's questions. 

So Lucius had told Lord Voldemort about what had happened, and now they was using Narcissa as a way to keep Draco in line. Did Voldemort think that Draco's loyalty would waver now that Narcissa was no longer loyal to Lucius? 

Maybe if Draco spoke to Voldemort and made him see.. Voldemort had killed his own father, he'd understand that getting back at Lucius was now a goal of Draco's... Yet that goal would put his mother at risk... a risk that Draco did not want to take. His mother's safety was more important then his own goals. Or was she? 

Unconsciously, Draco buttoned his cloak and reached for the handle of the doors that led outside. He paused with his hand on the handle, and turned back to Ginny was eyeing the door with hidden excitement. Voldemort's words echoed through Draco's head.... his life was on the line of Ginny being in their hands. Letting her walk freely out the door was not an option. 

For the first time since they had walked down into the entrance hall, Draco looked around. Usually it was very empty, but today there were several other Death Eaters around, including a group of them who were in a huddle by the doors to the dinning hall. 

Draco tilted his head and looked closer. In the middle of the huddled Death Eaters was a man they probably had been escorting to the dungeons. A prisoner most likely, someone they would use to get the Order. Draco was hardly concerned. 

Sighing, Draco turned back to Ginny. "Turn around." He ordered. Ginny gave him a look of surprise and then silently obeyed, turning around so her back was to him. Carefully, Draco pulled both of her arms behind her back and tightly tied them there with an invisible rope from his wand. "After all," He told her, "My life is attached to yours now." 

"Do you ever think about anyone but yourself and your mo--" Ginny wanted to know, but Draco cut her off.

"Of course not," Draco replied with a smirk, "Now lets go." He reached forward for a second time and opened the large oak doors, slipping out into the afternoon light. Ginny followed him voluntarily. 

"Wow," Ginny said softly as they started down the pathway. Draco looked over at her and saw she was looking back at the castle, "Its seems to so much bigger then that inside." 

"Because it is," Draco explained unconcerned, "It has spells on it that make it fit in this tiny clearing, and spells that make it much bigger on the inside." Draco pulled his wand out of his pocket and tapped a large tree to his right. 

"What are you doing?" Ginny questioned. 

"Dropping the force fields. Not only is the castle magic, but the forest is too. You have to know a lot of Dark Magic to get in. Getting out is a bit easier, but only to Death Eaters." 

"Then how do you get in?" 

"There are other means of getting in here. Floo Powder." 

"You couldn't Apparate in?" 

"No, its like Hogwarts. If you could easily Apparate in and out of in here, we'd be ambushed by Order and Ministry officials in minutes." 

They continued down the path in silence, every so often Draco going off to a nearby tree and tapping it with his wand. At one point Draco had to press his Dark Mark against one of the trees. It hurt like hell, but he was used to it by now. Ginny didn't ask any more questions and Draco was thankful. 

After about twenty minutes of walking down the path, they came upon a very tall black gate with two Death Eaters at the entrance. Draco showed his Dark Mark and they let him by. Just a few more minutes of walking and the trees opened up to a small muggle town. Draco paused by one of the last trees. 

"What's the matter?" Ginny asked. 

"Its a muggle town. Questions will be asked if I march you into the town with your hands tied behind your back." He told her with a sigh of annoyance. 

"Then untie me," Ginny suggested. 

"I can't... you could get away." Draco paused before getting an idea and he slipped off his Death Eater robes and gently put them around Ginny. "There... no one can see your hands now." 

But Ginny wasn't listening, she was staring at Draco. Draco looked down at himself, and then looked back up at her. He was wearing a dark green T-shirt and black pants, nothing really spectacular. Perhaps it was because Ginny had never seen Draco wear Muggle clothes, or maybe it was because the young Weasley had finally realized that Draco really was very good looking. Draco grinned. 

"What's the matter Weasley? Never seen a good looking man before?" 

"No... I never thought you'd wear Muggle clothing," Draco was pleased to see that Ginny's cheeks were very red indeed. "And I don't see a good looking man around here anyway." 

"What?" Draco asked rather incredulous. 

"Your not a man. Your a boy. A stupid arrogant boy who really thinks too highly of himself." Ginny continued, smiling. 

"A boy? Me? Really Weasley, you've just been around too many redheads. You don't know what is good looking and what is not!" 

"Oh don't I? And I suppose you could show me?" 

"Obviously! I've already shown you!" Draco was rather frustrated. He wasn't used to females not swooning over him. Ginny just shook her head, very amused at his frustration. 

"You must not be a proper girl," He finally said as they started off into the town, "Being around all those brothers has gone to your head." 

"And your not a proper man. Those tight pants must be cutting down on your manhood's size." Ginny shot back. Draco didn't say another word until they were outside the fireplace that would be taking them to Malfoy Manor. 

The fireplace was located at a local bar, in the backroom. Draco knew the barman very well, especially because he was a wizard and a Death Eater himself. Draco picked up a handful of Floo Powder, and looked at Ginny for the first time since her rude comment. Draco had found it rather insulting, and anyway he couldn't even retort back... there was nothing he could say to that. 

Draco tossed the Floo Powder into the fireplace. "We'll go together," He told her shortly. Ginny nodded, and let out a cry of surprise when he pushed her into the fireplace roughly.

"What is that about?" She demanded. Draco ignored her and stepped in too.

"Malfoy Manor!" He said clearly. 

Draco felt the normal pull as if he was being sucked down a tube and closed his eyes. He usually got very queasy when he traveled by Floo, and closing his eyes seemed to help. After a few moments, he felt his feet land on the floor. Just as he opened his eyes he felt Ginny fall against him, and the two tumbled over. 

Draco stared at the ceiling, and then looked to his right where Ginny had landed, half on top of him, half on the floor. Her eyes were still shut, one of her hands holding onto Draco's arm. For a brief second Draco was amused. 

"Ginny... you can open your eyes now." 

Her eyes snapped open, and her cheeks flushed scarlet easily matching her hair. She let go of him and stood up, looking around. "Where are we?" She asked. 

"The foyer of Malfoy Manor," Draco replied. 

The foyer was extremely tiny and the pair had seemingly toppled out of a closet. There were two doors, one that looked as if it led outside and one that led to the entrance hall. It was very dark, and shadows were lurking on the walls as well as large portraits of family members. 

"Through this door is the entrance hall. Its really the front door. The door that leads outside could be called the same, but its never used so why bother?" Smirking, Draco opened the door that led to the house itself. 

Narcissa was walking down the staircase that was directly in front of them, wearing an elegant navy blue gown. She paused on the stairs at the sight of her son and Ginny. Draco could feel Ginny tense from behind him. 

"Good afternoon mother," Draco greeted. Narcissa smiled and continued down the stairs. "This is Ginny Weasley... Lord Voldemort wants her to stay here for awhile because the Order knows about the lair." Draco explained, as Narcissa began to encircle Ginny looking her over. 

"Hmm..." She paused and then looked over at Draco. "She'll need to be fixed up a bit if she thinks she's sleeping in one of my guest rooms." Draco knew that was meant as a joke, but Ginny didn't seem to. Her cheeks went red again. 

"If there were awards for the cleanest, best designed houses my mother would have won every one." Draco told Ginny proudly. Ginny blinked at him and then looked back at Narcissa. She still didn't seem to understand there were no threats against her here. "Go on with my mother and get cleaned up. She won't bite." Draco told her with a smirk. 

"What did you say her name was Draco?" Narcissa asked. 

"Ginny... Virginia actually." Draco told her, and he started up the stairs. 

"Draco," Narcissa called to him, "Don't go too far, I want to check those wounds." 

"Yes mother," Draco replied as he disappeared up the stairs. He wanted to go to his room and have a little thinking time. With Ginny around the house, that was going to be a lot more difficult. 

**

Ginny watched as Draco disappeared up the stairs, leaving her completely alone with his mother. Feeling rather intimidated by the women, Ginny looked at her carefully. Narcissa Malfoy was extremely pretty- it was obvious why Draco looked the way he did. Her long blonde hair caught the light perfectly and sparkling like diamonds. Her icy blue eyes were clear and very sharp. Narcissa's body was thin, and curvy and her skin was very smooth looking and pale. If she had wings, Ginny wouldn't have doubted she was an angel. 

"How long have you been a prisoner Virginia?" Narcissa asked, now back to looking Ginny over. 

"Today is my third day," Ginny replied quietly.

"Your in need of a shower and some clean clothes... and a decent meal wouldn't do you wrong either. You poor child, I won't let you go un-pampered in this household. That you can be sure of." 

Ginny suddenly completely understood why Draco was so arrogant and vain. Narcissa had spoiled her son rotten and made sure he always had looked his very best. It wasn't Draco's fault he was the way he was and for the first time she really felt sorry for him. 

Narcissa started up the stairs, and Ginny followed careful not to fall behind too much as she looked around the Manor. It was very beautiful and had a dark aurora too it. It was almost creepy, but not as creepy as Voldemort's castle. In some way, the Malfoy Manor had more of a welcome to it. 

Several floors up, Narcissa opened a door and led Ginny into a room. This room had many of the same furnishings as the one in Voldemort's castle but the furniture wasn't as plain and had more room to it. 

The canopy bed was draped in a dark purple, just as many of the fabrics in the room. The wood was polished so you could see your reflection in it. As well as a bathroom with a bathtub, a walk-in closet full of elegant clothes and a fireplace, the room had a huge window and balcony, a enormous bookcase and a vanity as well as a desk. 

"It's a lot different then what your used to," Narcissa said softly. Ginny looked at her, her cheeks hot. 

"I have a very nice bedroom at home. There is more to a bedroom then fancy objects." Ginny retorted. 

"Of course. I was not trying to put your home down in any way. I remember your mother from school, and although I think she could have done better in Arthur Weasley, she was a very well to do girl." 

"You knew my mother at school?" Ginny questioned rather shocked. 

Narcissa smiled, "Yes I did. Molly was an exceptional student. One wouldn't call us friends, but acquaintances. She did very well with you my dear. Virginia is very beautiful name." 

"Thank you," Ginny blushed. 

"Hmm, now lets see if we can get you cleaned up. You poor dear..." Narcissa moved her hand over to Ginny's face where she pushed a strand of Ginny's red hair out of her face, "When I'm through with you, you won't be recognizable." 

Narcissa suddenly looked very excited and moved towards the bathroom. Ginny followed, realizing that Narcissa wasn't as bad as she first had thought she was. At the very least the women had a kind heart somewhere beneath layers of pure-blood mania. 

Narcissa set Ginny up for a bath and left her to find her something nice for her to wear. Ginny began to undress, glancing at herself in the mirror. She really was very dirty, her clothes made for rags, her skin covered in dirt, and her hair was matted and oily. Ginny's eyes were the only piece of her face that shined brightly in the light of the room. Very relieved to get a chance to be clean, Ginny sank into the tub for a good scrub. 

When she came out of the tub, a towel wrapped around her, she found Narcissa had set some clothes down by the sink. Ginny didn't bother to look at them as she dressed, thankful for something clean. 

She slipped out of the bathroom to find Narcissa sitting on the bed waiting for her. She smiled, her icy eyes sparkling. "That is much better," Narcissa commented. 

"Thank you for the clothes Mrs. Malfoy..." Ginny began but Narcissa shook her head and motioned for Ginny to sit down next to her. 

"No need Virginia. It is all my pleasure. I've never had a girl child of my own, and never will. It is the very least I can do for you." 

Ginny sat down and Narcissa began to brush out her wet hair. Ginny smiled to herself as Narcissa began to hum, apparently having a great deal of fun with this. As she combed out Ginny's hair, she styled and dried it. 

"You are a very pretty girl Virginia," Narcissa told her softly, and Ginny blushed. Finishing, Mrs. Malfoy turned Ginny around and smiled at her. "Look at yourself in the mirror child." 

Ginny obeyed, and got up to walk over to the large mirror on the vanity. Her eyes widened at her reflection. She had never seen herself wearing such an elegant gown, nor with her hair sparkling so. Narcissa had done a wonder- Ginny couldn't believe she was looking at herself. 

"Oh my...." Ginny whispered. 

"Why don't we head down to dinner? I believe Draco will be waiting for us." 

**

Waiting he was, and impatiently. Leaning back against his chair idly, Draco felt extremely bored and very hungry. The dinning room was lit by candle light already as night had fallen, and the house elves were hurrying along through the room setting out dishes and plates. Draco eyed them hungrily. What was taking his mother and the Weasel so long? 

At least father isn't home, Draco thought grimly. He'd have Ginny sit in the dungeons wearing a towel. Why do I care? He shook his head very hard. I'm hungry, he told himself, that's why I'm having these thoughts. Starvation was a killer.

"Does Draco wish for a goblet of wine?" 

Draco's attention snapped to a house elf who was standing before him, rather nervously. Draco couldn't recall its name... they had so many house elves through the years. 

"Uh, sure..." Draco responded to it lightly. Wine? Since when did he drink wine? Draco sighed and lay his head down on the table, moaning softly. He was so hungry. 

"Draco that is not proper table manners," Narcissa said gently as she entered the room. Draco lifted his head to look at her, and she smiled at him. "And that's not how you treat guests. Come along Virginia dear." She looked back at someone who was cautiously following her. 

Draco had to blink several times to make sure he was seeing Ginny, because that certainly didn't look like the Weasley he had left with his mother hours ago. His mouth slightly open, his eyes wide, he watched as she followed his mother into the room. 

She was wearing an beautiful black gown, one that went all the way to the floor and covered her feet. It went up to just above her breasts, was completely sleeveless and showed all of her collarbone. In the back, a bunch of thing straps went from one side of the dress to the other giving it a Victorian twist. 

Her hair was left down, but suddenly it seemed longer then it did before. Its bright red color sparkled in the light, and was tied only by a black ribbon that wrapped around the top of her head. It wasn't a bow on top, but a small tie, letting the strands down along her face. She was blushing scarlet, making her face match her hair. 

"Don't you agree that she looks very beautiful Draco?" Narcissa asked. Draco couldn't turn his head to look at his mother- his eyes were glued to Ginny. How was someone like Ginny able to turn into something like... like that so quickly?

Ginny looked away from Draco and stared at the ground very embarrassed. She twisted her hands together as Narcissa took her arm and gently had her sit down at the table. Draco followed her with her eyes until the house elf pulled off the cover to the food in which his eyes snapped to the table. 

As he piled food onto his plate, he ignored the stares his mother was giving him and the look of amusement on Ginny. He was very hungry and they would have to wait until he was done! Stuffing the food into his face he finally looked from his mother to Ginny with mock fake interest. 

"How'd you do that mother?" He asked as he swallowed, "Its not easy to turn a Weasel into a human." Ginny glared at him.

"Draco you are such a-" 

"Draco!" Narcissa said warningly cutting off Ginny completely. Draco smirked and ignored them both. He was still hungry. 

"You know what Draco, I don't care what you say," Ginny told him lightly, "I think I look nice and that's all that matters. So shut up... ferret." 

Draco looked up from his plate, and pointed his fork at her angrily, "I'm trying to eat! So please, refrain yourself from speaking until I'm finished. I don't want to gag." 

"Draco Malfoy!" Narcissa exclaimed disgusted, "Cut that out... now!" 

Draco looked over at his mother and sighed, but not before nodding and going back to his food. Ginny smirked, but didn't say another word to him, instead she turned her attention to Narcissa as if she had a number of questions. Draco watched out of the corner of his eyes unconcerned. 

"Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Yes Virginia?

"What was Draco like as a child?"

Draco's fork dropped to his plate with a clatter. He looked up at his mother with a look of horror on his face. Narcissa and Ginny paid him no mind. An hour later, Draco sat at the table hiding his face in his hands as Ginny and Narcissa laughed as they talked. 

"And let me tell you about the time he first tried to dress himself... I never thought pants could be used as a shirt, but Draco found a way anyway...." 

Draco wanted to kill himself with his fork. His face red, he looked up over his hands to see Ginny laughing... at him. This was the most embarrassing moment of his lift. He picked up his goblet of wine and had a sip. Maybe if he got drunk he would forget this moment ever happened. 

"He ran out of the house naked?" Ginny asked Narcissa. 

Draco called the house elf for a pitcher of wine. This was going to be a very long night. 

"Oh yes, but Draco insisted that clothes were overrated. It took weeks to get him to wear anything- even his-" 

"Mother!" Draco gasped. Ginny and Narcissa finally glanced over at Draco. "Please!" 

"Have we embarrassed him enough?" Ginny asked. 

"I think so." Narcissa smiled at her son, "Have you learned your lesson about how to treat a lady?" Draco almost pointed out that Ginny wasn't a lady, when Ginny smirked at him.

"Yes mother." 

"And what do you say?" Narcissa pressed. Draco sighed, he'd rather become a muggle then apologize. 

"I'm sorry Weasley... I mean, Virginia." Ginny looked as if she was going to explode with laughter. Draco wondered if his father would come home and dump her in the dungeons, and he did not feel any remorse. "Can I be excused mother?" Draco asked. 

"Of course, why don't you walk Ginny up to her bedroom." Narcissa suggested. 

"Not a problem... I was planning on jumping out the window on my way out," Draco muttered but Narcissa didn't hear him, she was already bidding Ginny a good night. 

Draco got up, and swayed. Perhaps that fifth cup of wine hadn't been a good idea. Ginny joined him as he regained his balance. Together they walked out of the room and mounted the stairs. Ginny was smiling, and Draco had to fight the urge to push her down the stairs. 

"That was an enjoyable dinner," Ginny told him as they started down a hallway. 

"Sure it was," Draco replied shortly. 

"Your not sour over our conversation are you?" Ginny asked, hiding a laugh. Draco gave her a look.

"No, whatever gave you that idea?" He sarcastically asked.

"You deserved it though, can't you admit to that?" 

"No I can't. Shut up your giving me a headache." 

"Its probably not me. Its all that wine you drank." 

Draco was about to turn around and give her a piece of his mind when he heard the door downstairs open, and Lucius's voice echo through the dinning hall. Seconds later Narcissa's voice called back to him, sounding rather annoyed. Knowing an argument would soon follow, he grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her down the hall more quickly.

"What's the matter?" Ginny asked. 

"My father's home... hurry I have to get you to your room. He'll toss you down in the dungeons and torture you if he had the chance." 

"But wouldn't Voldemort be angry if he did that?" 

"Probably wouldn't care. Come on." Draco said urgently as he pushed her gently up the nearest stairs. As they hurried down the next hallway Ginny stopped, and Draco spun around pulling her. "Ginny! Come on!" 

"Wait, Draco... I think we passed it." 

"Of course we didn't! I have lived her my entire life and your saying I ran past your room?" Draco asked outraged. 

"You didn't bring me to my room last time, your mother did!" Ginny snapped. 

"But I know what room she would have brought you to," Draco shot back, now come on.

"No," Ginny snapped trying to get out of his grasp, "We passed it and I know it." 

"Weasley!"

"Malfoy!" 

Draco forcefully tried to pull her in his direction, and in retaliation Ginny stomped on his foot. He let go of her in surprise and Ginny started to move away. Draco made a mad dive for her, catching her around the middle as they both tumbled sideways into a door which opened as they crashed through it. 

Just there luck the door opened up to a staircase and they fell down the stairs together in a tangled mess. As they came to a stop, Draco blinked up at the dark ceiling, only to see the stars. He sat up abruptly and looked over at the staircase. They had fallen out onto a balcony. 

"Now look what you did," Draco snapped starting to get up.

"What I did?" Ginny got up and dusted herself off, "What you did." 

"Fine," Draco muttered annoyed, "What I did." He just wanted her to shut up. She was so annoying and his headache was getting worse. Ginny sighed and looked over at him. 

"Draco!"

"What now?" Draco drawled. 

"Your bleeding," She looked horrified, "Oh I'm so sorry- you must have hit your head when we fell." She was at his side in an instant blotting away the blood that was at the edge of his eyebrow. 

"I'm fine- stop it," Draco tried to push away but she would have nothing of it. 

"Hold still, just- Draco! Stop being such a prat and let me help you!" Draco stopped pulling as she grabbed his shoulder roughly to hold him still. "There... now that wasn't so bad was it?" She asked several minutes later. 

"Oh shut up," Draco snapped.

"Your welcome." 

"What? I didn't say thank you." 

"You did, in your own little way," Ginny said with a sigh. Draco gave her an odd look as she looked up at the stars. "They are so pretty aren't they?" Draco glanced up.

"Sure." 

He looked back down at her, and realized that she was standing in the way of the moonlight and looked rather mysterious with the light reflecting off her. She really was very pretty. Draco shifted uncomfortable. 

"Look, I'm..." He took a deep breath, "I'm sorry..." 

Ginny smiled, "That was hard wasn't it? Breaking away from what you grew up learning by your father. What makes you question him now Draco?" 

"He cheated on my mother," Draco explained sourly. When Ginny looked confused he continued, "I caught him and my Aunt Bellatrix getting it on the other night. When I confronted him and told my mother, I got my ass kicked." 

"He's not so wonderful is he?" 

"No, he's not." Draco agreed, "I was an idiot for following him. I guess I just did it to make mother happy. But she's not happy with him anymore. So I don't have to pretend I don't know what's right and what's wrong."

"You did what your heart told you to do for your mother. Thats sweet Draco. I wouldn't have thought it of you." 

"There's a lot of things you wouldn't think of me doing." 

"I know, but I'd like to think of you doing it Draco. I really would." Ginny said quietly. 

Draco didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. They stood out on the balcony, bathed in moonlight not speaking for several minutes. Draco's stomach kept flipping over. He felt really weird.... Why did he suddenly feel as if he was incredibly nervous? What was there to feel nervous about? His head was buzzing as her last words echoed through his head.

"I guess its time to start doing things you wouldn't think of me doing then," He said finally. Ginny looked over at him curiously. 

He wasn't sure what made him move towards her. He didn't know what he was doing at all- it was a strange impulse he had never had before, not even with Pansy. Yet when he gently titled her head up towards him and leaned down it was so right, so incredibly perfect that he didn't try and stop himself. 

He kissed her. 


	11. And The Sun Shows Great Emotion

****

Title Lune Soleil  
  
**Author**: Samantha Riddle aka Slytherish  
  
**Rating**: PG-13  
  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Oh, and it has some Order of the Phoenix Spoilers.  
  
**Summary**: Ginny Weasley has always been stereotyped as the youngest, innocent Weasley. No one in her family seems to understand her, and she secretly wishes for her chance to show them the truth. When she's captured by Death Eaters, her new backbone is put to the test. Why does Lord Voldemort want her? What does it have to do with her first year at Hogwarts?   
  
Meanwhile Draco Malfoy is asked to gain Ginny's trust and watch her in between her 'lessons' with Lord Voldemort. When he's not frustrating himself with thoughts of Ginny, who is the only girl who manages to make him speechless, Draco is worried about his now broken family. Determined to make sure his mother is happy, Draco must turn against his father.   
  
But what happens when an love forms between them, and suddenly the most important issue at hand is how can they stay together forever? Will Draco break away from Voldemort? Will Ginny turn on her family?   
  
**Notes**: Okay, I'm warning you now. This is an odd chapter. I've never exactly done romance before. ^.^ And I think I went really fast and threw in a lot of odd things that probably don't make any sense. But that's okay because I also put in some foreshadowing and stuff. This is more of a bridge chapter because I needed to set the stage for the next chapter. But yes this chapter sucks. I'm sorry. :( Its also rather short, and I'm sorry. I promise I'll make a new chapter sometime tomorrow or Friday to make up for it. 

**

Chapter Eleven: 

Ginny had felt many emotions during her time as a prisoner. There had been moments when she had stared up at the ceiling of that bedroom in Voldemort's castle and wished for death. Anger, grief, fear, worry... these were all feelings that had taken over here during the last few days. But absolutely nothing could have prepared her for this moment. 

He kissed her. 

Maybe it was because she was starting to warm up to him. Maybe it was because she knew that he wasn't Lucius. Or Maybe it was because he really was so irresistibly handsome. She didn't know at all, but those few seconds in which his lips touched her own were the most completely confusing seconds of her life. 

He smelled like leather and cinnamon. His hand, which gently touched her cheek as he pulled away only millimeters from her lips, was smooth and gentle. His dazzling gray eyes were like sparkling stars in the sky. He moved in to kiss her again. 

Her stomach tightened and as his lips brushed across her own again, it flipped over. She stood there helplessly, confused as to what to do and scared about how she was feeling. This was Draco Malfoy. He had just kissed her. 

His kiss increased dramatically, passionately. She didn't know what she was doing, but she kissed him back... or she thought she did. Her stomach continued to flip, her hands shook, her head felt light. He tasted like smooth chocolate. 

She didn't feel his arms wrap around her waste, and didn't remember putting her arms around his neck. Closing her eyes she fell into his kiss, taking complete advantage of the moment. He rose a level in passion, and Ginny felt weak. Nothing in the world mattered but his kiss...

"Draco!" 

"Shit." 

Ginny's eyes snapped open. Draco had pulled away, his arms still around her but loosely. She dropped her arms from his neck and looked into his eyes. They softened at her gaze, and then a smirk flashed across his face. 

"Your not a bad kisser Weasley," He said quietly. 

Ginny blushed scarlet, and for the first time she became aware that Draco's cheeks were flushed too. He let go of her altogether and turned, obviously to the voice that had called out his name. Fear rose up in her chest for the first time and then relaxed as she realized it was Narcissa.

"What are you two doing down there?" Narcissa demanded. 

"Chatting," Draco replied smoothly starting to walk towards the stairs. He was smirking again. Ginny paused and then followed him. Narcissa looked at her carefully as she came into view. Ginny felt very embarrassed and let her eyes drop to the ground.

"She's supposed to be in her room. If your father finds her you know what he'll do to her," Narcissa told her son firmly. 

"Oh I know," Draco moved past his mother, "But I felt as if ruining her innocence was more important." 

Ginny felt tears well up in her eyes. For a brief second, she had actually believed that something had come from that passionate kiss. But just as with everything that had to do with Draco Malfoy, it was an act: a ploy. He was a disgusting pig who just wanted a kiss. 

Not daring to look up, Ginny began to walk up the stairs pass Narcissa. The women quickly reached out and caught Ginny's arm stopping her. With much reluctance, she looked up into Narcissa's icy eyes. They were hard and unusually cold. Was it because of her argument with Lucius, or was there something more to it? 

"I'll walk you to your room," Narcissa said briskly. Ginny didn't protest, and even looked over to see what Draco had to say about this and realized that he had already disappeared. For some reason she felt gloomy that he had. 

Narcissa did not let go of Ginny's arm as they walked through the dark and shadowy hallways. The only light in the halls was from the windows and the moonlight that showed through them. Narcissa didn't speak at all, not until they had walked into Ginny's supposed bedroom and she had shut the door. 

The room wasn't as dark as the hallways, a roaring fireplace keeping it warm and rather bright. Ginny sank onto her bed with a sigh, avoiding any eye contact with Draco's mother. She felt tired suddenly, and rather depressed. She could still taste Draco's lips on her own. Again, tears sparkled in her eyes. Blinking them away, she finally looked up at Narcissa. 

The woman's eyes weren't as hard as they had been before, but they were looking over Ginny as though judging her. It reminded Ginny of a muggle x-ray that Hermione had told her about. At the same moment, Ginny wondered how she even remembered what Hermione had told her. All that had seemed so far away.... 

"I know what you were doing," Narcissa said rather simply. Ginny didn't say anything, she didn't know what to. She just stared up at Narcissa Malfoy, doing her best not to look guilty or upset. "No matter what Draco now believes, he is Lucius's son and he has the same way with women. I wouldn't take that kiss so personally. There isn't a girl in Slytherin house who hasn't felt his lips." 

Ginny was so shocked, her mouth opened slightly. That was not the sort of thing she had expected to hear from his own mother! It confirmed Ginny's believe that the kiss had not meant a thing, but almost made her very sorry for Draco that his own mother thought he was a player. 

"Next time he does it, slap him." 

Incredulously Ginny responded, "What if it wasn't like that? What if he did mean something?"

"Don't be stupid girl," Narcissa said impatiently. "Don't give yourself false hope. He was raised to believe people like you are scum by his father. He won't give that up so easily." 

Annoyed, Ginny didn't answer. Maybe Narcissa wasn't really as nice as she had thought. Or at least, not after she had been around Lucius. Narcissa sighed and glanced out the window as if trying to make her mind up on something.

"Has your mother ever spoken to you about boys, Virginia?" 

"No, she never thought I was old enough," Ginny admitted shocked. 

"Then I better do it because chances are you won't see her again." 

Ginny felt slightly nauseous. She would see her mother again, and she told herself that as firmly as she could. All those times she had been alone in that room she had forced herself to believe that as soon as the Order could, they would get her back. And that Harry would win and Ginny would be allowed to finally go free. Sometimes it was hard to hold that hope, but Ginny did it anyway. 

"When a boy kisses you, without your consent, you have every right to hit him or in extreme cases knee him in the groin. Its simple defense, and you'd do best to learn it. Boys are pigs and most of them just want to touch you. Your a beautiful girl and you're around Death Eaters. Trust me, if you don't know how to knee in the groin you'll get raped." 

Ginny felt faint. 

"My very own sister finds it necessary to show every bit of skin on her... or she did when she was younger. Don't do that Virginia, because you'll just gain attention to yourself. And never, never make the mistake I did." 

"What was that?" Ginny asked hoarsely. 

"Don't have sex at sixteen and end up with a baby and a marriage to a monster." 

"Sixteen?" Ginny breathed, "But Draco's not old enough..." 

"I never said Draco," Narcissa snapped. Very curious now, Ginny cautiously went on.

"Then Draco has a sibling?" Ginny whispered. 

"Had," Narcissa corrected sharply, "I killed him in a savage attempt to get out of what I did but it was too late." Ginny's eyes widened in horror. Narcissa was just as evil as she had originally thought she was. Quickly looking away, Ginny did not ask another question. 

She didn't have to, because just then Draco slipped into the room. Ignoring the flip flop of her stomach, Ginny glanced up at him. He was looking at his mother very boredly as if he wished he hadn't walked into the room. She felt almost angry with him for having that look on his face. He was so annoying!

"Professor Snape is downstairs mother, he wants a word." 

Ginny's stomach flip flopped again. 

Narcissa suddenly looked flushed and excused herself very quickly, leaving both Ginny and Draco alone in the room. Draco gazed after his mother with a amused expression on his face. That was when it hit Ginny. Snape was here. Professor Snape. The spy. The Order. Home. 

She leapt up, completely forgetting about Draco's presence. He looked over at her curiously, but she ignored him. Before she had feelings that trying to escape would be disastrous, and that staying would open her more doors. But she didn't have any of those feelings now. This was her one chance. 

She moved towards the door before she knew what she was doing. So what if she didn't have a wand. Draco the pig wouldn't be too hard to get rid of would he? At the very thought of him she felt rather odd. It was probably because she still wasn't over his kiss and the false idea that he had actually felt something more then arrogance. At least thats what she told herself. 

"What do you think your doing?" He demanded.

"Fuck off, Malfoy," Ginny snarled, suddenly angry with him.

"Wow Ginny, where did that come from?" 

He was suddenly behind her and gently put his arms around her waste. Remembering what Narcissa said, and Draco's smirk from earlier she spun around, pulling herself free and slapped him across the face. He staggered, shocked. 

"Don't touch me!" 

"You didn't have a problem with it before," Draco noted touching his face. 

"Well thats because I was stupid enough to believe you!" Ginny said hotly. 

"Believe me? What the hell are you talking about?" He looked half confused, half angry. 

Ginny didn't answer, she didn't really know what she was talking about either. Her stomach flipped over again and she felt like screaming. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Maybe it was her dinner... maybe it was food poisoning. 

Or maybe its love.

Suddenly dizzy, Ginny reached out for the door handle again. Where were these ridiculous thoughts coming from anyway? It was absurd... stupid. Was it though? Yes, she told herself angrily, yes its stupid! She tried to get a hold over herself. 

"And where do you think your going?" Draco asked.

"Go to hell!" Ginny yelled, turning her head to glare at him over her shoulder and walking out of the room. Suddenly Draco's eyes widened with surprise and Ginny found out why seconds later when she collided with someone who had been standing in the doorway about to walk in himself. 

It really was one of those days when emotion was running high. She had gone from angry to fearing for her life so quickly she stumbled backwards and landed on her bottom. Lucius Malfoy was towering above her. 

He looked infuriated for some reason, and worst of all it was all directed at her. His black robes bellowing behind him, he moved forward and helped Ginny to her feet -by her hair- and then viciously shook her until she felt like throwing up. 

"I was wondering where this had gotten to," Lucius said, "Narcissa tried to pamper you up? I'm afraid pampering is over." 

The words stumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them. "Oh don't deny me because your jealous she doesn't pamper you anymore." 

The floor was very hard, Ginny realized a few moments later when she found herself thrown across the room as if she was a rag doll. She had hit her head particularly hard, and felt as if she was about to pass out. Struggling to remain conscious she tried to sit up and found that only made matters worse.

But that was nothing compared to what she heard next. 

"Leave her alone." 

But it wasn't Draco. It was Snape.


	12. And The Moon Fades

****

Title Lune Soleil  
  
**Author**: Samantha Riddle aka Slytherish  
  
**Rating**: PG-13  
  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Oh, and it has some Order of the Phoenix Spoilers.  
  
**Summary**: Ginny Weasley has always been stereotyped as the youngest, innocent Weasley. No one in her family seems to understand her, and she secretly wishes for her chance to show them the truth. When she's captured by Death Eaters, her new backbone is put to the test. Why does Lord Voldemort want her? What does it have to do with her first year at Hogwarts?   
  
Meanwhile Draco Malfoy is asked to gain Ginny's trust and watch her in between her 'lessons' with Lord Voldemort. When he's not frustrating himself with thoughts of Ginny, who is the only girl who manages to make him speechless, Draco is worried about his now broken family. Determined to make sure his mother is happy, Draco must turn against his father.   
  
But what happens when an love forms between them, and suddenly the most important issue at hand is how can they stay together forever? Will Draco break away from Voldemort? Will Ginny turn on her family?   
  
**Notes**: A new chapter! Happy reading!

**

Chapter Twelve: And The Moon Fades

Draco didn't know what to do. He was stuck, trapped, in a situation that he had absolutely no control over and no way of doing what he knew he had to. Standing there helplessly, he watched as Lucius through Ginny across the room roughly. Following her with his eyes, he had to fight with himself not to move a muscle. If he tried to help Weasley, Lucius would take that as a threat against him and therefore putting Narcissa at risk. 

Draco watched as Ginny struggled to get up, and then fell bad down obviously hurt. He didn't move his eyes from her, and at the same time tried to decode the feelings in his gut. Their earlier kiss came back to mind as did Ginny's attitude just before when they were alone. But before he could try and understand what he was feeling, a voice from the doorway had his eyes leaving Weasley and focusing on the one who had spoken. 

Having seen Severus Snape angry on many occasions, mostly because of Potter and his friends, Draco was surprised. Infuriated would have been a light way of putting how angry Snape was. His cold black eyes moved from Ginny to Draco and then back to Lucius as if he had been surveying them. 

"Leave her alone," Snape repeated his voice deadly. Lucius looked back at him suspiciously. 

"If your worried about what the Dark Lord will say, he'll probably approve of the discipline. The girl needs to learn her place Severus." 

"That is not what I'm worried about Lucius," Snape said smoothly, "Don't touch her again."

"I will do as I please, she is in my care." Lucius's voice raised slightly, his eyes reflecting his own anger. Nevertheless, Severus did not back down. 

"If you touch her again, I will be forced to hurt you." 

The effect of his words was startling, or perhaps it was how Lucius took the words. It seemed as if Draco's father had forgotten about everything else in the world except for Snape, and if he hadn't been so keen on watching this fight unfold, Draco would have easily been able to go to Ginny's aid. 

"Is that a threat?" Lucius asked, his hand twitching as if to move for his wand. 

"Yes, it is," Snape replied. 

"Where do your loyalties lie Severus?" Lucius coldly questioned, "No proper Death Eater would feel remorse for the girl." 

"They lie where I lie them," was Snape's only answer, but it suddenly seemed to Draco that Snape almost faltered. He was hiding something, and Lucius noticed it as well. 

"Really now, Severus? Perhaps I should inform the Dark Lord of your actions tonight?" Lucius pulled his wand from his pocket, "Or perhaps I should inform _you_ of what the Dark Lord would do if you felt your wandering from our cause."

"Who is it that is threatening now Lucius? I am as loyal to my cause as you are." Snape's voice had an icy edge to it, and his own hand was moving slowly for his wand. 

"I'm sure you are," Lucius sneered and he turned to Draco so quickly that Draco nearly started in surprise. "Take that girl to the dungeons Draco. Prove to me that you are my son for a change." 

Draco didn't move at first, and even looked at Snape before nodding. He turned away from the fight and walked to Ginny's side as the two men began to talk again more angrily and fiercely as before. Blocking them out, Draco knelt by Ginny. 

"Ginny?" He whispered his hand moving to her shoulder. Her eyes opened and Draco got the full view of two round hazel orbs looking back up at him. It was the first time he had actually looked her in the eyes. 

"I always knew you hadn't fully returned to us Snape," Lucius was now saying from behind them, "But now I will kill you and present you to the Dark Lord himself." 

"You will do no such thing," 

Draco's head whipped around, his contact with Ginny's eyes breaking. Narcissa stood in the doorway now, her icy eyes blazing. Fear flooded him as Draco looked over at his mother, obviously coming to the aid of Severus. His early thoughts of something between them confirmed as Narcissa moved to Snape's side. 

"Narcissa go back downstairs, this doesn't concern you," Severus warned. 

"No," Narcissa replied hotly, "It concerns me greatly." 

"Mother!" 

The words were out of Draco's mouth before he could stop them. Lucius, Snape and Narcissa all looked over at him, all three with very different expressions. Snape's was unreadable but his parents had opposite reactions. Narcissa looked at Draco with love and warmth, Lucius with sudden hatred and anger.

"Boy didn't I tell you to get that girl to the dungeons?" He ranted, "remember what you were told-"

"Yes sir," Draco snapped back quickly pulling Ginny to her feet. She let out a cry, and Draco put his arm around her to steady her. He could feel three sets of eyes on his back and removed his arm. Suddenly realizing Ginny was looking up at him and his cheeks were red he looked at the ground. 

"What was he told?" Narcissa demanded, "What ridiculous thing have you told him to make him do what you want?"

"Just a price for your beautiful head," Lucius promptly told her, "Now boy!" 

Draco looked away from the floor and muttered several cusses under his breath, directed at his father. Trying his best to look as if he was hurrying, Draco began to help Ginny out of the room. As he passed his mother she whispered something to him. 

"I love you." 

  
Draco didn't want to leave the room. He opened his mouth to protest, but Narcissa shook her head, and Snape gave him a piercing look. He wasn't looking at his father, however Draco knew he was probably looking ready to kill him. With one final look, Draco left the room. 

He could hear arguing as he helped Ginny down the hallway, and did not dare to speak yet. He couldn't. He just couldn't take the possibility that Lucius would use anything he did to hurt Narcissa. That was something Draco could not bear. If he lost his mother.... he'd... he'd kill Lucius. Unaware that the son was beginning to rise out of the windows, Draco pulled Ginny down the stairs.

"I can walk you know," Ginny snapped wrenching one of her arms free.

"Fine walk by yourself," Draco shot back angrily, "but I have to lock you up so don't try to get away." 

"And if I do?"

"I'll be forced to kiss you." 

"You disgusting bastard." 

Draco stopped short, turning towards her. He remembered their earlier kiss well and he didn't remember Ginny complaining or pulling away. If anything she had helped increase their moment of passion, and had put her arms around his neck. He had seen the sparkle in her eyes before his mother had interrupted them. Although he had to hide all feelings with his mother there, Ginny had not and he knew she felt something too. 

"What is wrong with you? The first time I show affection and you act as if I called you a Mudblood!" 

Draco was outraged and rather annoyed. The only other girl he had actually kissed before was Pansy, and then it was just because Narcissa had found them to be a good match. This time it had been something completely different, something that Draco didn't understand. This something he had been hoping Ginny shared so he didn't feel like an idiot. Obviously she didn't share it.

"I saw your smirks! Narcissa told me how you are Draco! I know that kiss didn't mean a thing! You are disgusting for trying to kiss me when all you want is my body!" 

Draco felt as if he had been slapped in the face. He looked at her stunned, his mouth open slightly. Her eyes were now shining with tears. He couldn't believe she thought that of him. A sarcastic, arrogant, selfish, jerk... yes that he was. But to use her for her body? What had his mother told her? 

Angrily he grabbed her arm and started to walk towards the dungeons again. He didn't know what to say and even if he did he didn't know how to say it. Never before had Draco been in such a predicament. Tugging her along after him, ignoring her protests of him letting her go, he went the rest of the way to the dungeons without another word to her. 

What had that feeling... that something been? This he was going to need to figure out if he ever wanted to set Ginny straight of what she thought of him. Deciding maybe he should ask Snape, Draco almost walked past the entrance to the dungeons. 

It was a dark, musty place the Malfoy dungeons. The walls were stone as were the floors and were slightly wet. It seemed of mold and rust as the cells that were in the dungeon were metal and rusting. Draco had only been to where the cells were kept, never the back door beyond them. He suspected there was a torture chamber in there and had didn't think it would be wise to ever take a peek. What that room had in store probably would have even Draco running for the bathroom.

Looking for the cell that had the least amount of rust and water, he gently shoved her in. Yet Draco did not shut the door. She turned around to face him, her eyes again filled with tears. He stood in the doorway, leaning against the door eying her carefully. If he didn't say something now, he'd never be able to say it. He bought himself more time by looking beyond Ginny into the cell that only had a simple cot in the back. 

"Ginny..." His voice trailed off and he took a deep breath before staring again, "Look, whatever my mother said to you... I don't know.... but I'm telling you this truthfully. That kiss wasn't in any way about using you or your body. I don't know what made me kiss you Weasley, but there is just something about you that isn't what I'm used to." 

"Maybe its because I'm not mean, evil or a git?" 

"Yeah that could be it," For the first time in a very long while he grinned. After a few seconds Ginny smiled back. 

It was like her face had suddenly been lit up. The feeling that had made him kiss her the first time returned and Draco understood what it meant. Standing there in the shadows, Virginia Weasley looked like a complete angel. Her eyes were shining, her hair sparkling and her smile lit up the rest of her face like a light. 

Draco Malfoy was in love. 

The thought scared him to death, but it was true. Ginny wasn't like any other girl he had met. Not by a long run. And right then in that cell, was one of those rare chances when he actually understood that and loved that about her. He really loved everything about her. She was perfect. 

Draco moved forward a few steps towards her, and took her hand in his own. Both hands gently wrapped around her one he brought it up towards his face and gently kissed it. A strange expression passed by her face and she almost stepped backwards but Draco quickly let her hand go gently as not to scare her. 

They looked at each other for a few moments, and Draco did not hear the dungeon door shut harshly. If he had heard that he wouldn't have suddenly pulled Ginny into his arms and tilted her head up and probably would not have leaned down and kissed her, no matter how right it felt. 

And it was right. He knew that Ginny felt that something too as she kissed him back. In the passion Draco could smell the lilacs in her hair, taste the sweet sugar of her lips. He could feel her soft skin against his palms as he rubbed them against the bare skin of beneath her neck. 

Thats when Ginny let out as gasp and pulled away. He spun around in time to see the cell door shut and lock. Lucius stood outside it, a insane expression on his face. Draco's heart stopped for a moment. He knew what his father was going to say seconds before he said it.

"She's dead boy. Dead. No more mother dearest." And with laughter that matched his insane expression, Lucius left the dungeons in search of Narcissa. 


	13. And The Sun Falls Again

****

Title Lune Soleil  
  
**Author**: Samantha Riddle aka Slytherish  
  
**Rating**: PG-13  
  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Oh, and it has some Order of the Phoenix Spoilers.  
  
**Summary**: Ginny Weasley has always been stereotyped as the youngest, innocent Weasley. No one in her family seems to understand her, and she secretly wishes for her chance to show them the truth. When she's captured by Death Eaters, her new backbone is put to the test. Why does Lord Voldemort want her? What does it have to do with her first year at Hogwarts?   
  
Meanwhile Draco Malfoy is asked to gain Ginny's trust and watch her in between her 'lessons' with Lord Voldemort. When he's not frustrating himself with thoughts of Ginny, who is the only girl who manages to make him speechless, Draco is worried about his now broken family. Determined to make sure his mother is happy, Draco must turn against his father.   
  
But what happens when a love forms between them, and suddenly the most important issue at hand is how can they stay together forever? Will Draco break away from Voldemort? Will Ginny turn on her family?   
  
**Notes**: Another chapter. I don't like this one. *pouts* Anyway, I have decided there will be 20 chapters to this fic and a sequel! I've got the end seven chapters planned out. Happy Reading.

**

Chapter Thirteen: And The Sun Falls Again

Once Lucius was out of sight, Draco kicked the metal bars of the cell with so much force the sound echoed throughout the dungeons. He threw himself at the door banging against it and shaking it. Although Ginny was behind him, she knew how upset he was. 

"Damnit, no!" Draco begged almost silently as he banged his forehead against one of the bars. Ginny hesitated and then stepped forward, letting her hand fall on his shoulder.

"Draco..." She began soothingly. 

"I'll kill him!" Draco yelled savagely, spinning around and startling Ginny. There were tears in his eyes: tears, hatred and much more then anger. "I'll kill him with my bloody bare hands!" Ginny winced, backing away from him. He spun back around and violently kicked the door again, throwing himself with a strangled yell against the door as if to open it. 

Ginny watched in slight horror as Draco lost it. He continued to do anything to the door in order to get it to open with no luck. It wasn't until he was shaking it uncontrollably did he suddenly stop, his head hung and his body shaking with sobs Ginny knew he was fighting to restrain. He sank to his knees in front of the door, his back still to her. 

On normal circumstances Ginny would have left him alone because this wasn't something he would want anyone to witness. But Ginny knew that Lucius would kill, if he hadn't already, Narcissa and maybe even Snape. Together, Draco and Ginny would have a chance against Lucius and maybe could get out of here in one piece. First though, Ginny had to get Draco to realize this. 

This was their chance: their single chance to be free from Lord Voldemort and his world. Ginny wanted Draco to join her and return to the Order- she knew this world wasn't for him at all. Maybe it would be hard getting the others to trust him, but she did... she trusted him and more. She loved him. That was something she had understood during their second kiss and something that had been a shock. 

Kneeling down next to him, Ginny gently lifted his head to face hers. His face was dry, it was obvious that he had kept the tears in with those body wrenching sobs. His eyes were burning in his head, he looked almost dangerous. She pushed all that aside, and gave him a very soothing look. 

"We may not be able to save Narcissa, but Draco, we can save ourselves. We can get out of here and get to the Order and in turn save thousands. Together we can overpower Lucius. Snape's a spy- he's working for Dumbledore." 

She couldn't believe the words had come out of her mouth. She had just given Snape away to the son of a madman, and yet she knew he wouldn't tell anyone. His eyes fell from her face and Ginny did the only thing she could think of: she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Please," She whispered, "If you love me, help me." 

Draco raised one of his hands and touched her cheek. Briefly his eyes softened, and a small smile appeared on his lips. Then it all hardened again. He nodded slowly, getting to his feet and giving the cell door another sharp kick. Ginny stood up as well smirking.

"Malfoy, are you dense?" She teased.

"Yes actually, but its all muscle." Draco shot back.

"Idiot, why are you kicking at it? You have your wand!" 

Embarrassed, Draco looked away and as if contemplating what he was going to say, he pulled out his wand. "I know, I was just.... letting out anger." 

"And wasting time," Ginny added. She leaned over and took the wand from him pointing it at the door. "Alohomora!" It sprang open instantly. Draco glared at her as a response to this, and Ginny smiled widely. "After you Mr. Malfoy." 

"You are such a...." Draco shook his head and trailed off, and then snapped back into reality and the task at hand. 

Ginny watched him closely, knowing that any second he was going to understand fully that he had his chance to stop his father. Draco bounded towards the door now, and Ginny caught his arm. He snatched it free roughly. 

"Draco don't do anything stupid. I know your upset but don't destroy this chance and get yourself killed by not planning out what we are going to do." 

"Is is, or already killed my mother Weasley!" Draco snapped angrily.

"I know," Ginny replied gently, "But we can't just run at him. We only have one wand, and currently I'm holding it." 

That shut Draco up, but his glares intensified. Ignoring him, Ginny started out of the cell and down the dungeon hallway, Draco behind her. As she reached for the handle of the door leading back up into the Manor, the door swung open. Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her back protectively as Severus Snape appeared. Blushing, Ginny wiggled free of Draco and looked up at him.

"Professor!" She breathed. 

"Miss. Weasley I am under strict orders to bring you home alive so if you would pay attention to what I'm about to tell you." Snape said harshly, "You are to run as fast as you can out of this house and into the forest that's too the right of this Manor. Your father and Remus Lupin are waiting. Do not turn back no matter what you hear. Understood?" 

Ginny paused, and then nodded a sudden adrenaline rush pulsing through her. She was going to go home! They had come for her after all. Nodding breathlessly, she felt Draco beside her and her excitement faded. 

"What about Draco?" 

Snape looked at Draco, his expression as unreadable as ever. "Mr. Malfoy is his own man. I'm sure he can take care of himself." 

Ginny's mouth opened slightly and she turned to face Draco. Draco's eyes were burning again. "Where are they?" He asked Snape quietly.

"Her body is in her bedroom," A bit of emotion flickered past Snape's face. "He's in his chamber." 

Draco made a step forward but Snape stopped him. Their eyes locked and it seemed they were talking in some other way... a way Ginny didn't understand. She looked between them, and then Snape turned and left, with a simple, "Now Weasley." 

Draco began to follow Snape, but turned in another direction and left as well, leaving Ginny horribly alone in the doorway. She paused, wanting so much to go find her father but she couldn't leave Draco here.... she couldn't. She hurried after him. 

"Draco wait!" She called out. He turned quickly.

"Your supposed to be leaving," He said glaring, "Ginny get out of here while you still can!" 

"Oh please Draco come with me!" She begged, her eyes filling with tears. "If you kill Lucius, Voldemort will have your head. He already will if I leave! I can't leave you to that fate." 

"Thats not your decision. Your going to go find your father, and your going now." Draco told her this so firmly, that Ginny felt angry. 

"Don't tell me what to do!" 

"Ginny please!" Draco looked desperate, "I can't loose you to this side too." 

A single tear gently escaped her eye and traveled down her face. He reached over and wiped it away. She moved her hands up and grabbed his hand gently. Draco had no choice but to move towards her, and in a quick moment he gently kissed her.

"Don't cry for me Ginny. I don't deserve you, and I don't want you here now. Go, please." 

"I can't leave you here," Ginny whispered. 

"Yes you can." Draco replied. He smiled suddenly and took his wand back from her. "I forgot you had it. Go, I promise I'll catch up when I finish what I have to do." 

Ginny's eyes widened and she threw herself at him, hugging him tightly. "Thank you Draco. Thank you." 

Even as she hugged him she knew that his words were very hollow. It was a way for him to get her to leave. Chances were if he killed Lucius, Voldemort would be here on him in a moment. He always knew when his Death Eaters were killed. Draco would not make the night. 

"Do you promise?" She asked.

"I promise I'll see you again." Draco responded, "Now please go." He gently pushed her away and disappeared down a now bright hallway. 

The sun had come up, Ginny realized. It was morning. She turned away from where Draco had disappeared and darted down a different hallway. Her thoughts were staggered as she stopped at the end of the hallway and looked out across the empty entrance hall. 

The most important thing she had to do was get to her father, and she wanted to so much. But now she had new feelings, feelings that she couldn't get rid of... feelings of Draco. Leaving him was hurting her so much, and she wanted more then anything to go back and be with him. Yet as she had learned when her father had almost died during the year before, there were some things worth dying for... 

Lucius Malfoy wasn't one of them. She was. 

She was the heir of Slytherin, something that Voldemort would and could use against Harry. Draco knew that if Voldemort had Ginny then it would make his destruction of the world easier. Dying to keep her in the right hands was a noble act. He'd kill his father and be killed by Voldemort in return. It wasn't fair. 

She started to walk into the light of the entrance hall, noticing how really dark and unwelcoming Malfoy Manor had become. Slowly, she walked as she looked around carefully for signs of movement. When she found none, she walked faster. Looking behind her, she opened the door into the foyer.

Only to be grabbed roughly by hands of a Death Eater. There had been one problem in Snape's plan. No one had expected Bellatrix to turn up for another go with Lucius. 

"Where do you think your going?" Bellatrix demanded, "Trying to get away?" 

Ginny's eyes widened in horror. She couldn't get away from Bellatrix; she didn't have a wand. So she did the only thing she could think of in hopes that Snape or Draco could hear her. She screamed before everything around her went dark. 

**

Draco leaned against the wall outside his father's chamber, breathing deeply. He kept moving his wand between his two hands looking at it closely. Twice he almost dropped it and blew it cover, three times he came close to tears at the vision of his mother's body. He had lasted only a few minutes looking at her lifeless form before anger took him over and he arrived where he know was, ready to murder his other parent... and become an orphan in the process. 

He was also remembering about his promise to Ginny about seeing her again and maybe even joining the Order. He doubted that they would really want a Malfoy, even if he had got rid of Lucius for them and loved Ginny. Nevertheless his promise would stand.... if of course he did beat Lucius and Voldemort didn't kill him before he had the chance to run to safety. 

Taking a deep breath, Draco stepped away from the wall and walked towards the door slowly and quietly. No noises came from inside his father's chamber, giving Draco the impression that Lucius was probably drinking away, or sleeping. That would be an advantage to him, Draco thought, but he wanted to make sure Lucius saw him before he killed him. He would prove that he was stronger then his father. 

He poked his head in the doorway cautiously and caught wind of his father sleeping in a chair by the fireplace. He watch clutching a bottle of brandy, and snoring lightly. Draco felt a smirk flash across his face. This was going to be like taking candy from a baby. Draco stepped into the room, his wand at the ready. 

Lucius didn't move at all, he just continued to sleep. It was amazing how he had no remorse or tears for the wife he had just killed. He had apparently just sat down, took a drink and passed out as if he had a long day at work. The man had no heart, and Draco had no wish to be like him. But if he didn't make him pay... it would be as if his mother died in vain. 

Draco moved very slowly so he was standing in front of Lucius. Wand raised, he could have finished Lucius off just then but he wanted to wake his father up first. Cautiously, Draco prepared for a struggle. 

"Father?" He asked his voice raised dangerously, "Wake up." 

Lucius snorted in his sleep, so Draco forcedly kicked him in the leg. Lucius's eyes snapped open angrily as he looked around to see who had woken him. His eyes landed on Draco and an evil smile replaced his anger. 

"Ah, Draco..." But Lucius did not get the chance to finish. Draco was not going to let him win this time. 

"Expelliarmus!" Lucius's wand, which had been loosely in the man's pocket, sprang into Draco's outstretched hand. In a quick moment, Draco snapped it in two and tossed it into the nearby fireplace. 

The startled man looked up at his son, and the dangerous, infuriated look in eyes that matched his own and knew that he was in trouble. Fear and panic appeared in his own, something that made Draco's heart sing. 

"Hello father," Draco greeted, his voice shaking with fury. 

"D.. Draco..." Lucius croaked out, and very suddenly took a drink from his brandy, "Can I help you with something?" 

"Yes you can. You can hold still." 

"Wh...?" Lucius never finished. 

For the first time ever, Draco wanted to kill. He wanted him to die and die with pain. Avada Kedavra would not be enough for Lucius, and neither would a thousand Cruciatus curses. Draco would have to settle for something that would Lucius a clean end no matter how much Draco wanted to take a sword and put it through his heart. 

"Avada Kedavra!" 

There was a rushing sound and a blinding green light from the end of his wand. When he could see, Draco saw his father slumped over in his chair. It was over.... he was gone. 

Perhaps Draco had expected to feel happy and pleased with himself, but he didn't. He felt empty as if all his emotions were suddenly dry. He wanted nothing more but to take a drink from the brandy still clutched in the dead man's hand. 

His hand shaking, Draco pocketed his wand and turned from the chair. Severus Snape was standing in the doorway, his eyes narrowed carefully. Draco looked up at him, unknowing what he would say or think and he found he didn't really care. However Snape didn't say anything about it. 

"Come, it'll be moments before Voldemort can get here." Draco did not hesitate to follow Snape from the room. "We'll go the back way, just in case anyone comes in through the front." Snape turned a corner sharply and Draco fell behind. As he ran to catch up, a thought popped into his head.

"What about my mother?" 

"Both their bodies will be taken care of. I'll see to it," Snape replied shortly. 

"Don't put them together," Draco told him, "She deserves better then that." Snape didn't answer, but he did hold the door open for Draco. He slipped out into the early morning and glanced up at the sky. It was still a bit dark, but he knew it was going to be a beautiful day. 

Looking back out towards the forest they were walking towards, Draco could make out shadows in the distance. Why would Weasley and Lupin wait for them of all people once they already had Ginny safe and sound? He was about to ask Snape, when Severus suddenly turned around. Draco looked over his shoulder as well. 

A Dark Mark was now looming over Malfoy Manor. Draco frowned and looked up at Snape who shook his head. "There is another Death Eater there. We have to leave quickly." Snape took off quickly towards the forest where Draco noticed Weasley and Lupin were already gone. 

"How am I going to...." 

"Apparition Mr. Malfoy," Snape said smoothly. Draco didn't understand and frowned.

"But I can't, I'm not seventeen." 

"Keep your hand on the edge of my robes and you'll Apparate with me," Snape told him irately. Draco obeyed, feeling slightly uncomfortable. 

The only bit of comfort was knowing he'd see Ginny soon.


	14. And The Moon Tells All

****

Title Lune Soleil  
  
**Author**: Samantha Riddle aka Slytherish  
  
**Rating**: PG-13  
  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Oh, and it has some Order of the Phoenix Spoilers.  
  
**Summary**: Ginny Weasley has always been stereotyped as the youngest, innocent Weasley. No one in her family seems to understand her, and she secretly wishes for her chance to show them the truth. When she's captured by Death Eaters, her new backbone is put to the test. Why does Lord Voldemort want her? What does it have to do with her first year at Hogwarts?   
  
Meanwhile Draco Malfoy is asked to gain Ginny's trust and watch her in between her 'lessons' with Lord Voldemort. When he's not frustrating himself with thoughts of Ginny, who is the only girl who manages to make him speechless, Draco is worried about his now broken family. Determined to make sure his mother is happy, Draco must turn against his father.   
  
But what happens when a love forms between them, and suddenly the most important issue at hand is how can they stay together forever? Will Draco break away from Voldemort? Will Ginny turn on her family?   
  
**Notes**: Yet another chapter. I liked the first part of this, but I thought I did a rush job of the second part. I've been working on the plot for the sequel, I'll tell you more about it when I get the chance. By the way, thanks so much for all your wonderful reviews.

**

Chapter Fourteen: And the Moon Tells All

Draco and Snape reappeared outside of a dusty and old looking building, in what seemed to be a muggle community. Looking at the numbers on the doors, Draco read eleven, twelve, and thirteen, but it was the number twelve that had gotten his attention. There was a silver doorknocker in the form of a twisted serpent. 

Draco glanced over at Snape who was apparently ignoring him as he walked up to the door and tapped it with his wand twice. The door gently creaked open and Snape motioned for Draco to follow. He did, as quietly as he could while taking in as much of his surroundings as possible.

The hallway they entered was very dark, even though it was early morning. There were old-fashioned gas lamps along the walls, along with the peeling wallpaper and aged portraits. The ceiling held a chandelier. This chandelier was shaped like a serpent. 

There was a door at the far end of the hall, and it opened, a large red haired woman hurrying out. Her eyes were wide and rather red as if she had been crying for a very long time. 

"Where is she?" The woman demanded, "Where's my daughter?" 

"She was supposed to be with Arthur and Remus," Snape said curtly, "have they not arrived?" 

The woman, who Draco now knew was Ginny's mother suddenly let out a howl, her hands flying up to her face as she began to sob uncontrollably. The door opened yet again and a balding red haired man, Draco knew as Ginny's father, flew to the woman's side and tried to comfort her as another man, with graying hair and a tired expression on his, joined them in the hallway. Draco recognized him as his old Defense against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Lupin.

"What's wrong?" Lupin asked, "Where's Ginny?" 

"I thought she was with you Lupin," Snape coldly told him, "She was supposed to meet up with you two." 

"She didn't," Arthur said, "We thought she was with you when you came towards us. But..." He trailed off and three pairs of eyes looked at Draco. 

"Mr. Malfoy?" Lupin questioned, "What...?" 

"I will explain it, if we go someplace better to talk. I don't think standing in the hallway, with Potter and his friends staring at us from the stairs is sufficient." Snape snapped. 

Mr. Weasley quickly began to help the crying Mrs. Weasley to the kitchen, and Lupin waved Potter, Weasley, and Granger off shaking his head. Snape started off towards the kitchen without another glance at Draco. For a moment he just stood there in the hallway, dumbstruck. Then Lupin looked at him. 

"Why don't you come in too," He suggested. Draco shrugged but followed. Lupin brought him through the door that he had appeared from, and down a staircase into a floor into basement kitchen. It was just as dark as the rest of the house.

Snape, the two Weasley's and another group of people which Draco didn't know where sitting around a long wooden table. There was a witch with bright pink hair; a man who was dressed in what look liked patched up rags, a tall black wizard who had a gold hoop through his ear, and a tall red haired boy with long hair. Lupin joined them and motioned for Draco to sit down as well. Draco obeyed, ignoring the looks he was being given. 

"Where is she?" Mrs. Weasley asked, "Where's my baby?" 

Draco wanted to know where Ginny was too. He felt uneasy, he thought she knew to leave as fast as possible. Thats when what Snape said as they were leaving floated back into his head. There had been Death Eaters there... Ginny. He felt sick. He was where she was supposed to be, and she was where he was. It was all wrong.

"We don't know," Snape said harshly, "She must have not made it out of the house before the Death Eaters arrived. But we have something that can help us get her back." 

"What?" Arthur Weasley asked. 

Snape motioned to Draco, "Him." All the eyes at the table turned and looked at him. He felt the heat rise in his face. He looked at the table determinedly. 

"He's Lucius's son," Arthur muttered, "He's a Death Eater." 

"By blood," Draco said quietly, "I am his son. By nothing else." Snape gave him a hard look that told him to shut up. 

"Lucius is dead," Snape told the table. There was an intake of breath around it; "He and Voldemort were threatening Draco here that if he didn't do what they wanted him to they'd kill Narcissa. Draco did something Lucius didn't like, and he killed Narcissa. Draco in turn, killed Lucius. Voldemort will kill Draco if he gets his hands on him." 

"What does this have to do with Ginny?" Arthur demanded.

"Voldemort assigned Draco to watch Ginny, and to gain her trust. He has indeed gained more then Ginny's trust. Draco knows what Voldemort is up to when it comes to Ginny better then I do. He can tell us a lot of information and even where they could be holding her." 

"Well then," Lupin said looking at Draco, "Tell us Draco...." 

Draco gave Snape a look. Why should he just openly give information to the Order? What would they do to him when they were finished? Lock him up? Didn't he have certain rights as a captured Death Eater? He lowered his gaze to the table and didn't say anything. 

"Draco," Snape said very coldly, "tell us." 

"What are you going to do with me once I tell you? Send me to Azkaban?" 

"Of course not," Lupin said very kindly, "If you have changed sides and are willing to help us and work with us we'd never do anything of the sort." The man who looked as if he was wearing rags snorted. "We want to help you Draco even if that is difficult for you to believe. I know trusting adults must be very hard for you-" 

"Fine I'll tell you but because of Ginny, not because I believe I'll just be set free." Draco interrupted. The witch with bright pink hair tipped over her cup of coffee, Draco waited until she had cleaned it up with her wand before continuing. 

"Sorry," She muttered.

"Somehow, he knew about Ginny when she really young. She knew she had great potential and would be powerful. She he gave orders to my fa- Lucius, he gave order to Lucius to slip her the diary in her first year at Hogwarts. We all know how that turned out. But Voldemort had to put some of himself inside Ginny when he forced her to do all those things- so just like Potter, Ginny has powers inside of her that Voldemort himself has." 

Mrs. Weasley gasped, her hands going to her mouth, "He.... My baby...oh Ginny!" 

"But he planed it this time," Draco continued loudly over Mrs. Weasley, "He said that Ginny had that potential that he once had and would make a perfect heir, all he had to do is train her. And that's what he's doing. He asked me to watch her, gain her trust and make her believe in our ways. My life depended on her being in Voldemort's hands. She still is, so now that I think about it, that's not why he'll kill me if he gets his hands on me." 

It seemed no one really cared about Draco right now (which annoyed him), the important thing would be retrieving Ginny. The tall black wizard spoke up through the silence of the table. 

"But he needs her, so he won't hurt her... we have time to come up with a better plan to get her back." 

"No, he won't _kill_ her." Draco corrected hotly, "but there are plenty of ways of hurting someone and making them believe all sorts of things concerning it." 

"Ginny's strong," Arthur said shortly; "She won't fall for that sort of rubbish." 

Draco hesitated. There was something Voldemort could use against Ginny besides her family, something that was new and fresh and something that was certain- Draco was wanted dead. "Your right she is," He told them, "But he could say he'll kill you lot if she doesn't do what he says... or... me." Snape made a quick movement with his hand but Draco ignored him. 

"What do you mean you?" The bright pink haired girl asked. 

"I told you, I gained her trust.... More so really." He chose his words very carefully. They could believe whatever they wanted by what he said, he didn't really care. 

"Right," Lupin said calmly, "Thank you Draco... why don't I take you upstairs to a room..." 

"I'll do it!" The bright pink haired woman exclaimed, springing up her chair moving backward and knocking over a small statue of a serpent. Lupin sighed. 

"All right Tonks, go on... make sure you put the locks up." 

"You think I'll kidnap Potter and make a run for it then?" Draco sneered. 

Arthur said quietly, "You are Lucius's-" 

"Right! Just because I'm related to that scum you think I'm capable of doing just what he does!" Draco shouted, "Just because I was forced into becoming a Death Eater and I'm wanted dead by that lot, I'm still an enemy of yours?" 

"Its a precaution Draco," Lupin told him softly, "Spies are dangerous and we don't need any, thats how people get killed." 

"Fine," He snapped standing up and walking towards the doorway. The woman called Tonks quickly joined him as he mounted the stairs. 

"So you did in Lucius huh?" She asked. 

"Yeah," Draco muttered. She looked as if she was going to ask more about it, but then closed her mouth. 

They had arrived at the top of the stairs, and Tonks lead him down the hallway, past a pair of moth eaten curtains and up another flight of stairs. Tonks stopped at the second landed, and went don another hallway, and gloomily, Draco followed. 

"I wouldn't say anything to Arthur or Molly about you having feelings with their daughter," Tonks said suddenly as she stopped by a door. 

"W. What?" Draco asked surprised, "What are you talking about?" He added pretending he didn't know what she was on about.

Tonks smiled, "I could see it in your eyes when you said you gained more then her trust." She motioned to the door. "That's your room." She tapped the door with her wand, and with one last look at Draco walked back downstairs. 

Draco stared after her for a few seconds, wondering if it really was obvious that he was love with Ginny. He looked at the ground and sighed, hoping that at the very least Ginny wasn't physically harmed in anyway. Just as he turned to open the door, a door across the hall opened wildly. Draco turned his head in mild curiosity. 

It seemed as if Ron Weasley had overhead Tonks and Draco and for the past few moments Harry Potter and Hermione Granger had been forcefully holding him back. Now however, they had to have let go, and Ron was rushing at Draco with such a bright shade of red on his face, Draco compared him to a radish. 

"Well hello Weasel," Draco greeted with a smirk, "and would you look at that, the Mudblood and Potty as well." Ron lunged at him, and Draco took a step to the right at just the perfect time. Ron went crashing to the floor in a heap. Draco shook his head at him. "You're a disgrace." 

Potter and Granger were already rushing to Ron's side to help him up. "Don't go near my sister Malfoy," Ron was howling as they held him back again once he was on his feet, "Don't go anywhere near her." 

"At the moment I really can't, not unless I want to be sleeping with the worms... and I certainly don't feel like joining Potty's parents today." 

Harry dropped Ron and made a step towards Draco, but Hermione reached out to stop him. "No, it's what he wants- Ron stop! Harry, don't!" 

Draco leaned against the wall idly, "You know Weasel, Ginny is a remarkable young woman. And an amazing kisser-" 

"Maybe you should shut up about my sister before I beat your nose in!" Ron ranted. 

"Maybe you should snog that Mudblood," Draco taunted. 

"Maybe you should sod off Malfoy!" Harry snapped. 

"Did I hit a soft spot then? I didn't know you liked people with bushes for heads Potter." 

"Look Malfoy," Hermione said angrily, "We're stuck in this house with you, and we want to know what is going on with Ginny. You obviously know more then we do and I think for the sake of her, you should at least tell us what's going on."

"Hmm... Tell you, or tell you not... what a hard decision. Oh wait, now I got it! No," Draco turned around and pushed open his door. Ron bolted forward and stopped him.

"Don't ever, touch my sister again." He said dangerously. 

"Not a problem, I prefer kissing her anyway, you know she tastes like-" 

"Stop!" Harry exclaimed, he was slightly pale, "I'd prefer not to have the details of Ginny kissing a snake like you." 

"Yeah, I wonder what your great father said about all this?" Ron asked with a smirk. 

  
Draco brought his face very close to Ron's. His eyes were blazing with dangerous venom. "My father was just as bad as the Dark Lord in so many ways. Yet, I was able to kill him... easily. Don't make my next victim you." 

He didn't wait for a reply; he pushed Ron aside and slipped into the room shutting the door. It was then, as soon as he was sure the trio had left the outside of the door that he finally shed the tears that had been building up inside him. 


	15. And The Sun Learns

****

Title Lune Soleil  
  
**Author**: Samantha Riddle aka Slytherish  
  
**Rating**: PG-13  
  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Oh, and it has some Order of the Phoenix Spoilers.  
  
**Summary**: Ginny Weasley has always been stereotyped as the youngest, innocent Weasley. No one in her family seems to understand her, and she secretly wishes for her chance to show them the truth. When she's captured by Death Eaters, her new backbone is put to the test. Why does Lord Voldemort want her? What does it have to do with her first year at Hogwarts?   
  
Meanwhile Draco Malfoy is asked to gain Ginny's trust and watch her in between her 'lessons' with Lord Voldemort. When he's not frustrating himself with thoughts of Ginny, who is the only girl who manages to make him speechless, Draco is worried about his now broken family. Determined to make sure his mother is happy, Draco must turn against his father.   
  
But what happens when a love forms between them, and suddenly the most important issue at hand is how can they stay together forever? Will Draco break away from Voldemort? Will Ginny turn on her family?   
  
**Notes**: Another chapter!

**

Chapter Fifteen: And the Sun Learns

Ginny woke up in the circular chamber that she knew so well. Voldemort sat in front of her, his cold red eyes piecing through her like an x-ray. She sat up the best she could, her arms and legs sort of stiff. The last thing she remembered was screaming as Bellatrix had caught her. She didn't know how long she had been out or how she had gotten back to Voldemort's castle. 

Her first thought was Draco. Where was he? Was he okay? Her eyes traveling around the dark room, she saw no signs of him, or any other Death Eater. It was odd for him not to be in the shadows while she was in Voldemort's company. She shivered. 

The circular room seemed a lot darker somehow. The torches that lit the stone walls were dimmer maybe, she thought. The floor was more damp then it had been last time she laid here. Voldemort's high chair had been a lot smaller once. The fireplace behind him had been a lot smaller too. Since when had that snake arrived?

It seemed that Ginny was just finally taking in her surroundings after days of being numb to it. It scared her that she was just now understanding how serious this situation was. Voldemort was not going to let her go without a fight, and a fight he would certainly have if the Order got their way. That she was sure of. 

At least now she had hope. The Order had tried to rescue her, so Snape had told her. They still cared about her well being. Or maybe they cared about Voldemort's downfall, and it was apparent that with Ginny, Voldemort had a better chance of winning. Whatever the case, they would probably try again in the near future. 

And then there was the thought of Draco. The gray eyed, pale haired boy with a smirk that had somehow managed to captured her heart with a simple kiss. She couldn't explain it, even to herself, how it had happened. Maybe the feelings had always been there during all those arguments. During all those times Draco had told her off for trying to care. He had pushed away without a second thought.

All until the evening before out on the balcony. Had it been because she had looked pretty in the moonlight? Or had it really bee because she had dared to care- she had the independent, willful nature that Draco needed in a girl. Yet Narcissa, had deliberately tried to keep Ginny from realizing that Draco had a strange something in his heart. 

She knew why Narcissa had done this. Lucius had blown his top when he caught them, the maddening look on his face still haunted Ginny's thoughts. It was because of her, Ginny, and Draco kissing that Narcissa was now dead. Which brought on another question, what had happened to Lucius. 

Still Voldemort did not speak at all, and Ginny wondered if this was all just a figment of her imagination. Maybe she had died and gone to hell. It would be the sort of thing that would happen to her with her luck. She should have been faster... the maybe she wouldn't be here. She'd be with Draco and finally get the chance to talk to him about their relationship if you could call it that. 

Ginny shivered again and looked down at herself. She was still wearing the dress, although it was torn and dirty now. There was still so much skin showing, that it wasn't a wonder why she was so cold. She looked back up at Voldemort and waited, trying not to look too fearful over what was going to happen to her. 

Finally, after more moments of unnerving silence, he spoke. "You had quite an adventure," 

His voice was calm and far too smooth for Ginny's liking. She could sense the icy chill to its edges. He was very angry. Feeling it was best not to reply, she looked up into his red eyes defiantly. 

"I believe I had a mistake in trusting Draco, although he has astonished me greatly. When I heard he backed out of our cause and joined the Order, I thought he was a coward, but as it turns out his murder of his father makes him very brave indeed... brave of him to defy me and his father so greatly. 

Ginny again didn't answer. So Draco had tried to meet up with Ginny by going to the forest himself, and he succeeded in killing Lucicus. She felt better knowing he had gotten out of that house safely, but Voldemort hadn't hinted at whether or not he had killed him yet or not. 

"That boy is going to cause me a lot of trouble, and he will to you as well. No doubt is he telling those idiots in the Order every thing he can about my plans. He wants you to be returned to them as much as they want you back. I hear he fancies you." 

Ginny didn't know how Voldemort could have possibly known this. Lucius and Narcissa, the only ones who had known about Ginny and Draco's feelings towards each other, were both dead. Unless someone else knew, and had gave him the information.

"Have you ever heard of Legilimency, Miss. Weasley?" He didn't wait for an answer, "It is the extraction of memories and emotions from ones mind. This is something I have great knowledge and talent in for a very long time." 

It hit Ginny that this was how he had known, and he had obviously known she didn't know how he'd known or he wouldn't have brought that up. It scared her that he could so easily get into her mind without her having any way of blocking it. Trembling she looked away from him. Harry had every right to be fearful that he had been possessing him last year. Her thoughts traveled back to when she was in first year. She couldn't let that happen again. 

"I must get rid of Mr. Malfoy," Voldemort continued, as if he hadn't said a thing about Legilimency. "He is dangerous to me, and to you. It will take a very great deal of time and so I will have to put you somewhere that not even Mr. Malfoy would be able to find." 

Ginny's mind raced. An idea had just come to mind, but she was afraid that he might already be aware of it. It would be taking a great risk to mouth what she thought, but it was a risk that might help her remain in his lair, just until the next day and give her more time to think. 

"If...if Draco is going to have them come, it won't be for.. for awhile. They might... expect that you'll move me and be waiting outside this place for it to happen... it c.. could be risky." She didn't dare to look up into his eyes. 

Voldemort was silent for a moment, a moment in which all Ginny could hear was her beating heart against her rib cage. If this didn't work, if she couldn't remain here just for a little while, then all would be lost and she would never see Draco or her family again. 

"You realize, Miss Weasley, that if you try to escape I will have your father killed." His voice was so cold it added to her shivers. Her eyes finally looked up into his own. 

"If you do that, you will have to kill me too because I will never work for you." 

The harsh reality of her words seemed to surprise Voldemort in some way. He had probably hoped what he said would cause her to go along with what she said. Obviously he hadn't been prepared for what she said. 

"Work for me? I want you to learn everything I know Ginny. I want to train you, not have you work for me. I want someone to have my powers so they are not lost-" 

She cut him off without thinking, "In case Harry actually wins?" 

There was an echoing silence in which Ginny was sure a torturing, Cruciatus curse would soon follow. But the silence was long and drawn out as if Voldemort was really thinking about his next move. Ginny wasn't as easy to manipulate has he originally thought. Ginny was proud of herself for making him think that way. 

"Do you know, Ginny that the Order only wants you so I don't have any advantages? They don't care about you, they care about winning this war. They think they are so many sacrifices they can make to get what they want. That is the problem with Gryffindors, they are so selfless and noble they can't see there are other ways of getting what they want." 

"They don't want it, they are just doing what's right!" Ginny shot back.

"Are they? Or are they merely doing what they can to get what they want by fighting for it? I don't seem very much difference between Slytherins and Gryffindors. Hogwarts downfall had always been how it divided its students into houses." 

"What does that have to do with anything," She questioned, realizing that he was indeed right, and not liking it at all. 

"They don't care about you the way I would Ginny. I call all my Death Eaters family. They are my true family for mine didn't care very much about me either Ginny. And when they get you back, do you think anything will really change? They will treat you different because you have me inside you. Is that what you want? To be treated different? In my family you will never be treated different. You will be prized and honored... an individual." 

"And be forced to kill innocents?" 

"We alone kill those we have to. Those who are in our way of doing what needs to be done in this world. Removing all those muggles and mudbloods and their dangerous ideas about muggle relations. Ginny do you not see? Muggles hold us as if we are freaks, as if we are diseases. I know it so very well. They should all be destroyed before they destroy us." 

"Then why try to kill an innocent baby?" 

"I attempted to kill Potter because I had to. He would bring upon my downfall because of that prophecy and destroy the world my Death Eaters and I were trying to build. A world in which we would be safe from Muggles would wanted to kill us and our ways forever." Voldemort's voice was raised now, anger dripping from every world. Ginny was testing his patience. 

"A world where you'd be immortal. Why are you so afraid of dying?" 

Again, the words had quickly fell out of her mouth before she could stop it. He was infuriated now, his hand reaching for his wand already. Ginny's eyes widened slightly, and she slipped backwards just a little bit. He stopped though, his eyes narrowing. Quickly, Ginny decided to try something. 

"If you want me to believe you and join you, why can't you at least tell me that much?" She questioned quietly. He must have really wanted her to join him, or he wouldn't have spoke the next moment.

"Did you know Ginny, that my Muggle of a father abandoned my mother when she was pregnant with me? She died in childbirth, and I was send off to a orphanage... a Muggle one. I was cruelly teased, beaten and tortured by the other children in the home. Why? Because I was different. When unexplainable things would happen it would be my fault. Especially when I started talking to snakes. A gift I cherished greatly, those snakes were my only friends growing up." 

"And then I got my Hogwarts letter, and I was very pleased. I had known I was a wizard since I had been able to walk and talk... the head of the Orphanage had told me. He was a Squib, who look in wizard children who were orphans.. I told the other children I had been excepted into a wonderful school... they were jealous and yet pleased to get rid of me." 

"Hogwarts was my refuge. I was smart, handsome, and popular. Most of the teachers adored me and I was a prefect... head boy... I had it all made for me at Hogwarts. But the summers were growing worse. I dreaded them more then anything.. And then in my fourth year, a new girl came to the orphanage. A young one, only five years old. And she was like me. I came back during Christmas to be with her, to show her what she was and how great she could become. We grew very close, and I treated her like a sister." 

"And then, the summer before my fifth year, she got sick. Consumption they told me, and her tiny little body never had a chance. She died painfully, all because the orphanage had no funds to help her. She had been the very first I had loved... and her death hit me hard. The idiot squib had done nothing to help. He hadn't even tried." 

"When I returned to school, I began to read quite a lot. I learned about the Chamber of Secrets and my ancestry. I opened the Chamber of Secrets and unleashed the monster within, pleased to see the Muggleborns being petrified and killed. I enjoyed seeing other people- people who deserved it- suffer. I already had enough reason to hate Muggles and Squibs, but I agreed with my great, great, great Grandfather that Muggleborns were just as bad." 

"And then they threatened to close Hogwarts, I didn't have much of a choice but to end it. I framed another student and got away with a service to the school. But Dumbledore, the annoying man who had always kept a close eye on me, started to get very suspicious with me. I made the diary, hoping it would come in handy and got my wish to stay at Hogwarts during the summer." 

"I wasn't the only one who ended up doing so. There was this girl who stayed as well. She couldn't stand going home and staying with her muggle parents. They weren't her real parents- her real parents had been pure blood wizards who had tragically been killed. Her mother and her adoptive mother had been close friends... and she took her in... she hadn't known that she was a witch." 

"They abused her horribly, so she decided to stay at Hogwarts. She was in Slytherin, I was in Slytherin, we got to know each other. We became friends, and over many books in the library began to grow. She was the second, and last person I let myself love. At the end of the next year, just as we left Hogwarts she got into an argument with a Muggleborn who had been teasing her for being an unwanted pureblooded Slytherin. She had called him a Mudblood and he killed her in rage."

"They said that mad boy had just been unstable, so they sent him to St. Mungo's for a time and let him out. That was of course my last straw. Later that summer my father and grandparents mysterious were killed by me. I knew I had to help this world be free of Muggleborns, Squibs and Muggles who were heartless creatures." 

As surprised as Ginny was that Voldemort had shared all this with her, she didn't understand why all this would cause him to be afraid of death. It didn't add up, and Ginny didn't think it would be wise to ask. She knew only one thing.

He was an evil genius of a mad man.


	16. And The Moon Is Involved In A Plan

****

Title Lune Soleil  
  
**Author**: Samantha Riddle aka Slytherish  
  
**Rating**: PG-13  
  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Oh, and it has some Order of the Phoenix Spoilers.  
  
**Summary**: Ginny Weasley has always been stereotyped as the youngest, innocent Weasley. No one in her family seems to understand her, and she secretly wishes for her chance to show them the truth. When she's captured by Death Eaters, her new backbone is put to the test. Why does Lord Voldemort want her? What does it have to do with her first year at Hogwarts?   
  
Meanwhile Draco Malfoy is asked to gain Ginny's trust and watch her in between her 'lessons' with Lord Voldemort. When he's not frustrating himself with thoughts of Ginny, who is the only girl who manages to make him speechless, Draco is worried about his now broken family. Determined to make sure his mother is happy, Draco must turn against his father.   
  
But what happens when a love forms between them, and suddenly the most important issue at hand is how can they stay together forever? Will Draco break away from Voldemort? Will Ginny turn on her family? 

**

Chapter Sixteen: And the Moon Is Involved In A Plan

Draco did not leave the room until the next morning, and then only because he was rather hungry. Slipping out into the empty hallway, he stifled a yawn in case Weasel was still around and wanted another go at him. He just really wasn't in the mood for the moron. 

Remembering the direction back to the kitchen, Draco went down two flights of stairs and into the main hallway of the house. It just then occurred to him where he actually was. Although there were a lot of objects to suggest the house of a dark wizard, this had to be the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. 

Rather amused, and surprised, Draco again went down another flight of stairs into the large basement kitchen. Almost at once, every head in the room turned to look at him. Several of the faces held the distrust and suspicion Draco suspected, but a few of them- like Professor Lupin- were very pleased he had come down. 

"Good morning," Lupin greeted. Draco didn't say anything, instead his eyes swept the table in search of Professor Snape, and found to his most displeasure that Snape wasn't there. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, Draco reluctantly sat down at the table after Lupin motioned to it.

As soon as he had settled himself, Mrs. Weasley put a plate of food before him on the table quiet roughly. Draco glanced over at Ron, and found Ron had a satisfied smirk on his face. _Maybe he told his parents about Ginny and I_, Draco thought, give Ron a look of pure hatred.

He didn't know, and he didn't find out either. Breakfast continued, and the members and family of the members ate and talked as if the seat that held Draco was completely invisible. Finding this actually the best way to handle this situation, Draco let his mind wander. 

He found himself thinking about Ginny and what she was probably going through. Dragging his fork across his plate he hoped she was alright. Last time she had been prisoner he had been able to keep an eye on her- even if he had originally despised the job. Now she was all alone. 

Being so deep in thought, Draco didn't notice when the chatter of the table died down and some of the adults began to stare at him intently. When he finally did glance up and see, he felt rather indifferent and looked back down at his plate. 

"We've come up with a plan Draco," Lupin said into the silence. 

"A plan for what?" Draco questioned a hint of drawl in his voice. 

"To get Ginny back!" Ron harshly told him, "Or do you even care about my little sister!"

"Of course I care about her," Draco snapped angrily. Ron opened his mouth to retort something but Lupin caught his eyes and kept him from doing so with a very firm look. 

"But we're going to need your help Draco," Lupin continued, rather businesslike, "It will be dangerous, especially for you- returning to their midst when right now they want you dead."

"Yeah and you could die," Ron said from across the table. Draco realized that he sounded almost hopeful.

"Wouldn't you wish Weasley," Draco called back. 

"Enough," Mr. Weasley interrupted annoyed, "Its important we explain to you what we are going to be doing here." 

"Yes," Lupin agreed nodding, "So please Ron, just stay quiet." 

"Right," Draco said once Ron had begun to sulk in his goblet of juice, "What are you going to do?" 

And so they explained it. Snape was going to get the Order into Voldemort's lair. One person would go and find Ginny while the rest created a diversion downstairs. In Draco's opinion it was a real bad plan, but obviously the only thing they could come up with on short notice. It was like a rush to get Ginny, and Draco couldn't see why; she was in no immediate danger. 

"So what do you need me for?" Draco asked once they had finished.

"We need you to get my daughter from wherever they are holding her and return her to safety." Mr. Weasley explained gravely. 

"Your going to trust him with Ginny's safety?" Ron looked horrified. 

"Yes, Ron," Even as he said it Mr. Weasley didn't not seem very sure of what he was doing here. Lupin on the other hand was looking at Draco as if he was his personal hero.

"I'm sure Draco can easily pull this off and return Ginny to us. That is of course, if your willing to do this." Lupin added as an afterthought. 

Draco didn't hesitate, "Of course I am!" 

"How do we know he's not a spy?" Harry asked suddenly, and Draco started. He had forgotten that Potter was even at the table. He and Granger had been unusually quiet. Draco opened his mouth to say something really horrible to him, but a voice from the stairs stopped him. 

"Because he is not." Professor Snape had returned, and Draco couldn't have been more thankful. "And if your finished with him, I would like to have a few words with him Lupin." 

Draco's old Professor looked slightly surprised, but dismissed Draco without much thought. Draco had never moved from a table so quickly in his entire life. He followed the Potion's master up the stairs and down the hallway, all the way by the front door. That was when he turned and gave Draco a hard look. 

"Are you aware," Snape began in an icy cool voice, "That Malfoy Manor and the great deal of money invested in your father's name now belongs to you?" 

Draco had completely forgotten he was the soul heir of the Malfoy fortune. His mind had been pretty well tied up around Ginny and his mother's unfortunate demise. At first Draco was going to point out that he wasn't old enough, and then he remembered that he was indeed sixteen and able to take the heirlooms. 

"Yes sir," Draco replied. 

"I took the liberty of taking some of your father's money to see to the funeral of your parents and their burying." Draco didn't say anything, he felt sort of empty inside. "I did as you asked and had them placed on opposite sides of your family cemetery." Snape added. 

"Thank you," was the only reply Draco could think of. 

"I also had all the money in the family vault moved to your own so Bellatrix could not get to it. She'd very gladly take everything that rightfully belongs to you if she could. However I secured as much of that as I possibly could." 

"Thank you," Draco repeated, "Is that all?" 

"No." A flicker of emotion passed Snape's face, "We have to talk about your mother." 

He suddenly felt as if his stomach had flipped over. Looking up into Snape's eyes he realized there was something more to his Professor then he had ever imagined, and he wanted to know it all. As much as it was going to hurt to talk about it, even Draco knew he had to. It was just Ginny had once said.... well, she had said something about it once.

"What about her?" He asked very lightly. 

"About what she should have told you years ago, and what I have to tell you now." 

"Well what is it?" He demanded. 

"When your mother was sixteen, she very stupidly got herself drunk while at a party. She met Lucius, they had sex, she got pregnant. She was scared, and fell for your father's tricks. He forced her into a marriage that she never really wanted. Seeing no way out of it, she decided to kill the baby. She did, but he used her family against her and she knew if she divorced they would disown her. So she stayed with Lucius. Then a few years later, you were born." 

  
Draco had never heard this story before, and it stunned him. He didn't know what to say, so he let Snape continue. 

"Before she had foolishly gotten herself married, I had a very school boy crush on her. It grew into something, and she felt rather attracted to me as well. However, we never got our chance as Lucius was very possessive over her and had his ways to keep her his wife. She got used to him, and maybe even began to love him. I don't know. When she found out about him and Bellatrix, she returned to me. I loved your mother very much Draco and I am fulfilling a promise I made to her two nights ago."

Draco found his voice, "Which was?"

"I will allow you to remain with me. I will be a father figure for two years until you are old enough to be out on your own." Snape didn't seem very enthusiastic about this, "Mainly I will keep you alive and away from Voldemort." 

"Oh," Draco was still very numb and stunned. He didn't know what else to say then that. Snape was looking almost livid, and he couldn't understand why. If he didn't want to do this, then why had he agreed to the promise? "So she killed my older brother?" He questioned quietly. 

"That is what I said," Snape's voice was very irate now. "Now get yourself prepared..... we'll be going for the Weasley tonight." 

And then Snape walked off, leaving Draco standing in the hallway, much of his feelings empty.

**

****

Notes: This is a really bad chapter. I apologize. I have been really busy lately, and I just couldn't write this very well for some reason. There will be 20 chapters in this fic, so we only have four left. I'm going to see if I can finish this fic before September 3rd as that's my first day of school. ^.^ As for the sequel, I might hold that off for a bit, we'll just have to see. I just want to say thank you to all my reviewers, and a special thanks for waiting so long for this horrible piece of work. Hopefully the next chapter will be out tomorrow, and much better then this. Happy reading, and please review.


	17. And Then Sun Wakes To Moon

****

Title Lune Soleil  
  
**Author**: Samantha Riddle aka Slytherish  
  
**Rating**: PG-13  
  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Oh, and it has some Order of the Phoenix Spoilers.  
  
**Summary**: Ginny Weasley has always been stereotyped as the youngest, innocent Weasley. No one in her family seems to understand her, and she secretly wishes for her chance to show them the truth. When she's captured by Death Eaters, her new backbone is put to the test. Why does Lord Voldemort want her? What does it have to do with her first year at Hogwarts?   
  
Meanwhile Draco Malfoy is asked to gain Ginny's trust and watch her in between her 'lessons' with Lord Voldemort. When he's not frustrating himself with thoughts of Ginny, who is the only girl who manages to make him speechless, Draco is worried about his now broken family. Determined to make sure his mother is happy, Draco must turn against his father.   
  
But what happens when a love forms between them, and suddenly the most important issue at hand is how can they stay together forever? Will Draco break away from Voldemort? Will Ginny turn on her family? 

**

Chapter Seventeen: And the Sun Wakes to Moon

Ginny was running free in a grassy field filled with flowers of every color. The sky above her was a beautiful clear blue and the wind was snipping playfully at her cheeks, causing her hair to billow around her face. She turned her face back behind her and saw him running to catch up, his soft gray eyes sparkling. 

Laughing, she ran ahead again hurrying behind a tree to wait for him, as if they were playing a loveable game of hide and seek. He caught up with her quickly, and pulled her into his arms with his own smooth laugh. Together they sat in the grass, putting flowers in each other's hair and enjoying the time they spend together. 

It was a happiness Ginny knew she never had felt before. Yet it was so right, so perfect that she knew that he loved her. She loved him too. Perhaps call it love at first sight, or fate but it was true and it was there. Looking up at him she could see it. 

He reached a hand down and pulled a piece of red hair out of her face. Looking into his eyes, she felt herself move closer, inhaling the smells of chocolate and leather and feelings his soft lips on her own. It was a feeling above all bliss in the world and it chased all the pain away....

"Ginny," He whispered.

Oh how she loved his voice. It was so strong and wild, just like the wind. He was intense, those eyes gave it away, but his voice carried it further. He was everything she wanted and more. Draco would always be there for her no matter what. She knew it.

"Ginny!" 

Even when his voice suddenly became tense and worried she still felt his strength. There was no fear in his eyes, just happiness and warmth that was unique for a Malfoy. She liked to think it was because of her it was there. 

"Ginny, wake up!" 

Her eyes snapped open. It the darkness she could make out a figure above her, shaking her. The wind blew in from the window beside the bed, and a ray of moonlight flickered into the room, probably because of a moving cloud. Her eyes traveled back to her visitor. 

"Your awake," He sounded relieved, "Get up we don't have much time..." 

It had all been a dream. Tears filled up her eyes when she realized that she wasn't having a wonderful time with Draco in a meadow. She was in Voldemort's castle, locking up in this bedroom awaiting rescue. But if that all had been a dream, why did this person have his voice?

"Draco?" Her question was hardly audible, but he managed to hear it.

"Yes me," She could see a grin flash across his face, "Am I that good looking you can see me even in the dark?" 

Ginny was so excited and happy that she didn't have time to tell him off for his arrogance. "Oh Draco its really you!" 

"Of course it is, but keep your voice down!" His head whipped around and looked at the door. No one was outside it, but his voice held the fear that something or someone might be around. "We have to hurry up, come on." 

With his hand still wrapped around her arm, he helped her get up out of bed. As her feet touched the floor, he pushed a cloak around her shoulders and a wand in her hands. She felt it, and noted the familiar cracks and bumps. This was _her_ wand. 

"What are you doing here?" She questioned as he let her go and started towards the doorway. She made to follow him but he waved his hand frantically at her to stop. With his head out in the hallway, she continued. "Draco, I was so worried about you." 

"There's no time for that now." Draco told her urgently, "I have to get you out of here." 

Ginny felt rather confused as Draco reached over and took her hand. For some reason it made her feel giggly. He tugged her gently out into the hallway, looking around as if taking in everything even the shadows. He was nervous, she could tell. 

"If you see or hear any movement," He breathed into her ear, "Stun it, don't check to see what it is." She nodded obediently. He began to walk again, his hand squeezing her own gently. A million questions surfaced in her mind, each one begging her to ask but she didn't dare speak. This had to be a rescue mission of some kind.

They came to a staircase, and Draco wasted no time in practically flying down it. Ginny almost tripped, but his other hand appeared and helped her back up. It was then that Ginny heard it. A dizzying amount of noise coming from nearby. She could make out spells being shouted and as they moved past another staircase, flashes of lights. 

"Draco," Ginny whispered as they moved past the staircase and down the dark and eerie hallway, "What's going on?" 

He didn't answer right away, he waited until the sounds had faded before even looking at her. "The Order is keeping the Death Eaters busy so I can get you and get you to safety." 

The mere fact that the Order had trusted Draco to do something like this was astounding. She couldn't believe that her own parents had okayed something like this. It made her feel very proud to be a Weasley. Her parents had taken a risk to get her back. 

Suddenly Draco stopped, and pushed Ginny to the right. She lost her balance because of her surprise and fell backwards into a closet. Draco pushed the door closed with his hand. Ginny scrambled up onto her knees and looked through a crack in the door. There were two Death Eaters coming down the hall. 

"Well, what do we have here?" the first Death Eater called. Ginny knew that one was Avery.

"It seems our slippery Mr. Malfoy has returned to us," the other Death Eater said in a crisp voice. Ginny's stomach tightened as she realized that this was Bellatrix. "Or rather has returned to help the Order. It was you to gave away our location wasn't it?" 

It happened so fast that Ginny knew Draco had no time to respond or try and defend himself. His wand fell to the floor in a clatter as the two Death Eaters advanced, Avery quickly grabbing a hold on the young Malfoy. Draco struggled, pounding his fists and feat backwards against him. Bellatrix had her wand out, and Ginny suspected that she knew Avery would not be able to hold Draco for long. 

"Crucio!" 

Ginny's hand flew up to her ears as Draco's scream echoed through the hall. Her wand, which was still in her right hand poked her but she ignored it. Shaking, she felt Draco's pain through his howls. She closed her eyes tightly so she didn't see him shaking and trembling through the crack in the door. 

"Tell me boy, where'd you hide Weasley?" Bellatrix had dropped the spell, but Ginny could still hear Draco's rasping breath. 

"Go to Hell Lestrange," Ginny heard Draco say quietly. 

"Crucio!" 

This steadily became the way the female Death Eater worked. She'd ask Draco questions, he'd tell her off and she'd curse him. After a few minutes of this Draco was steadily becoming weak and Bellatrix was loosing her patience. 

There was a thud and Ginny finally opened her eyes. Avery had dropped the weakened Draco on the floor and was now beginning to kick Draco repeatedly. With such strength Ginny was amazed the boy could muster, he reached up and punched Avery square between the legs. The Death Eater screamed and fell backwards. 

"Really Avery, your as much of a wimp as he is." She reached forward and pulled Draco to his feet. Ginny watched as she tied up his hands and began to prod him in the back to walk forward. "Lets see your Order friend's surprise as they see we've caught you." 

"Ginny's safe," Draco said with a weak voice, "She's still in this castle but she's going to run and be free. Your wasting your time with me." 

She knew that he had said that only to give Ginny the idea to run for it as soon as they were gone. Her heart was pounding now, and she knew she would have to... but she couldn't leave Draco to whatever fate would surely come. The Order would think Draco failed and leave him here. That much she was sure of. She would not leave Draco again. 

"Come on Avery," Bellatrix commanded. The man hobbled after her and Draco, down the hallway and Ginny knew down the staircase to where all the noise and lights had come from. As soon as she was sure they were gone she pushed the door open and walking in the shadows followed them. 

When she got to the top of the stairs and looked down, she saw that all the sounds and lights had stopped. There were voices now, and Ginny recognized one of them as her fathers. Her heart began to beat even faster. Without thinking, she hurried down the stairs and into the main hallway of Voldemort's castle. 

She came out right behind Voldemort, Bellatrix, and Avery. The Order member's eyes widened as they saw her, but tried their best to pretend nothing was out of the ordinary. Ginny was suddenly too fearful to move, but could see Draco laying at Voldemort's feet, obviously unconscious. 

There it hit her. She was behind Voldemort, her wand out and had the perfect opportunity to curse him and make a daring run for it. Yet she stood there looking at their backs with a horrified expression on her face. She was shaking, and slowly began to raise her wand. 

"If you do it Ginny, you would have finally learned something from me," Voldemort said coldly. Ginny felt frozen. He knew she was behind him. Bellatrix and Avery alike, both turned their heads and gave her amused stares. "Although if you curse me, I will have to have Draco killed...but he doesn't look like he has long to live right now anyway. Bleeding eternally I believe." 

Her heart almost stopped. Another impulse ran through her and again without thinking she ran forward. Pushing her away through Bellatrix and Avery she knelt down beside Draco and gently touched his face. He was very cold and pale, and was bleeding in several spots... all for her... 

From behind her Voldemort moved and picked her up by her hair. She let out a cry, mostly for Draco, and struggled to get free. It felt as if Voldemort was trying to pull out her hair. He shook her violently, and Ginny could just make out the looks on the Order member's faces. 

"Let her go!" 

"Let her go? Now why would I want to do that? She's my heir whether she is with me or not and will forever be subjected to my ways. You might as well change her name to Virginia Riddle for all she is to you anymore." 

Ginny struggled some more, and managed to turn her head. She spit at Voldemort, hitting him directly in the face. In outrage he dropped her and she landed on top of Draco. Her dropping let off a explosion of curses from the Order to Voldemort and his Death Eaters. 

Hiding her face in Draco's limp shoulder she closed her eyes tightly and waiting for the wave of spells to stop. When it did stop and she looked up, all she could see was a thick layer of smoke. She slipped off Draco and pulled him with her towards where she thought the Order had been moments before. 

Off to the right of her, Ginny could vaguely see some kind of commotion. Her eyes drifted off in that direction for a moment and when she turned back to what she was doing, she found Voldemort's wand pointed at her face. In her surprise she let out a cry. 

"No! Ginny!" 

What happened next happened very fast. One minute, Voldemort was standing in front of her and Draco, the next he was on the opposite wall. Her father had just thrown himself at the evil Dark Lord in an attempt to protect Ginny. Her mouth slightly open, Ginny watched as Voldemort's wand landed on the floor with a clatter. 

Arthur Weasley began to get up from the floor, his own wand elsewhere. Voldemort was quicker then he was- he was up before Arthur and Bellatrix threw him her own wand. Ginny watched in horror as Voldemort pointed the wand at her father.

"NO! DADDY!" 

Ginny made to run forward, but something caught her foot and she fell. She looked up just in time to see her father fall to the floor before her, his eyes open and hollow. There wasn't a hint of fear in them either, just determination to keep Ginny safe. 

Ginny made to crawl forward, but again something stopped her. She kicked at it with all her might, her eyes now filled with tears that were beginning to fall. Voldemort looked over at her, her red eyes narrowing. He stepped forward, as if to pick up the fallen girl, but whoever had been holding onto Ginny let go, and was now the focus of Voldemort's attention. Ginny couldn't bare to look away from her father to see who it was. 

"Don't touch her!" The voice demanded. Voldemort looked rather amused. 

"Mr. Malfoy, I believe the time has now come for your unfortunate death...." 

Ginny looked away, her eyes blazing. She lost her father, but she would not loose Draco too. She stood up shakily, as Voldemort turned his wand upon Draco. She turned, and saw that Draco was barely standing. With a bout of energy, she through herself at Draco just as Voldemort whispered a dark spell. 

Although the spell brought to Ginny a splitting pain all over her body, she was soon relaxed by darkness....

**

****

Note: Yet another chapter! Well, three more chapters of Lune Soleil left before this fic is finished. Wow, its come a long way. Again I want to thank all my wonderful reviewers! Your the best! Oh, and about the sequel- If I write it, its going to be slightly more humorous then you might expect and other ships would include H/Hr. (Harry and Hermione.) Let me know if your all interested in a sequel and then I'll see if I can get it up!

Oh and please read my newest Draco/Ginny fic called Assassin of the Shadows. I just posted the prologue and I'd love some input! Thanks! 


	18. And The Moon Reacts

Title Lune Soleil  
  
Author: Samantha Riddle aka Slytherish  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Oh, and it has some Order of the Phoenix Spoilers.  
  
Summary: Ginny Weasley has always been stereotyped as the youngest, innocent Weasley. No one in her family seems to understand her, and she secretly wishes for her chance to show them the truth. When she's captured by Death Eaters, her new backbone is put to the test. Why does Lord Voldemort want her? What does it have to do with her first year at Hogwarts?   
  
Meanwhile Draco Malfoy is asked to gain Ginny's trust and watch her in between her 'lessons' with Lord Voldemort. When he's not frustrating himself with thoughts of Ginny, who is the only girl who manages to make him speechless, Draco is worried about his now broken family. Determined to make sure his mother is happy, Draco must turn against his father.   
  
But what happens when a love forms between them, and suddenly the most important issue at hand is how can they stay together forever? Will Draco break away from Voldemort? Will Ginny turn on her family? 

**

Chapter Eighteen: And the Moon Reacts

There wasn't time to think about what he was about to do. Draco slipped his arms around Ginny protectively, with the last of his energy. Voldemort turned his red eyes upon him, creating a horrible pain to erupt in Draco's Dark Mark. Ignoring it as much as he could, Draco focused on gaining the strength to pull Ginny back away from the Dark Lord. 

Voldemort's attention was, very fortunately, drawn away from Ginny and Draco seconds later as the Order retaliated from Arthur's murder by a fresh waves of curses, sending a rainbow of colors into a fog-like substance that as now floating around the room. With everything in him, Draco struggled to move Ginny backwards.

He couldn't move much farther then he had managed to bring her. He gently dropped her onto the floor and slugged around her to be able to reach her arm. He searched franticly for a pulse and found it, although it was very weak and irregular. Panicking, Draco pulled her into his arms again giving her the only thing he could now offer- protection.

In front of him, a battle unfolded. Death Eaters were streaming into the room from the doors and windows, obviously called by Voldemort who had realized that two Death Eaters and himself would not do much to hold back the Order for long. It seemed as if Voldemort had fled, and Draco couldn't help but grimace in satisfaction. 

A now furious and adrenaline filled Order of the Phoenix were not even attempting to just stun anymore, something that Draco knew had been standard rules. He cursed anyone and everyone out of their way until through the smokey dust, Draco was sure the Death Eaters were retreating. 

Yet the fight was still not over. Rouge curses still flew through the air as the Order began to fall back as well, picking up their injured and returning to their headquarters at number twelve Grimmauld place. 

Panic against swept through Draco's chest as he looked around him, into the fog for someone's help. He couldn't get Ginny out of there on his own, and might even have problems getting himself out. His panic was short lived as Tonks appeared at his side and quickly scooped Ginny out of his arms.

Lupin appeared on his other side and gently helped Draco to his feet, demanding quietly that he lean against him as Lupin could Apparate them to safety. He didn't need to be told twice, he pushed himself away from the ground with Lupin's help. He swayed dangerously, as he looked around him once again, this time to locate Ginny. It appeared that Tonks had already left. 

Before Draco could question Lupin about this he felt again the sensation of Apparating somewhere else. Being already rather weak and injured, Draco quickly felt as if he was about to be sick and closed his eyes tightly, leaning heavily against Lupin. As soon as his feet hit the ground he collapsed to the ground in a near faint. 

No, Draco told himself firmly, I will not faint. 

His eyes still blissfully closed, Draco felt two pairs of hands lay him down onto a bed, and then a great deal of whispers around him. He wanted so much to drop off into an uneasy slumber, but just as he was about to, he felt his shirt being gently torn from his body and his eyes finally snapped open.

A young Healer stood at the end of his bed, her round brown eyes wide with the marks on Draco's chest from the many spells he had encountered. Her fingers gracefully dancing along his chest as she examined it. 

"Watch it," Draco said rather hotly. She looked up at him and gave him a reassuring smile.

"You'll be alright Mr. Malfoy," She said very clearly and slowly as if he was a four year old.

"Of course I will," Draco snapped just as Lupin appeared to his right. 

"He was under the Cruciatus Curse for some time," Lupin explained to the nurse who nodded, "and I believe he was also hit in the chest a few times... perhaps other Dark Magic spells as well..." 

Lupin turned his eyes upon Draco very cautiously, as if deciding if what he was going to say was the right thing. "They said that Ginny will recover," His voice shook slightly and Draco frowned. 

"Will recover... but with what side effects?" Draco asked quietly. Lupin didn't answer, he just shook his head.

"Rest Draco, you did well today." 

Before Draco could comment, the Healer thrust a cup of purple potion into his hands. He drained it, the disgusting taste of what was almost burned bread, causing him to give the Healer a very annoyed look. She smiled politely. 

"Just close your eyes and relax Mr. Malfoy," She said warmly. 

The last thing Draco remembered before letting the darkness engulf him was the Healer leaning down to wrap up his bruised chest with a bandage, her fixed smiling looking down at him unpleasantly.

And he was flying. 

Soaring above the clouds like a bird, he looked around him and inhaled the soft breeze. The clouds were like puffy pillows that he felt if he reached just a little more he could reach. And yet he wasn't flying a broomstick.... 

Why did you have to fly on a broomstick to fly? What was the point of it really? He felt so much more free flying this way... with no restrictions and no limitations... and look! There just coming into the distance, was Hogwarts castle.

Or was it?

There was something very unusual about Hogwarts. The enormous building seemed to be rather small suddenly. As he got closer he noticed how it seemed to be separated into four smaller castles instead of one enormous one. What was up with that? 

Each castle had a flag floating up above it from the roof. Draco strained his eyes to see that each flag had certain House colors. It took a few more seconds for Draco to realize what this meant. Hogwarts School had split up into four separate schools for the Houses? Had House rivalry gone that far? 

He needed to see more of this for himself. Without thinking, he began to fly down to the school in hopes to get a better look at things. This wasn't the Hogwarts he knew. Even though he hated anyone from other houses, Hogwarts wouldn't be Hogwarts without all the Houses together. 

What sort of sick world was this? 

He gracefully landed on the ground and looked back up at the blue sky he had been flying in. What if he never got the chance to fly again? All because he just had to know what was going on at Hogwarts... 

Draco's gray eyes looked around him onto the now divided Hogwarts grounds. Something just wasn't right about this. He looked off into the distance for the giant gamekeepers hut and found none. 

Although his glee for Hagrid's disappearance was evident, he knew that this wasn't right. Dumbledore couldn't possibly be headmaster if this was how Hogwarts looked. Dumbledore was very good at promoting house ties, and it would take a lot to get Hogwarts to split if he was in office. 

Then if Dumbledore wasn't headmaster... who was? And what had happened to him? Draco's eyes spun back onto the building before him, which looked like the Gryffindor section of Hogwarts. Sure enough, a Gryffindor walked out right before his eyes.

Yet this wasn't like any Gryffindor he was used to. The boy arm had a black band around it, and his face was pale and grunt. He looked as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. His robes were obviously second hand. Behind him, a Slytherin boy was walking, a look of delight on his face. His robes were clean and new, and he looked very well fed.

The Gryffindor looked around, and suddenly made a wild break for freedom towards the Forbidden forest. The Slytherin let out a shriek of laughter and pointed his wand at the runaway. The Gryffindor screamed, clutching the band around his wrist. 

"No! Please, stop!" 

"Stupid Mudblood lover," The Slytherin spat, "Get back here you worthless idiot." 

Draco had said many horrible things to the Gryffindor before, but this just seemed to be taking it a bit far. He recognized the writhing screams as something that could be heard from someone suffering from the Cruciatus curse. Why was this student putting such a curse on another student? 

The Slytherin walked over to the terrified Gryffindor, who was now on the ground, and kicked him sharply in the side. Draco gathered himself together and moved forward. "Excuse me? What do you think your doing?" 

"Mr. Malfoy!" The Slytherin looked horrified now, "I'm sorry sir... I know, we're supposed to kill those who try and run away but-" 

"Kill?" Draco repeated his voice hollow. The Gryffindor looked very faint suddenly. "Why?" 

The Slytherin looked at Draco as if expecting him to laugh and say "I'm kidding!", but Draco did no such thing. The boy shifted uncomfortably. Raising his eyebrows at the boy, he wondered how much trouble he'd get in if he gave his boy a nice smack. 

"Because that's what the Dark Lord tells us to do," The boy said finally, "He is Headmaster to our school." 

Draco felt the bottom fall out of his stomach.

**

Note: Sorry for the delays! I had a computer problem and then I started school on Wednesday so I have been rather busy. Wow, two more chapters left! This is starting to get exciting. I've never finished a fic before! Well then, please read and review!


	19. And The Sun Recoverrs

**Title** Lune Soleil  
  
**Author**: Samantha Riddle aka Slytherish  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Oh, and it has some Order of the Phoenix Spoilers.  
  
**Summary**: Ginny Weasley has always been stereotyped as the youngest, innocent Weasley. No one in her family seems to understand her, and she secretly wishes for her chance to show them the truth. When she's captured by Death Eaters, her new backbone is put to the test. Why does Lord Voldemort want her? What does it have to do with her first year at Hogwarts?   
  
Meanwhile Draco Malfoy is asked to gain Ginny's trust and watch her in between her 'lessons' with Lord Voldemort. When he's not frustrating himself with thoughts of Ginny, who is the only girl who manages to make him speechless, Draco is worried about his now broken family. Determined to make sure his mother is happy, Draco must turn against his father.   
  
But what happens when a love forms between them, and suddenly the most important issue at hand is how can they stay together forever? Will Draco break away from Voldemort? Will Ginny turn on her family? 

**

**Chapter Nineteen**: And the Sun Recovers

Sometimes, the most painful memories are the ones that are always the most vivid in your memory. This was something Ginny new very well, even days after she woken from the Dark Magic spell that had held her prisoner.

When her eyes had flickered open at last, she knew she was back in her bedroom at the Burrow. She was snuggled deep into her bed, her quilted blanket wrapped around her and a tray of food waiting on her bedside table. 

However she didn't reach for her food, and she didn't try to go back to sleep. Even though her body ached from the Dark Magic spell, and her head spun in circles, she couldn't bring herself to let that hold her down. She pulled the blankets back and carefully slipped out of bed. 

Carefully using the walls and stair railing as support, Ginny crept downstairs. From the silence of the bedrooms she passed, and the brightness of the sun, Ginny knew it had to be around midday. Everyone should be in the living room downstairs. She had to see them. 

She knew her father was gone... gone because of her... because Arthur couldn't bear Voldemort hurting her. He had died to protect her, just the way any parent should do for their child.... but Ginny had never wanted him to do it. She had never asked him to, and knew she didn't have to. It still hurt, nevertheless. 

Ginny both wanted to, and didn't want to see her brothers. To face them after she had taken their father from them was more then she could stand. She had to see them though. She had to hug them and never take them for granted again. 

Then there was Molly... her wonderful mother. The pain that she had to be feeling, Ginny knew was great. There was nothing she could do to lift her mother's heavy heart. Molly had her daughter taken from her, and to get her back she had lost her husband. Ginny felt for her. 

Holding the railing tightly, Ginny took a deep breath and moved into the open. Every sullen pair of eyes in the room turned and looked at her. Molly was sitting in her chair, Fred and George standing by the window, Ron sitting on the couch with Charlie and Bill... and Percy? Percy was standing behind her mother, his eyes so dark and haunted that even Ginny couldn't be mad at him. 

"Ginny!" Molly gasped, quickly standing up and hurrying to Ginny's side, "How are you feeling? Did you eat? You should still be in bed!" 

"I'm fine mum," Ginny answered, letting her mother hug her, but feeling rather uncomfortable. Her mother's hold wasn't the same anymore.

"You really should be in bed dear," Molly advised, pulling back a piece of Ginny's hair.

"I couldn't," Ginny answered, and she looked back around at her brothers, "I want to be with my family." 

Ginny couldn't take their crestfallen stares, and sad, unhappy expressions. This wasn't the reunion she wanted and had dreamed about when she was prisoner. And even as she thought this, words that had been spoken a very long time ago it seemed, came back to her. 

Draco had predicted this... He had told her, the first time they had met back in Voldemort's castle that when she returned, they would never accept her, if they weren't dead that was. And her father was dead.... and it was obvious her family felt differently around her. 

Draco.... where was he? She couldn't believe that she had forgotten about him so quickly. He had, in every respect, sacrificed himself for her. Was he alright? He couldn't be dead...she hadn't thanked him yet. They still needed to talk about those kisses... and how they really felt about one another.

"Where's Draco?" Ginny asked.

The effect of her words was unnerving. Her mother let out a strangled gasp. Ron's eyes filled with hate, and he glared at no one in particular. Fred and George were both cracking their knuckles. Only Percy, Charlie and Bill seemed un-touched by her words. 

"Is that all you can think of?" Ron demanded, looking irritated. 

"Mum?" Ginny looked at her mother, "Please, just tell how he is." 

Molly seemed to be having an inner battle, and Ginny knew why. On one hand, she wanted to support her daughter and give into her wishes. On the other hand, Arthur had just died, and Ginny should be thinking about her family. Ginny understood this, but she needed to at least know that Draco was alright.

Mrs. Weasley sighed, "He's fine. He made a complete recovery and is staying at Hogwarts until school starts." 

Knowing it was best to leave all talk of Draco at that, she attempted a smile. She was sure it came out as a false grin, but it helped release some of the stress in the room. Ron looked relieved anyway. 

"When does school start?" She asked lightly. 

"In a few weeks, but Professor Dumbledore said you should take a much time as you need to recover first..." Molly said swiftly.

"I'm fine," Ginny repeated with a sigh. "And when is...." He voice trailed off. She didn't want to say 'the funeral' but she didn't have to, everyone in the room knew what she was about to ask. 

"Its Tuesday," Mrs. Weasley said, smoothing Ginny's hair back again. 

"Oh," Was the only answer Ginny could think of. Everyone was looking just as downcast and miserable as they had before. Ginny needed to go somewhere to think. The only way to get away now was to say she was tired. 

"I think I'll go back to my room and rest some more," She said after a few moments of silence. No one protested, and Ginny noted, no one watched her leave. 

It wasn't under after the funeral did her family begin to act a little like their old selves. However they would never be fully the way they had been before. Ginny didn't dare utter Draco's name again, especially if her brother's were in the room. She did however, question her mother about Voldemort and his new plans. 

"I wouldn't worry," Molly had told her daughter, "He won't come after you again." 

As to why, Ginny didn't know, and didn't ask. It didn't matter anymore. She looked down at the Dark Mark on her arm and cringed. Her family knew it was there, but she couldn't bring herself to let them see it. She kept it covered at all times. It didn't hurt or twinge.. in fact she often forgot it was there. 

Yet late at night she would find herself looking down at it, wondering about these new powers she had and thinking that if she had just stayed with Voldemort and did all the training, her father would still be alive. 

There was even a little bit of curiosity about what she was capable of doing. Parselmouth was just the beginning of a wide range of powers she shared with Harry. She couldn't ask anyone about these powers either... except maybe Dumbledore. To do that however, she would have to wait until she was back to school.

September 1st was a date she looked forward to more then anything. She wanted to get away from her brother's especially Ron who had become very over protective. She wanted to get as far away from the Burrow as possible, and she wanted to see Draco. 

And she would. Soon.

**

**Author's Note**: Horrible Chapter. I'm really sorry but this was very hard to write because its more of a chapter that would make sure I could end the story on an even number. Anyway, I also wanted to tell you that I'll be going through your reviews, and at the end of the next chapter I will be saying something to every single one of my reviews, both at fan fiction.net and Portkey. Your reviews mean the world to me and more. Also, if you could all head off and read my D/G fic, Assassin of the Shadows that just has had its first real chapter posted? (A whole 9 pages!) Just click on my penname/screen name and you should find the other story. I'd appreciate any reviews there as well. Thanks muches! I'll try and get the next chapter by tomorrow. I'm going to start it as soon as I post this. Oh and just one final note, I'll include a preview to the sequel in the next chapter as well. ^.^


	20. A Lunar Eclipse

**Chapter Twenty: A Lunar Eclipse**

Leaning against the Great Hall door, Draco was watching the students being to walk into the Great Hall, ready for another year at Hogwarts School. A year, they all believed, that would be just like any other. Except of course for the small dark cloud in the back of their mind that told them that Lord Voldemort was terrorizing the countryside. None of them knew what had happened to Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley over the summer, and frankly, none of them cared. 

Draco cared, he cared a very great deal. It was why he was leaning against the door instead of sitting in his seat. The summer had been both a blessing and a curse. Nevertheless it had changed his life forever. His parents were dead. He was wanted dead by Lord Voldemort. He was the sole heir of the Malfoy fortune and the very last in his family. And most of all, he had something with Ginny Weasley that no one else in the world had. 

Over the past few weeks Draco had been thinking about those things while he walked along the empty Hogwarts halls. Dumbledore had believed it was best for Draco to remain at Hogwarts for the remainder of the summer. Why, was beyond Draco and he didn't really care. He had just used the time to think and to rethink everything his life had been about and what it now as about. Things were indeed different now. 

Professor Snape had hardly said two words to Draco in days, even though they were the only two from Slytherin around before the start of term. Severus didn't seem to want to say anything to Draco, and he was fine with that. He didn't have anything to say to his Potions professor either. Well he did, but he didn't want a detention as well. Why he was slightly furious with the man, he didn't exactly know, but it seemed like a good thing to do. 

Who cares that Snape hadn't let him owl or go to visit Ginny over the last few weeks? No Draco Malfoy. Ginny Weasley, was as stated, a Weasley. She had red hair and she was very annoying... right down to the last freckle. Her brother was the biggest git on the face of the planet, and she was a Mudblood lover. Her parents, even the deceased one, were stupid Order members. 

So why was he mad at Professor Snape? And why was he standing there waiting for her to walk into the Great Hall? Maybe it was because he had kissed her several times. Maybe it was because he had sacrificed himself for her on many occasions and that he cared about her. Maybe, he thought, maybe it was because he had something for her that he had mistakenly called love. 

Or was it a mistake? 

He didn't know, and he didn't know if he wanted to. Thinking about it gave him a headache. Damn those hereditary headaches. What a second... he didn't have hereditary headaches! Cursing, Draco kicked the bottom of the door. He didn't even have a good excuse for the headache. 

"Draco!" 

For a second he thought it was Ginny. His heart races, his eyes swept around him quickly, his hand went up to make sure his hair was perfect. When he saw it was Pansy, his hand stopped halfway, his eyes narrowed, and his heart slowed. Pansy never left him alone, not for one minute! 

"What do you want?" Draco drawled. 

"I think its wonderful you deciding to wait for me," Pansy began brightly, "And I want you to come and sit down with me now!"

"You pathetic girl," Draco snapped, "I wasn't waiting for you." 

Pansy's dark brown eyes lowered slightly. "Oh. Well, come and sit with me anyway." 

The girl did not take a hint. Draco was so sick of her stupidity. For years he had dealed with her and her pug face only for her breasts were rather large and she had a nicely sized bottom. Now her breasts seemed rather small, and her bottom way too large for his liking. Damn his hereditary shallowness. That he could most certainly blame on genes.

"No, I don't want to sit with you. And I don't think I could... your ass would take up the entire bench." 

So what if he got slapped? It was well worth it. And at least she was gone now. Probably crying in some corner, but gone just the same. Her slap wasn't as blissfully hard as Ginny's slaps. Ginny. Why did he keep thinking about her? There was a good reason for that, seeing how he was waiting for her. 

His thoughts wondered back to the dream he had first had the night they had rescued Ginny. The dream had returned every night since and every night Draco tried to discover more about the world he was seeing around him. So far he hadn't learned much else except that if Hogwarts wasn't careful, that would be exactly what would happen. He couldn't let that happen. Right now, Hogwarts was Draco's only home. 

He, Draco Malfoy, promote House ties? It had to be the most brilliant plan since the construction of Hogwarts itself. Everyone would listen if it was Draco telling them to be nice to one another. He was a prefect after all. If they weren't nice to each other he'd take enough points off them to feed all the Weasleys for a year. 

And for the first time ever, he felt slightly guilty for teasing the Weasleys. Only slightly of course, as just because he thought he had something for Ginny, didn't mean he had to be nice to all of them. Draco yawned openly, beginning to feel as if that seat at the Slytherin table would be very nice indeed. Before he had the chance to convince himself to give up, three Gryffindors appeared in front of him.

It was far too early in the morning to deal with Granger, Potter and the red-headed baboon. Instead of walking right by him however, the Dream Team stopped in front of him. Vaguely surprised, and highly annoyed he looked at them with a smirk on his face. He didn't say anything, he was sure his smirk would annoy them enough. 

"What are you doing standing here?" Ron demanded. 

"You just answered your won question Weasley," Draco replied in a bored voice, "I'm standing here obviously." 

"You better not be waiting for my sister Malfoy!" Ron continued, his face slowly becoming the same color as his hair. 

"And if I am?" Draco asked lazily. 

"Then I'll...." Ron raised his fist in the air, and both Granger and Potter grabbed his arms to hold him back. Draco shook his head.

"Tsk tsk," He said softly, "Just a little violent aren't you? Maybe your too violent to be a Prefect, Weasley. Speaking of Prefects, have you forgotten I'm one? And that will be five points from Gryffindor for threatening a Prefect." 

"What?" Potter joined into Ron's anger this time and even let go of Ron's arm. 

"Harry no!" Granger said swiftly, "Don't rise up to his level." 

"He couldn't survive on my level anyway," Draco told her evenly, "And Potter, that will be another five points for letting Weasley go and allowing a dangerous weasel its chance to attack me." 

"If you don't sod off, I'll attack you," Potter hissed.

"Whoops, another five points. Oh and I was the one standing here and minding my own business. So if you don't mind, you can be the ones to sod off." 

Potter grabbed Ron's right arm angrily, and he and Granger began to pull Ron towards the Gryffindor table, but not without Ron turning his head and calling, "Don't go near my sister!" 

Draco of course, ignored him completely. Such an inferior animal didn't deserve to be listened to anyway. In fact at that very moment, Draco's entire attention was on anything but Ron, as he looked through the crowd of students who had just poured into the hall, in search of Ginny. He sighed when he saw no sign of her. What was taking her so long? Slightly impatient, Draco turned his head into the Great Hall to watch the students sit down. He was becoming rather fidgety.

Pansy seemed to be beside herself in tears and was sobbing herself dry on poor Theodore Nott's shoulder. Theodore didn't seem to mind much; he was just as shallow as Draco was. Crabbe and Goyle were having a sword fight with forks, very typical for them and their chestnut sized brains. Blaise Zabini and Millicent Bulstrode were chatting nearby Draco's large bodyguards, and casting Draco suspicious stares every once and awhile. 

How did he get cursed with such a bunch of idiots? Sighing, Draco turned back to the task at hand. He ran a hand through his hair carefully. As he did so, another group of students entered the Great Hall, and one of which was exactly the one Draco had been waiting for. 

Ginny was walking with some Ravenclaw fifth year that Draco didn't know, but had seen with Ginny before. He was reminded for a minute of a girl Pansy had called Loony once before, but he wasn't sure and really didn't care. As the two girls moved towards the doorway, Ginny's eyes widened at the sight of him. His throat catching, Draco watched as they stopped in front of him. 

"I'll see you later Luna," Ginny said quietly. The other girl shrugged, and with a questioning look at Draco, stalked off to the Ravenclaw table. 

Now alone in the doorway, Draco and Ginny stood there staring at one another. The unnerving silence between them caused both their hearts to pound. Eyes locked, neither knew what to say or what to do. Draco couldn't help but notice Ginny's red hair was in two braids going down her shoulders. He could stand the quiet no longer.

"Hey," He said, uncomfortably aware that his voice shook.

"Hi," She replied softly. 

"Can we talk?" Draco pressed. 

Ginny nodded, "Of course." 

Draco suddenly felt sick. He didn't know what to say to her after all. He couldn't do this now. He needed more time to think. "After the feast," He said quickly.

"Yeah, after the feast," Ginny agreed and looked rather relieved. 

"Right." Yet Ginny didn't move towards the Gryffindor table, she continued to stand there looking at him nervously. Draco shifted slightly, "Well then...Talk to you later." When they continued to stand there, Ginny smiled.

"Draco? Do you mind if you move so I can get to my table?" 

It was then that Draco figured out he was standing in the center of the doorway, and was blocking several students from entering the Great Hall. Annoyed at his stupidity, he moved aside and stared at the floor determinedly. Ginny was chuckling as she walked away. Draco didn't know if he was more annoyed or more embarrassed.

Every Slytherin was staring at him as he sat down. Glaring at the whole lot of them, Draco turned his attention to the House Sorting Ceremony that was just beginning. In his head he went over all the things he wanted to tell Ginny, and tried to think of all the things she could possibly say. It wasn't until he was thinking to the background sounds of Dumbledore's announcements did he finally begin to think his situation was hopeless.

He, Draco Malfoy, the ultimate lady's man, couldn't think of a way to express his feelings to one, Virginia Weasley. What was this world coming to? No, he told himself firmly, he had to think of something good to say to her, or he would loose it completely. 

"Would you like some potatoes?" Draco gave Blaise a rather hard look. She looked back at him, her round dark blue eyes neutral. In her hand was a bowl of potatoes. She held it up to him. "Would you?" 

"What did you do to them?" He asked cautiously. 

"Absolutely nothing," She said honestly. 

Draco took them and put them on his plate, but not before inspecting them carefully. He piled a bunch of other foods onto his plate until the white was hidden, and began to eat away his troubles. Halfway through his dinner he looked up and saw Blaise was staring at him. 

"What?" He asked annoyed. 

"You like her don't you?" Blaise promptly asked. 

"Like who?"

"Weasley!" Blaise exclaimed quietly, with a roll of her eyes.

"I don't know what your talking about." Draco said snappishly. 

"Of course you don't." Blaise continued smoothly, "Because a Malfoy would never own up to that. I saw you talking with her, and you've been preoccupied all night. What did happen you over the summer? I heard that you've gone mental with the deaths of your parents. Please don't tell me your the next Potter." 

Draco spit out his chicken. He had never been more insulted in his life. "You think, that even for one moment just because I may have something with a Gryffindor that I'm turning into that Mudblood loving, attention seeking, annoying and pathetic, scar-headed Potter?" He demanded. 

He hadn't noticed his voice going up several notches, or the entire Great Hall turn and stare at him open mouthed. Blaise's eyes traveled around him and yet again it dawned on him slowly. Cursing silently, Draco felt unusually stupid. He also noticed he was standing up. Now he had really done it. He couldn't just sit down and pretend nothing happened. The whole hall had just heard him say he had a crush on a Gryffindor. He had to finish this scene off or it would look bad. 

"What are all you looking at?" He shouted across the hall, and even caught a glimpse of the startled teachers. "So what! I like a Gryffindor. Is that illegal? Is it wrong I know a good looking girl when I see one?" He left the Slytherin table and started to move towards the Gryffindor one. His eyes quickly found Ginny, sitting there with some of her friends looking rather pale. 

"If anyone has a problem that I like a Gryffindor, you can take it up with my wand when I shove it down your throat!" Draco was now standing very close to Ginny. Their eyes met and suddenly she smirked. He knew what to do. "Care to join me on a walk Ginny?" Draco asked. 

From over at the Slytherin table, Draco could hear several gasps, and knew Blaise was grinning like mad. The thud was probably from Pansy fainting, but not a single teacher dared to move. They were probably savoring this moment when a Slytherin and Gryffindor were announcing their love for one another.

"Certainly," Ginny replied with a smile and took Draco's hand which he had just outstretched. 

Never before had Draco made such a daring and exciting exit. He felt rather proud of himself as they walked out into the entrance hall. He looked sideways at the red-head and saw she was laughing. "Oh Draco, that was brilliant! The looks on their faces!" 

"Yeah well," Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair. How could she find this amusing? He was ruining his reputation! Just like a Weasley to care less about something as important as that. She calmed down and looked at him intently.

"How was the remainder of your summer?" Ginny asked. 

"Quiet," Draco told her with an icy edge to his voice, "And how many times do I have to tell you about caring?" He knew he was going to get under her skin, but he loved toying with her.

Ginny's face went from surprised to angry in record time. "I thought you were over that Malfoy! I thought you knew that I'll always care about you! You did save my life you know!" 

"And you mine. We're even." 

"Draco don't you want to savor what we could have between us?" Ginny asked desperately, "Was all that in the Great Hall just for show?" 

"Of course it was! Any decent boy knows you have a nice ass." 

Slap.

That really hurt. Rubbing his cheek he gave her a dark look. "Well you do!" He said defensively. She rose her hand in the air again to hit him again but he quickly grabbed her wrist. "I really don't understand why your taking offensive to that." 

"I've just remembered what a self-centered, shallow disgusting pig you are!"

"I know, but thats genes for you."

"Let go of me!" Ginny was shooting very angry glares at him.

"No! I don't want to because I have to ask you how you feel about me!" Draco said fiercely.

"I just did!"

"Weasley!"

"Malfoy!"

"Who was I kidding. I don't have any feelings for you. I just ruined my reputation for nothing." Draco let of Ginny angrily, upset that he didn't understand what he was feeling .

Instead of running away however, Ginny stayed put. Her arms crossed and dangerous expression on her face, she looked like a dragon about to pounce. Draco did not step backwards, but he wanted to. That girl was very intimidating. And her slaps hurt.

"I know you don't feel that way," Ginny said softly. 

"Oh would you make up your mind?" Draco demanded, "One moment you hate me and now your being all loving again!"

"Your one to talk," Ginny said hotly, "Your doing the same thing."

"That's because I can't figure out how I feel! Your doing it to annoy me!"

"So are you," Ginny protested, "You're toying with me."

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

They both fell silent, not knowing what to say or do. They were both unsure of their real feelings, and yet, were arguing like a married couple. Suddenly Ginny smiled.

"You know Draco, maybe thats what makes us so attracted. We're spontaneous." 

"Your saying you want to hate me one moment and love me the next?" Draco asked confused.

"Yes," Ginny replied thoughtfully, "It keeps the relationship interesting." 

"Well... I can live with that. I still get a piece of that ass." 

"Excuse me?" Ginny's eyes flashed. Draco smirked and kissed her.

This was going to be a very long and fun year. 

**

**Authors Note**: I just want to say...WE MADE IT!! I can't believe it! This chapter is six pages, and rather odd but nevertheless it thus ends Luna Soleil! TONS of foreshadowing in the last few chapters for the sequel. It don't know when it will come out, it depends on how much time I have this week. If you'd like, let me know in your review and I'll come up with some sort of mailing list and keep you all updated via e-mail when the sequel is up and when chapters come out. It'll be easier on everyone. I want to take this time to thank all my reviews because you've just been the best! Erin, TJ, Krista, Becca, Nat and Jenn: Thank you so much for dealing with me and reading/reviewing this fan fic! It means so much to me! I'm so appreciative of you guys! Your the best!

On Fan fiction.net:

No Comment, american x dreamer, lil kawaii doom, Chocolate Muse, Narwen, elfcrazyrebel, Ambrosine, Pokey2, ennui2, theantisocial1, morgbey, kneh13, CiNdY15, Echo256, AllyIsYourPal, Seals Destroy, Takari Shipper, Princess of evil, halogirl1, scholcomp25, Kristen36, scholcomp25, slytherins_angel, Domlando Blonaghan, Blonde-gym-chick, ayumi-dono, Danielle-marie, Adela H, Devil'sBestFriend, SilvenArrow, HPfreak8, waterfairy-rose, Tori, goddessTeasha, Vu, kawaiiness, Leuca, Crystal Snowflakes, Hplova4eva, Butterflysky, Evil*Fairy, Porphyrophobic Grape, Akawsha and all those others. Most of you stayed with it to the start. I thank you so much! If I forgot you, I'm really sorry I appreciate your review too!

On Portkey:

Awen and Anasis, RonRoxLover, sexytexy, Lady Malfoy, Elly-Belly, summersweetie, GALATEA, Blue Lady, LadyAlateriebl, Liz21, Kirixchi, Cindergirl, palepinkrose, Ezmerelda, Ara, TheLynx, asia, White Tiger, scholcomp25, Rebecka, SamiJo, MeiQueen, gypsybaby21 and anyone I forgot, thanks so much for all your reviews. Most of you were around for the whole ride and I appreciate it greatly!

Again, I just want to say THANK YOU!! And Let me know if you want to be notified as to when the sequel is posted. Also, if you could all check out my other D/G fic, Assassin in the Shadows while you wait for the sequel, I'd be very, very grateful. Thanks again!

_Samantha Riddle aka Slytherish_


End file.
